Caprichos del destino
by Romy92
Summary: –Creo que James no te merece. Está anulándote por completo. Quiere controlar tu vida, y no lo aguanto. – ¡No tienes derecho a hablarme así! ¡Tú no eres nadie para decir esas cosas ni sobre James ni sobre mí! –Soy tu amigo. – ¿Mi amigo el que me utilizó la noche anterior a mi boda, pero no tuvo las agallas de quedarse hasta el día siguiente? ¿Ése amigo eres tú? AU. Jasper&Alice.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Prólogo-**

Había terminado de preparar la ensalada cuando escuché el sonido de la puerta principal al abrirse y al cerrarse, y sonreí levemente sabiendo que mi marido ya estaba en casa. Cuando llegó a la cocina, sus brazos me rodearon la cintura y me pegaron a su cuerpo, haciéndome reír.

–Hola, preciosa –James me dio un cariñoso beso en el cuello y después otro en la barbilla.

–Hola, vaquero. ¿Cómo ha ido el día? –ladeé un poco la cabeza y le di un beso en los labios. A continuación me di la vuelta en sus brazos y quedamos cara a cara. – ¿Ha sido duro?

–Bastante. Hace mucho calor, y he tenido que pasarme el día en el exterior de la casa de Edward.

–Pobrecito. Espero que no te haya dado una insolación –bromeé, consiguiendo que James me dedicara una mirada ceñuda.

–Seguro que no te la ha dado a ti –se mosqueó, porque se separó de mí de repente y yo me reí ante su enfurruñamiento infantil.

Se sentó en una de las sillas que había frente a la mesa, que ya estaba preparada, dispuesto a comer.

–James, no te enfades. Era una broma –le dije colocando el plato de ensalada frente a él. Acto seguido, me senté en el regazo de mi marido y le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos. –No te mosquees –hice un puchero y James sonrió.

Le di un beso en la mejilla al saberme vencedora, y me levanté para sentarme en la silla de al lado.

– ¿Y a ti cómo te ha ido la mañana? –se interesó, atacando el plato de comida que le había puesto delante.

–Pues me he aburrido bastante. He ido al centro a comprar, y después he venido a casa y me he puesto a limpiar.

James frunció el ceño sin dejar de comer.

–Te prometo que este fin de semana haremos algo divertido.

–Tranquilo, James. Comprendo que tengas que trabajar, y no me quejo. Es sólo que a veces me aburro estando aquí sola.

No me gustaba estar sin trabajar. La tienda de ropa en la que había trabajado durante dos años desde que nos mudamos a Seabrook había tenido que cerrar porque apenas tenía clientes, así que llevaba algo más de un año buscando empleo de lo que fuera. De momento, no había tenido éxito. Por otra parte, siempre había querido abrir un negocio propio, también de ropa, pero no me atrevía a hacerlo. Se lo había comentado a James en una ocasión, pero su respuesta no fue la que había esperado, así que decidí olvidarme de aquel sueño inútil.

–Estoy seguro de que pronto te llamarán de cualquier tienda, no te desanimes –entrelazó su mano con la mía, y me vi obligada a sonreírle. Llevaba un año diciéndome lo mismo, y por el momento sus buenos deseos no se habían hecho realidad. –Ah, por cierto, nena, tengo algo que comentarte.

Aparté el plato que tenía delante de mí, pues había perdido el apetito de repente.

–Dime.

–Hace un par de semanas hablé con Emmett. ¿Te acuerdas de él?

Claro que me acordaba de él. Emmett había sido un muy buen amigo de mi infancia y de mi juventud, y que yo supiera, continuaba viviendo en Dallas, en el mismo lugar donde James y yo habíamos nacido y habíamos vivido hasta que nos casamos.

–Por supuesto. ¿Le ha ocurrido algo? –me preocupé.

–No, está perfectamente –me tranquilizó. –El caso es que me habló de Jasper –al escuchar su nombre sentí como si alguien me hubiese aporreado el estómago con un bate de béisbol. Hacía demasiado tiempo que James no le mencionaba. –, y Emmett me contó que Jazz no está pasando por un buen momento. Hace poco su madre falleció, y al parecer lo está pasando fatal.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente tras escuchar el trágico suceso. La madre de Jasper había sido hacía tiempo como una segunda madre para mí, y enterarme de su defunción sólo consiguió entristecerme.

–Pobre… Con lo buena persona que era la señora Whitlock –me lamenté, afligida.

Entonces recordé que el padre de Jasper había muerto a causa de una grave enfermedad cuando él era pequeño, y por ese motivo había estado siempre tan unido a su madre. Comprendí que en aquellos instantes estaría más que desolado.

–Eso pensé yo… Bueno, la cosa es que cuando me enteré de lo sucedido, llamé a Jasper para darle el pésame y para hablar con él, pues hacía más de un año que no nos poníamos en contacto. Al fin y al cabo, él fue mi mejor amigo durante la infancia y viceversa.

Quise decirle que también fue un gran amigo mío, pero me contuve porque no quería recordar lo que sucedió entre nosotros un día antes de que me casara con James. Era un recuerdo tan bochornoso como doloroso.

–No parecía él, Alice. Su voz… era diferente. Hablaba en un tono neutro, como si fuera un robot –no sabía hasta dónde quería llegar James, pero me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Al parecer mi marido se percató de mi estado, porque dejó de dar tantos rodeos para decir: –Le pedí que viniera a pasar unos días con nosotros.

Me quedé atónita, sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír.

–Le dijiste que… ¿viniera aquí?

–Sí. Hace años que no le vemos, Alice, y creo que pasar unos días lejos de Dallas le sentará bien. Se olvidará un poco de su vida y recordaremos los viejos tiempos. ¿Es que no te apetece?

Al parecer, la palidez que invadió mi rostro no le dijo nada, porque prosiguió tranquilamente:

–Sé que antes de hacerle la propuesta debería habértelo dicho, pero fue una idea repentina.

–Te… ¿Te dijo que sí? –tuve que cerrar mis manos en puños para que James no se percatara de que me habían comenzado a temblar.

–Al principio se negó rotundamente, porque no quería ser una molestia, me dijo. Pero finalmente logré convencerle después de mucho insistir.

Tragué saliva ruidosamente y cerré los ojos durante unos segundos.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿He hecho mal? ¿No quieres que venga?

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con la mirada ceñuda de James, y me apresuré a explicarme.

–No, no, no es eso. Para nada. Es sólo… que me has pillado desprevenida. No esperaba que fuésemos a tener visita.

James se echó a reír con diversión. Si él supiera…

–Tranquila, hasta el lunes tienes tiempo de limpiar la casa y de prepararle una habitación.

Hice un mohín ante sus palabras. Parecía que lo único que James quería era tenerme encerrada en casa para que limpiara y le hiciera la comida. La típica ama de casa amargada. Pues yo no era así, y ya debería saberlo.

Dejó de reírse cuando reparó en mi cara de enfado.

–No te enfades, nena. Sólo era una broma. Te ayudaré en lo que haga falta –me prometió, levantándose de la silla para rodearme con sus brazos, y supe que mentía. – No te importa que venga, ¿verdad? Será cuestión de una semana, como mucho.

Asentí en silencio.

–Seguro que lo pasaremos muy bien –murmuré entre dientes, intentando por todos los medios que mi corazón dejara de trotar de ese modo tras saber que iba a ver a Jasper después de tres años. Me dije que era por la emoción de volver a verle, o el miedo que eso me producía; por nada más. Mis sentimientos hacia él habían cambiado por completo, eso lo tenía clarísimo.

–Claro que sí. No tienes que preocuparte por nada, Alice –James me besó en la mejilla y se colocó el sombrero. –Me encantaría quedarme, pero he de volver a la casa de Edward. Nos vemos después, preciosa.

Me despedí de él con la mano y, cuando se marchó, me levanté como si hubiese un resorte en mi silla. Me dispuse a tirar la comida que no había ingerido, y después comencé a fregar los platos, deseando que la espuma lograra hacerme olvidar los recuerdos que mi mente había almacenado de Jasper a lo largo de los años, que no eran pocos. Me enfadé cuando lo único que me vino a la cabeza fueron las imágenes de la primera y única noche que pasé junto a él, y me dije a mí misma que ya era hora de exorcizar esos recuerdos.

* * *

***Capítulo dedicado muy especialmente a** **KlaudiaLobithaCullen****, que hoy es su cumpleaños, y como no he podido escribirle nada nuevo, le dedico el inicio de mi nueva historia. Espero que pases este día tan especial en compañía de todos tus seres queridos y que cumplas muchisísísísísímos años más. Y como te digo siempre, aquí estoy para cualquier cosa que necesites :D **

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo!  
**

**Aquí me tenéis otra vez con una de esas locuras que se me pasan por la cabeza de vez en cuando. Ya os hablé de esta historia al final de "El frío del silencio", y ya me he decidido a empezar a subirla a pesar de que no está terminada. También os dije que no estaba muy conforme con el resultado, pero lo mismo me pasó la última vez y al final resultó tener más acogida de la que me esperaba. Espero que, por lo menos, esta os guste aunque sea la mitad ;)  
**

**Como veis el inicio es bastante revelador, porque ya sabemos que pasó _algo_ entre este par (no tardaréis nada en descubrir qué, y me parece que es bastante obvio xD), y ese _algo_ traerá problemillas. Intentaré subir capítulo cada dos o tres días, pero no sé si los días entre semana podré, pues la universidad me tiene hasta arriba de faena y eso es lo primero. No obstante, puede que ahora tarde más en actualizar, pues me gustaría terminar la historia cuanto antes.  
**

**Y en fin, me voy ya que me estoy poniendo pesada xD Espero que el inicio de esta historia os guste mucho y si os apetece, me lo podéis decir con un review.  
**

**¡Hasta pronto! Xo  
**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 1-**

Jasper y yo nos conocimos durante el primer día de instituto, cuando nos obligaron a sentarnos juntos en el mismo pupitre. Al principio no hablamos demasiado, sólo lo justo, pero a medida que fueron pasando los días, comenzamos a hacernos amigos, y cuando esos días se convirtieron en meses, ya conocíamos toda la vida del otro. Jasper me presentó a su mejor amigo y vecino, James, que iba un curso por delante de nosotros y con el que veraneaba cada año en Seabrook, a pesar que en esa época a mí no me cayó demasiado bien. James me pareció un muchacho demasiado rebelde para mi gusto. Jasper, en cambio, era divertido, simpático y muy atento. Pasábamos las tardes juntos, y solíamos ir al cine y a buscar rincones escondidos en los bosques con todo nuestro grupo de amigos.

Fue Jasper el que me dio mi primer beso en una fría y lluviosa tarde de otoño en la que nos dejamos los paraguas en casa. Aquella mañana había amanecido soleada, pero a medida que fue pasando el día, el cielo comenzó a nublarse, hasta que por la tarde, cuando íbamos de camino a casa a pie, nos pilló el diluvio en mitad de la calle. Intentamos resguardarnos debajo de unos balcones, y en un momento dado, y sin que yo me lo esperara, Jasper me besó. Jamás me explicó por qué lo había hecho, así que supuse que fue un beso de prueba para ver lo que sentiría al besar a su mejor amiga. No supe cuál fue su opinión sobre aquel beso, pero yo me enamoré perdidamente de él. Nunca le expliqué mis sentimientos por temor a que se alejara de mí, y como nuestra amistad no se vio afectada por mis emociones ocultas, pensé que aquello era lo correcto. Sin embargo, una parte en mi interior ardía de ira cada vez que lo veía coquetear con alguna chica, y me moría de envidia porque quería ser yo la única mujer que hubiese en su vida.

Cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad, James comenzó a flirtear conmigo cada vez más descaradamente, y vi en su interés una forma de poner celoso a Jasper. Pero no funcionó, porque cuando comencé a salir oficialmente con James, nuestro mejor amigo ni siquiera se inmutó. Simplemente se limitó a felicitarnos y a desearnos mucha suerte. Me enfadé conmigo misma por haber sido tan estúpida, y ese enfado me duró hasta que James me pidió matrimonio unos cuantos años después. Tardé bastante en darle una respuesta, pues aún esperaba que Jasper se me declarara, pero como no lo hizo, decidí que estaba lo bastante enamorada de James como para decirle que sí. El día anterior a mi boda resultó ser un desastre, sobretodo la noche; esa noche en la que lo estropeé todo por culpa del alcohol y de mis sentimientos.

Hacía tres años de esa noche. Mis mejores amigas me habían preparado una despedida de soltera para que me descontrolara un poco, pero ese poco se convirtió en demasiado. Bebí como si me fuera la vida en ello, hasta el punto en que tuvieron que llevarme a mi casa antes de que se terminara la fiesta porque apenas podía mantenerme en pie. Me tumbaron en mi cama, y en menos de un minuto me encontraba de nuevo de pie, dispuesta a saquear mi mueble-bar.

– ¡Para ya, Alice! Has bebido demasiado, y mañana tendrás una resaca de mil demonios –me riñó Rosalie, mi vecina y mi mejor amiga desde que ambas llevábamos pañales.

–Me da igual… ¡Quiero fiesta! –grité.

–Tú ya has tenido suficiente fiesta por hoy, así que a dormir, que mañana tienes que estar fresca como una rosa.

Me entró la risa tonta e intenté correr hasta la puerta de mi habitación, pero mis amigas me lo impidieron.

–No, Alice, se acabó por hoy. Mañana podrás beber todo lo que te dé la gana, pero hoy no beberás más alcohol –decretó Rosalie, y dejé de reírme al instante.

– ¡Quiero fiesta, Rosie, no seas así!

Mis amigas se miraron entre ellas y negaron lentamente con la cabeza.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Alguna de nosotras tendrá que quedarse aquí con ella, porque no puede quedarse sola en su estado –intervino Ángela, la mejor amiga de mi hermana, Cynthia.

–Tranquilas, conozco a Ali, y sé que se dormirá pronto –les aseguró Rosalie haciéndome una especie de placaje hasta que me tuvo tumbada boca abajo en la cama, por más que me quejé y grité como una loca.

Opté por hacerme la dormida cuando escuché que mis amigas comenzaban a hablar en voz baja, y mi plan funcionó a pesar de que pensé que era una pésima actriz.

– ¿Veis? No ha tardado ni cinco minutos. Si es que la conozco como si la hubiera parido.

No me moví aunque me entraron ganas de insultar groseramente a Rosalie por echarse tantas flores, pero mi ebria mente me dijo que me quedara calladita, porque de ese modo me dejarían sola y podría continuar yo sola con mi fiesta.

– ¿Estás segura de que será una buena idea dejarla así? Ni siquiera le hemos puesto el pijama –esa vez fue mi hermana la que habló.

–No va a pasar nada malo. Si ahora la movemos sólo la despertaremos y será peor. Tiene que dormir, chicas, o si no mañana parecerá la Novia Cadáver.

Fruncí el ceño con los ojos cerrados al escuchar sus risitas tontas, y deseé que no tardaran demasiado en irse. Me estaba comenzando a doler la espalda y el brazo que se había quedado incrustado debajo de mi cuerpo, así que necesitaba moverme.

–Dulces sueños, Ali. Mañana a estas horas ya serás una mujer casada – Rosalie se despidió de mí con voz apacible, pero no me moví.

En cuanto la puerta de mi habitación se cerró tras sus voces susurrantes, moví poco a poco mi cuerpo hasta que conseguí ponerme boca arriba, y cuando escuché el ruido de la puerta principal al cerrarse, me levanté como un resorte de la cama. Fue una muy mala idea, pues toda la habitación comenzó a moverse, y tuve que sujetarme a la mesilla para no caerme redonda al suelo.

Después de unos momentos y de unos infructuosos pasos hacia delante, salí de la habitación agarrándome a los muebles que fui encontrando hasta que llegué a mi mueble-bar. Llené un vaso con vodka y me lo bebí a palo seco, arrugando la nariz y cerrando los ojos ante el sabor del alcohol. Me aburrí pronto, pues beber sola no era lo mismo que hacerlo acompañada. Además, tenía ganas de ver a una persona, a mi compañero de juergas, y sabía que él no se atrevería a abandonarme en aquel momento.

Intenté recordar en qué lugar había dejado mi móvil, y cuando vi que mi bolso estaba sobre la mesa del comedor, lo rebusqué allí dentro hasta que lo encontré. Tardé unos cuantos minutos en dar con el número de Jasper, y una vez que pulsé la tecla de llamada, me coloqué el teléfono en la oreja.

Tardó bastante en contestar:

– _¿Alice?_

– ¡Jazz! ¡Ven a mi casa!

– _¿Qué? ¡No te oigo!_

Y yo apenas lo oía a él, sólo escuchaba mucho ruido de fondo.

– ¡Te digo que vengas a mi casa! ¡Quiero emborracharme! –le grité a través del teléfono.

– _¡Un segundo, que te escucho fatal!_ –esperé hasta que dejé de oír tanto jaleo y hasta que volvió a hablar: – _¿Qué te pasa? No vas a hablar con James hasta mañana, me han obligado a quedarme con su móvil, así que… _

–Cállate y ven ya. ¡Quiero fiesta!

Se quedó callado durante unos cuantos segundos.

– _¿No estás ya de fiesta?_

–Estoy en casa, ya te lo he dicho… –volvió a entrarme la risa tonta y tuve que sentarme en el sofá para no caerme al suelo.

–_Alice… ¿estás borracha?_

–No… Claro que no –le aseguré con voz dudosa. –Sólo… achispada. ¡Ven a casa!

–_No pienso ir a tu casa ahora. Vete a dormir la mona, anda._

–Si no vienes tú, iré yo a ver con qué fulana está James –intenté amenazarlo arrastrado las palabras, pero no se amilanó:

–_No es ninguna fulana, sólo es una stripper. Además, no te quejes, que seguro que tú también le has metido mano al boy que, imagino, han alquilado tus amigas._

Me sonrojé al recordar lo mucho que había disfrutado al ver bailar a ese macizo moreno vestido de policía, pero tal vez mi mente exageraba y estaba creando imágenes inexistentes. A esas horas ya no me acordaba ni de la cara ni del trasero del _boy_.

–Ven a casa, Jazz… No me encuentro bien –recurrí a la lástima, e incluso hice un puchero sin darme cuenta de que él no podía verlo a través del teléfono.

Lo escuché suspirar sonoramente.

–_No puedo irme de la despedida de soltero de mi mejor amigo._

– ¿Ni siquiera para cuidar de tu mejor amiga?

–_No creo que vaya a tener que cuidar de ti. Además, deberías estar durmiendo. Es tarde y mañana tienes que estar preciosa…_

– ¿Quieres callarte y venir de una vez? No puedes abandonarme, Jazz.

Volvió a quedarse callado, pero me sentí vencedora cuando lo escuché resoplar.

–_Iré a tu casa, nos tomaremos un chupito, te irás a dormir y después me largaré, ¿entendido?_

–Sí, señor –le hice el saludo militar al teléfono y sonreí ampliamente cuando colgó sin decir nada más.

Al cabo de diez minutos sonó el timbre de mi piso, y me levanté rápidamente del sofá en el que había permanecido esperándole desde que lo había llamado.

– ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? –balbuceé con dificultad cuando abrí la puerta y encontré a Jasper delante de mí.

–Porque no tengo ruedas en los pies.

Entró en mi piso como si fuera suyo, y acto seguido cerré la puerta a mis espaldas.

– ¿Por qué no has venido en coche?

–Porque he bebido.

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé, comenzando a reír al instante y sin motivo.

–Graaaaaaacias por venir, Jazz-Jazz…

–Tú no estás achispada, tú estás como una cuba –declaró, achicando los ojos acusadoramente y rodeándome con un brazo para que no me tropezara con mis propios pies.

–No es cierto. Estoy perfectamente…

–Será mejor que te vayas ya a dormir.

– ¡No! ¡Aún es muy temprano!

Jasper observó su reloj y después me miró con una ceja alzada.

–Son las cuatro de la madrugada, y mañana tienes que casarte. ¿Seguro que aparte de borracha, no estás loca?

Su pregunta me sentó como un tiro y consiguió enfadarme a más no poder.

–Claro, para ti siempre he sido Alice la loca, ¿verdad?

– ¿Qué?

–Para ti sólo he sido una amiga, ¿a que sí? Una compañera de fiestas, una conocida… ¡Pero nunca nada más!

–Ali… ¿de qué estás hablando? –estaba anonadado, como si mi reacción fuese lo último que hubiera esperado.

Entonces, de repente, se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y me tembló el labio inferior.

– ¿Por qué nunca me has querido?

Mi pregunta le tomó desprevenido, pues tardó un poco en responder:

–Claro que te quiero, Alice. Pero no entiendo a qué viene esto –me miró, perplejo, y después negó con la cabeza. –No importa. Ven, que te ayudo a meterte en la cama –intentó cogerme de la mano, pero no se lo permití y me alejé de él como si quemara.

– ¡No! ¡Respóndeme!

–Alice, ya está bien. No me hagas enfadar, ¿vale?

Sorbí por la nariz y me pasé la mano por los ojos para evitar que cayeran las lágrimas.

– ¿Por qué nunca me has querido? –repetí. – ¿Por qué sólo he sido tu amiga?

Jasper resopló, cansado.

–Estás borracha.

–No lo estoy –y era cierto. Más o menos. La tristeza que acababa de invadirme había conseguido menguar los efectos del alcohol, a pesar de que aún me sentía bastante contentilla y algo mareada. –Sólo… quiero saber qué he hecho para que no me quieras del mismo modo que yo te quiero a ti.

Jasper permaneció en silencio, observándome fijamente sin decir nada.

–No puedes estar hablando en serio –declaró finalmente, frotándose la barbilla con la mano.

–Hablo totalmente en serio –musité, mordiéndome el labio a continuación y apretando los puños a mis costados.

–Sabes que te quiero.

–Sí, como a una amiga, pero a mí no me basta con eso. Y… quiero saber qué he hecho mal…

–Dios, Alice, ya está bien –me interrumpió, exasperado. –No digas nada más. Mañana ni siquiera recordarás esta conversación…

– ¡No estoy borracha, maldita sea! –grité, cansada de su reticencia. – ¿Tanto te cuesta responderme?

– ¡No me has hecho ninguna pregunta coherente desde que he llegado! ¿A qué diablos quieres que te responda? –me devolvió el grito, haciéndome retroceder. A pesar de eso, no consiguió amedrentarme:

– ¿Por qué sólo soy una amiga para ti? –volví a preguntarle, lentamente esa vez, para que pudiera procesar y entender cada una de mis palabras.

Tardó mucho en responder, o a mí me pareció una eternidad, porque cuando abrió la boca sin dejar de mirarme fijamente, me tensé:

–Porque te quiero demasiado.

* * *

**Hello!**

**No me matéis, tuve que cortar ahí el capítulo porque se hubiera hecho demasiado largo (y porque siempre va bien mantener un poco el suspenso... *muahahahahaha*) Recordad que esto es sólo un recuerdo de Alice, así que en el próximo capítulo sabréis cómo terminó esa noche ;) Y después continuaremos con la historia en la actualidad (no tardará mucho en aparecer Jasper, no os desespereis).  
**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y antes de que se me olvide, os agradezco enormemente a todas las que os pasasteis por la historia para leer, dejar review y poner la historia en alertas y en favoritos. Conseguís animarme mucho, que lo sepáis ;) Si os ha gustado el capi de hoy ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer.  
**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente! Xo  
**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 2-**

Parpadeé seguidamente, creyendo que había oído mal.

– ¿Cómo?

Jasper meditó su respuesta durante unos largos segundos:

–Todos estos años… hemos sido amigos porque te he querido demasiado como para atreverme a arriesgarme contigo –cerró brevemente los ojos y se pasó una mano por el pelo. –Dios, ¿y ahora qué más da?

– ¡No! Quiero saberlo. Sigue, por favor…

– ¡Ya no tiene sentido!

– ¡Para mí sí! –me acerqué a él hasta que las puntas de nuestros pies se tocaron. –Dímelo…

– Esto no va a cambiar nada. Ya es demasiado tarde para…

Sin pararme a pensar en las consecuencias, y creyendo que ya lo había oído todo, le rodeé el cuello con los brazos y lo besé, olvidándome de lo que ocurriría en pocas horas. Intentó alejarme de su cuerpo, pero se lo impedí reforzando mi agarre.

–Alice, no… No podemos –masculló con dificultad, intentando por todos los medios no tocarme.

–Por favor… –supliqué con la voz entrecortada. –Por favor, por favor… Te necesito…

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo, y fue entonces cuando percibí un cambio en los ojos de Jasper. Ésa vez fue él quien me abrazó y me besó, consiguiendo que se me desconectara la mente y me olvidara de dónde estaba y de a quién estaba besando.

No nos dijimos nada más en toda la noche, simplemente nos besamos y nos acariciamos sin cesar hasta que nos derrumbamos, exhaustos y empapados en sudor, sobre las sábanas de mi cama. En un momento de la noche me desperté y me encontré apoyada sobre el cuerpo de Jasper, y fue entonces cuando supe que jamás amaría a otro hombre como lo amaba a él.

Por la mañana, cuando el sol me dio de lleno en los ojos, me desperté con un dolor de cabeza terrible. Rodé por la cama con la intención de toparme con el cuerpo de Jasper, y estuve a punto de caerme de la cama cuando no lo encontré. Abrí los ojos con mucha dificultad, y esperé varios minutos hasta que estuve segura de poder ponerme en pie sin marearme. Me cubrí con la sábana y caminé lentamente hasta el cuarto de baño, esperando encontrarle allí, pero no estaba. Ni allí, ni en ningún lugar de mi piso. Se había ido, y se había llevado con él todas mis esperanzas. Volví de nuevo a mi habitación, me senté en la cama y me eché a llorar amargamente, sintiéndome humillada y abandonada.

Pensé en dejarlo todo y marcharme, pero no tenía a dónde ir y no me apetecía complicarme más la vida. Si me quedaba, podría fingir que nada había ocurrido esa noche, que jamás habíamos mantenido aquella conversación y que Jasper y yo no habíamos hecho el amor una y otra vez hasta que amaneció. Creí que sería fácil, pero me equivoqué.

Después de que mis amigas me vistieran y me maquillaran logrando un verdadero milagro, pues tal y como había dicho Rosalie la noche anterior, parecía la Novia Cadáver, me acompañaron a la iglesia. No había pensado en James en ningún momento, y cuando mi padre me llevó hasta el altar, a la primera persona que vi fue a Jasper, que se encontraba al lado de mi futuro marido. Claro, él era el padrino, ¿cómo no iba a estar allí? No me miró, simplemente se limitó a agachar la cabeza como si se estuviera disculpando por algo, y así se pasó toda la ceremonia. Por desgracia, lo que más recordaba de ése día era que me casé con James sin dejar de pensar en Jasper.

No volvimos a hablarnos. No nos dijimos nada durante todo el día, e intenté parecer una recién casada feliz a pesar de que me sentía completamente rota por dentro. Al fin y al cabo, Jasper no me quería tanto como yo había creído la noche anterior, y darme cuenta de ello tan tarde me partió el corazón.

Unas semanas después de habernos casado, James me propuso mudarnos a Seabrook, el pueblo en el que él y Jasper veraneaban cuando eran niños. Le respondí que sí sin pensármelo dos veces. Necesitaba alejarme de Dallas, pero sobretodo necesitaba alejarme de Jasper. No podría vivir viéndolo cada semana sin recordar lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros, y ni siquiera estaba segura de poder mantenerlo en secreto por mucho tiempo.

James y yo nos marchamos de nuestra ciudad natal en un tiempo récord, y nos quedamos con la casa que había heredado de sus padres: una preciosa hacienda de dos pisos que se encontraba cerca del mar y en la que podríamos criar caballos si nos apetecía. Pero jamás lo hicimos. James conservó el mismo empleo que tenía en Dallas, el de constructor, mientras que yo encontré trabajo en la tienda de ropa.

En cuanto a las relaciones sociales, James y yo habíamos hecho algunos amigos en Seabrook, pero sin duda, los mejores eran Edward y Bella. Ellos se habían criado en el pueblo de al lado, pero desde siempre supieron que terminarían viviendo en Seabrook, así que cuando se casaron tres años antes que nosotros, decidieron mudarse. Aparte de ellos, no teníamos mucha más relación con los demás habitantes del pueblo, sólo con los propietarios de los comercios y poco más, pero a James ya le bastaba con eso. Jamás había sido un hombre demasiado sociable.

Cynthia, mi hermana, había venido a visitarnos en alguna ocasión junto a su marido y sus hijos, al igual que mis padres, pero casi había perdido el contacto con Rosalie y con las demás chicas a las que había considerado amigas en algún momento. James, en cambio, seguía hablando con Emmett, el marido de Rosalie, y en alguna ocasión con Jasper, pero yo no. Desde que me aclaró sin palabras que lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros había sido un error, quise olvidarme por completo de él. Y eso llevaba intentando desde que nos mudamos.

El sonido del teléfono me sacó de mis cavilaciones y me sobresaltó, por lo que casi salté de la silla para responder:

– ¿Diga?

–_Hola, Alice. Soy Bella. _

– ¡Ah, hola! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien?

–_Sí, perfectamente. ¿Y tú?_

–Bien –mentí. No quería tener que darle explicaciones si le decía que no estaba tan bien.

–_Me alegro. Te llamaba para saber si te apetecería acompañarme al centro esta tarde. Quiero comprar algo más de ropa para el bebé._

Bella estaba embarazada de ocho meses y medio, y ya me había asegurado que yo iba a ser la madrina de su hijo, así que no podía estar más emocionada por ello.

– ¡Claro que sí! Me apetece mucho.

Agradecí al cielo aquella salida. De ese modo podría hablar con Bella y desahogarme un poco.

– _¡Genial! ¿Te paso a buscar…?_

–No, no, no. Yo conduciré. Pasaré yo por tu casa. ¿A qué hora te va bien?

Escuché a Bella murmurar por lo bajo y sonreí levemente.

–_A… ¿las cinco?_

–Perfecto. Luego nos vemos, Bella.

–_Adiós_.

Tras colgar, decidí darme una ducha de agua fresquita, pues hacía un calor sofocante, y de ese modo haría tiempo hasta que tuviese que ir a recoger a mi amiga. A las cinco en punto aparqué el coche enfrente de la casa de mis amigos, y bajé para ayudar a Bella a entrar en el vehículo, pues me esperaba sentada en el porche. Supuse que James estaría trabajando en la parte trasera de la casa, pero no quise molestarle. Una vez estuvimos dentro del coche las dos, arranqué y conduje en dirección al centro.

– ¿Cómo estás? ¿Da mucha guerra el peque? –quise saber, interesada.

Bella y Edward habían decidido que no querían saber el sexo del bebé hasta que naciera, a pesar de que yo intenté persuadirla para que se lo preguntara a su doctor. No me hizo caso, obviamente.

–Bastante. Temo que nacerá en cualquier momento a causa de las fuertes patadas que me da.

–Eso significa que será un niño. Tendrá madera de futbolista –bromeé con una risita que Bella imitó.

–Me da igual el sexo, ya lo sabes. Sólo quiero que nazca ya. Quiero verle la carita, los ojos y asegurarme de que tiene cinco dedos en cada mano y en cada pie.

Alcé una ceja y sonreí pícaramente.

– ¿Es que mantuviste relaciones con un extraterrestre?

Bella me arreó un golpe suave en el brazo que me hizo reír a carcajada limpia.

–Qué graciosa. Te diré lo mismo cuando la embarazada seas tú.

Me mordí el labio inferior y negué con la cabeza.

–Me temo que tendrás que esperar mucho para que pase eso.

–Seguro que no. Cuando menos te lo esperes, ocurrirá. Estoy segura.

Yo no lo estaba. A James no le entusiasmaban los niños, y mucho menos los bebés, a pesar de que sabía que a mí me encantaban. Pero no podía culparle. Si no quería ser padre… Yo no podía obligarle.

– ¿Tenéis planes para este fin de semana? –la pregunta de Bella me devolvió a la realidad.

–No creo. Además, tengo que hacer limpieza general porque la semana que viene tendremos visita –me estremecí ligeramente al recordar que en menos de tres días vería a Jasper después de más de tres años.

– ¿Ah, sí?

–Sí. Un amigo de James, que también fue amigo mío en el instituto, vendrá a vernos.

–Qué bien. Podréis poneros al día.

Carraspeé con incomodidad, y aparqué el coche en el primer sitio libre que encontré, pues ya habíamos llegado.

–Sí…

Bella achicó los ojos, e intentando escaparme de su interrogatorio, salí del coche y lo rodeé para ayudarla a bajar.

– ¿Por qué será que me parece que esa vista no te hace demasiada ilusión?

No iba a salvarme, desde luego. Una vez estuvimos las dos fuera del coche, comenzamos a caminar lentamente por la acera, esquivando a los demás transeúntes.

–No es eso. Es que… –no sabía qué podía explicarle. Quería muchísimo a Bella, pero me aterrorizaba la idea de que me juzgara por lo que ocurrió entre Jasper y yo la noche anterior a mi boda, a pesar de que eso era lo que me merecía. Decidí explicarle la situación por encima, sin entrar en demasiados detalles: –Estaba enamorada de Jasper en el instituto, y también poco antes de casarme con James.

– ¿Jasper es vuestro amigo, el que vendrá a pasar un tiempo aquí?

–Sí.

– ¿Y qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de volverte a enamorar de él?

–No, claro que no. Es sólo que no nos vemos desde que nos mudamos a Seabrook, y nuestro último encuentro fue… extraño –por no decir otra cosa.

– ¿Discutisteis?

–Más o menos. Siempre fuimos amigos, y yo le conté lo que sentía por él poco antes de casarme con James.

Bella me miró fijamente y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

– ¿Te comprometiste con James estando enamorada de otro?

–De su mejor amigo –añadí, mortificada. Y lo malo era que ésa parte de la historia no era la peor.

–Pero Alice… ¿por qué?

Me encogí de hombros.

–Pensé que si Jasper veía que podía perderme… lucharía por mí. Pero no lo hizo. Fui una imbécil, lo sé.

– ¿Y qué pasa con James?

–No pasa nada –dije con normalidad, sin entender a dónde quería llegar.

– ¿Le amas?

Aquella pregunta consiguió detenerme abruptamente en medio de la calle.

– ¡Claro que sí, Bella! ¿Cómo puedes dudar de eso?

– ¡Lo siento! No dudo de tus sentimientos hacia él, pero... Después de lo que me has dicho…

–Jasper es agua pasada. Ya no siento nada por él a excepción de un ligero rencor –no era cierto, porque realmente lo odiaba con toda mi alma, pero no quería que Bella pensara que era una zorra sin escrúpulos por haberme acostado con el mejor amigo de mi prometido la noche anterior a mi boda.

– ¿Y lo que te preocupa es que ese rencor se convierta en…?

–En nada –la interrumpí. –No se convertirá en nada. Jasper pasará unos días aquí porque su madre falleció hace poco y necesita despejarse. No lo está pasando bien. En lo último en lo que pensará es en nuestra antigua relación.

–Vaya… –Bella frunció el ceño. –Me gustaría conocerle.

– ¡Bella! –me quejé.

– ¿Qué? Es un amigo de vuestra infancia, y tanto James como tú sois amigos nuestros. Seguro que hará buenas migas con Edward.

–No sé si será buena idea…

– ¡Claro que sí! ¿Hasta qué día se quedará?

–No lo sé.

–Bueno, no importa. Podéis venir a casa a cenar el día que decidáis, a nosotros nos da igual.

–Se lo comentaré a James… –musité no muy convencida.

–Claro que sí. ¡Mira! –se apresuró a acercarse a un escaparate en el que había expuestas diversas prendas para bebés. – ¿Te gusta ese conjunto verde?

Asentí ausentemente, pensando en nuestra conversación. ¿Realmente temía volver a enamorarme de Jasper? No, estaba segura de que aquello jamás volvería a ocurrir. Ya había salido bastante escaldada de la última vez, así que esperaba que mis sentimientos se comportaran correctamente cuando volviera a verle el lunes.

* * *

**Bueeeeeeno... Creo que éste más bien es un capítulo de transición, pero tranquilas, porque en el siguiente ya aparecerá nuestro adorado Jasper para dar guerra ;) ¿Cómo creéis que será su reencuentro? ¿Tenso? ¿Se comportarán como si no hubiera pasado nada? ¿Se ignorarán? Lo sabréis en el siguiente capítulo.  
**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis con un review.  
**

**¡Hasta el próximo! Xo  
**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 3-**

El lunes me levanté de la cama como una zombi, pues no había dormido nada en toda la noche. Me había pasado las horas dando vueltas por la cama, escuchando los suaves ronquidos de James a mi lado, mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño. Pero no hubo manera. Y eso que me sentía cansada, pues me había pasado todo el domingo haciendo limpieza general de toda la casa y preparando la habitación en la que dormiría Jasper. Aún así, no pude dormir en toda la noche porque no dejaba de darle vueltas a la idea de que en pocas horas volvería a verle.

No sabía cómo me sentía. Tenía miedo y estaba nerviosa, pero también me sentía enfadada. No sabía si con Jasper o conmigo, porque cada vez que imaginaba cómo sería nuestro encuentro, mi corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza dentro de mi pecho, y por más que me esforzaba en calmarlo, lo único que conseguía era que latiera más deprisa.

James me había explicado que llegarían antes de la hora de comer, pues tenía que ir a buscar a Jasper al aeropuerto de Houston, que se encontraba a cuarenta minutos de Seabrook en coche.

– ¿Seguro que no quieres acompañarme? –me preguntó por enésima vez. –A ti siempre te han gustado los aeropuertos.

Y era cierto, pero en aquel momento prefería quedarme un buen rato sola con mis pensamientos.

–No, me quedaré aquí y haré la comida. Así cuando vengáis ya estará lista –me excusé.

–Como quieras.

James se encogió de hombros y se colocó el sombrero antes de coger las llaves del coche. En ese instante recordé la invitación de Bella para que fuésemos a cenar a su casa con Jasper, y supe que debía preguntárselo a James:

–Por cierto –le dije para captar su atención. –Bella nos ha invitado a cenar en su casa un día de esta semana.

– ¿Por qué razón?

–Quiere conocer a Jasper.

– ¿Le has hablado de él? –inquirió James achicando los ojos.

Rodé los ojos. El viernes por la noche le había explicado a James que había hablado con Bella sobre el tema, pero no me prestó atención.

–Ya te lo dije, James. Lo que pasa es que no me escuchas –me quejé, haciéndole fruncir el ceño. –Pero da igual. ¿Te parece bien o no?

Volvió a encogerse de hombros.

–A mí, sí. Supongo que a Jasper no le importará.

–De acuerdo. ¿El miércoles?

Asintió en silencio. A continuación se acercó a mí y me dio un largo beso en los labios.

–Te juro que te compensaré.

Fruncí el ceño sin entenderle.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–Sé que últimamente has estado muy agobiada, y seguramente lo que menos te apetece ahora es tener a un invitado en casa, pero cuando Jasper se marche, sólo estaremos tú y yo para divertirnos. Te lo prometo.

Sonreí ampliamente y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

–No te preocupes, vaquero. Estoy bien.

Volví a besarle y después se separó de mí. Me guiñó un ojo y salió de la casa, dejándome sola. En ese rato intenté distraerme con cualquier nimiedad: puse la comida a fuego lento e intenté leer cualquier cosa, aunque fuese una revista, pero cada vez que intentaba concentrarme, aparecía el rostro de Jasper en mi mente. Estaba frustrada, y me di cuenta de que no hacía más que mirar el reloj cada cinco minutos. Cada segundo que pasaba significaba que la espera se terminaría muy pronto, y ni siquiera había pensado en cómo debería comportarme con Jasper. ¿Con frialdad? ¿Distante? ¿O simplemente debería fingir que nada había ocurrido? Y lo peor de todo: ¿cómo se comportaría él?

Cuando sacudí la cabeza y volví a alzar la revista que no estaba leyendo me percaté de que me temblaban las manos. Cerré los ojos, dejé la revista sobre el sofá y respiré hondo, intentando tranquilizarme. No podía permitir que James sospechara nada. Pero… ¿y si Jasper le contaba lo ocurrido entre nosotros de camino a casa? Los ojos se me abrieron de golpe al darme cuenta de la existencia de aquella posibilidad. ¿Sería Jasper tan ruin de explicárselo? Intenté tranquilizarme a mí misma diciéndome que, si no lo había hecho antes, no tenía por qué hacerlo ahora. Además, tal y como le había dicho a Bella, los ánimos de Jasper no eran los mejores, pues seguramente aún estaría afligido por la muerte de su madre. Probablemente ni siquiera se acordaba de la única noche que habíamos pasado juntos hacía ya tanto tiempo.

No pude seguir elucubrando, pues el sonido de la puerta principal consiguió sobresaltarme como si acabara de caer una bomba a mi lado en el sofá. Del saltó que di me puse en pie y todo. Tragué salva con dificultad e intenté respirar hondo, dándome cuenta de que apenas era capaz de introducir aire en mis pulmones. Caminé a paso lento y con las piernas temblorosas hasta el vestíbulo, y se me detuvo el corazón cuando vi a Jasper parado en el centro de la sala. Pero no pude mirarlo tan detenidamente como me hubiese gustado, pues clavó sus ojos verdes en mí, consiguiendo que apartara la vista de su persona. No me veía con fuerzas para mantenerle la mirada.

–Ya estamos aquí, preciosa –la voz de James consiguió apaciguarme ligeramente, y me dije a mí misma que debía sonreír aunque fuese un poco y no ser tan obvia.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que mi marido se había acercado a mí y de que había rodeado mi cintura con uno de sus brazos.

– ¿Es que no te acuerdas de Jasper o qué? –me incitó, dándome un suave empujón hacia delante.

–Claro que sí –intenté objetar, pero mi voz sonó demasiado baja y temblorosa.

El aludido me sonrió y dio un paso hacia mí. En ese instante quise echar a correr escaleras arriba y encerrarme en nuestra habitación, pero me dije a mí misma que era una mujer adulta que podía lidiar perfectamente con aquello, a pesar de que en el fondo no me sentía así.

–Hola, Alice.

Tragué saliva cuando lo escuché hablar y decir mi nombre, pero me apresuré a acercarme a él del todo para abrazarle y para que se acabara ya aquella tortura.

–Hola –lo rodeé con los brazos, y cerré los ojos cuando él colocó los suyos alrededor de mi cintura. Para mi desgracia, seguía oliendo tan bien como siempre, y tuve que morderme el labio para no echarme a llorar por los nervios y por la presión que sentía.

Me separé de Jasper con rapidez y solté todo el aire que había estado conteniendo. Tuve que apretar mis manos en puños para que ni mi marido ni Jasper se percataran de lo mucho que me temblaban.

–Creo que no hace falta que te pregunte cómo estás, porque veo que estás preciosa.

Sentí un apretón en el corazón y supe que me había ruborizado por culpa de sus palabras.

–Exageras –fue lo único que pude decir con voz firme. –Tú… también estás bien.

Tanto James como Jasper me miraron detenidamente tras aquella estúpida frase que acababa de decir, y agaché la cabeza para que no vieran mi cara de tormento. ¿Por qué tenía que comportarme de ese modo? Entonces percibí un olor a quemado proveniente de la cocina, y alcé la cabeza de golpe.

– ¡La comida! –casi grité, dándome la vuelta para echar a correr hacia la cocina. Había dejado el estofado en el fuego y me había olvidado por completo de él. Santo cielo, menuda cabeza…

Escuché los pasos y las risas de los dos hombres que había en casa, pero me limité a ignorarlos y a intentar salvar el estofado. Cinco minutos después, escuché pasos detrás de mí y no me puse más nerviosa de lo que estaba porque sabía que el propietario de esos pasos era James.

– ¿Cómo estás, nena? –me rodeó con un brazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

–He salvado la comida.

–Y yo que me alegro, pero no preguntaba por el guiso. He preguntado cómo estás tú.

Ladeé un poco la cabeza hasta que pude mirarlo directamente.

–Bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Se separó un poco de mí y se sentó en su silla situada delante de la mesa.

–Antes… parecías nerviosa.

–Ha sido por la emoción de volver a ver a Jasper –mentí descaradamente mientras preparaba tres platos llenos de estofado.

–Pues cualquiera lo diría. Por un momento he pensado que estabas asustada.

Me mordí el labio inferior con nerviosismo, pero negué con la cabeza y fingí una amplia sonrisa.

–Claro que no. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Jasper?

–Ah, le he enseñado su habitación y ha decidido darse una ducha para refrescarse –Asentí en silencio. – ¿No le has notado un poco… raro? –la pregunta de James me pilló desprevenida, y me apoyé en la encimera de la cocina con los brazos cruzados.

–Bueno… no he hablado mucho con él… –ni siquiera había pasado cinco minutos en su presencia. – ¿Por qué lo dices?

–No sé. Desde luego, no es el mismo Jasper que era antes. Ha cambiado.

No supe qué responder a eso, pero me dije a mí misma que mi marido esperaba una contestación:

–Estará dolido por lo de su madre, y es normal.

–Eso he pensado yo, pero me temo que le ocurre algo más…

Se calló al instante cuando escuchamos que Jasper bajaba las escaleras lentamente. Se asomó a la cocina, y sonrió levemente cuando nos vio a ambos allí.

Se me encogió el estómago cuando me percaté de que tenía el cabello húmedo, y me limité a mirar hacia otro lado. No podía pasarme una semana, o el tiempo que hubiese decidido quedarse, de ese modo. No lo soportaría. A pesar de eso, la idea de que algo más le ocurría a Jasper no dejó de rondarme por la mente.

–Veo que has salvado la comida –me comentó, acercándose un poco a mí, hasta que James le indicó que se sentara donde quisiera.

Decidió hacerlo en el otro extremo de la mesa, quedando frente a James y a uno de mis costados, dejándome a mí en el centro. ¿Debía interpretar aquello como una señal del destino? Sacudí la cabeza y serví los tres platos de estofado. A continuación, me senté en el sitio que se me había asignado silenciosamente.

–Ha sido fácil –murmuré, dándole vueltas a la comida con la cuchara. Decidí que ya era hora de ser elocuente y de fingir que nada había ocurrido entre nosotros, así que le pregunté: – ¿Cómo ha ido el viaje?

–Bien. Por suerte, el vuelo desde Dallas a Houston no es demasiado largo.

–Es verdad –concordé con él, pues ése era el vuelo que tomamos James y yo cuando nos mudamos a Seabrook.

– ¿Has visto la buena temporada que están haciendo este año los Cowboys?

Rodé los ojos ante la mención del equipo de fútbol de Dallas, y suspiré, aburrida. Mi marido no podía estar más de una hora sin hablar de ese dichoso deporte. Recordaba que él y Jasper habían sido bastante aficionados a ese equipo cuando íbamos al instituto; por desgracia, parecía que ambos seguían siéndolo.

Aproveché aquel momento en el que dejaron de prestarme atención para observar detenidamente a Jasper, ya que no había podido hacerlo antes. En esos tres años su rostro se había endurecido, y también me percaté de que se había cortado el pelo. Aparte de eso, me fijé en la lividez de su rostro y en las grandes ojeras oscuras que adornaban el contorno inferior de sus ojos, y por un momento me sentí mal por él. Estaba claro que no lo estaba pasando bien.

– ¿Y tú qué opinas, Alice?

Parpadeé seguidamente y desvié mi mirada de Jasper con rapidez, deseando que ninguno de los dos hombres que estaban a mis costados se hubieran percatado de mi detallado escrutinio.

– ¿Sobre qué?

–Sobre la buena temporada de los Cowboys.

Fruncí el ceño ante la pregunta de mi marido. ¿No sabía que a mí el fútbol me importaba más bien poco o qué?

–A Alice no le gusta nada el fútbol –me sorprendí ante la intervención de Jasper, y lo miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par. –Al menos que yo recuerde, antes no te interesaba –comentó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Y tenía razón.

–Sigue sin interesarme.

–Pues es una lástima, y mira que he intentado hacer que le guste –se lamentó James haciéndome fruncir el ceño.

¿Él había intentado hacer que me gustara el fútbol? ¿Cuándo?

– ¿Y cómo os va el trabajo? –aquella pregunta por parte de Jasper me sentó mal, porque me avergonzaba decirle que no tenía empleo. – Hace tiempo, recuerdo que James me comentó que trabajabas en una tienda de ropa, ¿no?

–Ya no. Mi jefa tuvo que cerrar porque no le funcionó el negocio –expliqué sin levantar la mirada de mi comida.

–Vaya… ¿y ahora dónde trabajas?

Carraspeé, incómoda.

–No trabajo. No he encontrado nada en todo el año que llevo buscando faena.

–Caray, qué mala suerte.

–Quise… –no supe si explicarle lo del negocio, y decidí morderme la lengua, pero Jasper no me dio tregua:

– ¿Sí?

Observé a James, que parecía ajeno a nuestra conversación mientras se introducía grandes cantidades de estofado en la boca.

–Durante un tiempo pensé en abrir un negocio propio, pero luego descarté esa idea.

– ¿Por qué?

–Es una locura –intervino James antes de que yo pudiera abrir la boca, consiguiendo que Jasper dejara de mirarme fijamente. –No quiero que Alice se desilusione si al final el negocio no funciona.

–Pero… claro que no funcionará si no lo intenta, ¿no?

Jasper me observó con una ceja alzada, pero yo me limité a ignorarle.

–Es igual. Seguramente no hubiera funcionado –musité resignada. –Al fin y al cabo, no sé nada sobre cómo abrir un negocio y… No saldría adelante.

–Yo no lo veo así. Si es lo que quieres, creo que…

–Bueno, Jazz, ¿te apetece acompañarme?

Miré a James, totalmente sorprendida por esa interrupción tan grosera, pero no dije nada.

– ¿Acompañarte a dónde?

–Tengo que terminar de construir un granero para un amigo, y es probable que lo haga esta semana. ¿Te gustaría venir? Así podrás ayudarme.

Jasper me miró fugazmente, y después negó lentamente con la cabeza.

–Lo siento, pero estoy algo cansado por el viaje. ¿Te importa que lo dejemos para mañana?

–Claro que no, pero te tomo la palabra. No quiero que Alice te convierta en un amo de casa –bromeó, pero ni a Jasper ni a mí nos hizo gracia. Mi marido se acercó a mí, dejando su plato y su vaso sucios sobre la mesa, me rodeó con sus brazos y me besó apasionadamente. –Nos vemos esta noche, nena. Hasta luego, Jazz.

–Que te vaya bien.

Yo me limité a quedarme sentada, observando detenidamente la puerta por la que acababa de marcharse mi marido, pues temía moverme.

Me había quedado sola con Jasper.

* * *

**Muahahahaha... ¡Ya se han reencontrado! Y ya se han quedado solos... *movimiento insinuante de cejas* ¿Qué creéis que pasará en el siguiente capítulo? Tendréis que esperar un poquito para saberlo (soy una mala persona, I know, pero si no hubiera suspenso esto sería demasiado aburrido ;P)**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis con un review, y si tenéis quejas, dudas, sugerencias... Podéis decírmelo todo :)**

**¿Nos leemos en el siguiente? Xo  
**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 4-**

Me levanté con rapidez de la mesa con la intención de recoger los platos sucios, pero Jasper se me adelantó y los recogió todos antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo. Los colocó en el fregadero en silencio.

–No te molestes, puedo hacerlo yo –le aclaré sin mirarlo a la cara.

–No es molestia. Además, tú has hecho la comida y has puesto la mesa, así que descansa.

Abrí los ojos de par en par cuando lo vi llenando el fregadero de agua, dispuesto a fregar los platos.

–No, no, eso lo hago yo, Jasper.

Ladeó la cabeza y me miró con una sonrisa pero con el ceño fruncido.

–No me voy a romper un hueso por fregar los platos.

–No es eso, pero eres nuestro invitado –mascullé con incomodidad.

– ¿Y qué pasa si el invitado quiere colaborar con las tareas domésticas?

Me limité a encogerme de hombros mientras lo veía frotar con la bayeta repleta de espuma cada uno de los platos, los vasos y los cubiertos que habíamos usado. Quise decirle que aquél era mi trabajo, pues ya que no tenía ningún otro, hacer las tareas domésticas me indicaba que al menos servía para algo y que no me había convertido del todo en una mujer florero, pero me mordí la lengua.

– ¿Por qué pareces tan avergonzada? ¿Es que crees que no he fregado nunca un plato?

–No es eso, y sé que lo has hecho, pero me sabe mal.

–Pues que no te sepa mal.

Entonces, mientras permanecía de pie a su lado, viendo cómo aclaraba y enjugaba la vajilla, me acordé de algo muy importante que había pasado por alto por culpa de los nervios:

–Siento muchísimo lo de tu madre.

Jasper detuvo sus movimientos y me miró fijamente durante unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos. Asintió sin abrir la boca, volviendo a su tarea, y no supe si había hecho mal en comentárselo.

–Siempre guardaré buenos recuerdos de ella. Era muy cariñosa y muy atenta con todo el mundo –intenté hacerle hablar para asegurarme de que no estaba hurgando en su herida de mala manera, pero continuó sin responder. –James no me contó… de qué murió.

–Se puso enferma. Estuvo mucho tiempo luchando contra una enfermedad terminal.

Me mordí el labio inferior cuando noté el dolor y la tristeza en su voz, y tuve ganas de golpearme por ser tan poco cuidadosa con el tema.

–Lo siento.

–Yo también.

En aquel momento terminó su tarea con los platos, y ambos nos quedamos de pie, sin hacer nada más que mirarnos. Carraspeé con incomodidad y volví a sentarme en la silla que había ocupado para comer. Jasper hizo lo mismo y respiró hondo.

– ¿Eres feliz? –me preguntó de sopetón, sorprendiéndome.

Parpadeé seguidamente, sin saber cómo interpretar sus palabras.

–Claro que sí. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

–Curiosidad. Ahora que he visto cómo es vuestra vida… me he dado cuenta de que es muy distinta a la que yo había imaginado que tendríais.

Fruncí el ceño sin saber si debía o no tomarme a mal sus palabras.

– ¿Cómo la habías imaginado?

Permaneció callado unos segundos, seguramente pensando en una respuesta para mi pregunta:

–James me comentó que vivíais en un rancho, y en ese instante pensé que tendríais caballos. Imaginé a un par de críos correteando detrás de un perro grande por el jardín, y supuse que serías la jefa de un gran comercio, como siempre habías deseado ser.

Agaché la cabeza, avergonzada, pues nuestra vida no se parecía en absoluto a su idílico modelo. A pesar de eso, tampoco era mala, pues vivíamos mejor que muchas otras personas en el pueblo.

–No es cierto.

–Sí que lo es.

Entonces me mosqueé:

–Pues siento que nuestra realidad no sea tan perfecta como la que tú imaginaste.

Jasper se echó hacia atrás en su silla, como si le hubiese golpeado.

–Discúlpame. No quería molestarte.

–Me molesta que creas que vivimos mal.

–Alice, yo no he dicho nada de eso. Sólo he dicho que me la había imaginado de otro modo, no mejor.

–No, claro que no… –mascullé irónicamente.

–No creo en absoluto que viváis mal. Me alegro mucho de que seáis felices, de verdad que sí.

Entonces, le miré a los ojos buscando una señal que me indicara que lo que acababa de decir no era cierto, pero me golpeé mentalmente agachando la mirada. ¿Y a mí que me importaba si era cierto o no?

–Sé que nuestra vida no es la mejor, pero es lo que hay, Jasper…

Me sorprendió sentir cómo su mano se colocaba lentamente sobre la mía, y por un instante tuve el impulso de alejarla rápidamente, pero finalmente no lo hice.

–Siento haberme expresado mal. No debería haber dicho nada, pero de verdad que no he criticado vuestra vida. Es mejor que la mía, eso seguro.

Alcé la mirada de nuevo y levanté una ceja.

– ¿Por qué? Se supone que un hombre… ¿Soltero? No sé si estás soltero –me aplaudí mentalmente por la buena excusa que me había dado para hacerle esa pregunta.

–Lo estoy, y creo que así será para siempre.

–Anda ya. Un hombre soltero como tú seguro que tiene una larga fila de pretendientas esperándole ansiosas. ¿Cómo puedes decir que tu vida va mal?

Me miró con una sonrisa más triste que alegre en el rostro y negó con la cabeza.

–Hay algo más en la vida que mujeres.

–Bueno, también hay hombres –quise bromear para aligerar la tensión, pero Jasper no se rió.

–La muerte de mi madre logró abrirme los ojos, Alice.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

Respiró hondo como para darse ánimos, y yo esperé pacientemente.

–Hace tiempo que sé… que debería haber hecho algo con mi vida, y cuando mi madre falleció me di cuenta de que no tenía nada.

–Eso no es cierto –o eso creía. Había pasado los tres últimos años alejada de él, así que no sabía demasiado sobre lo que había hecho o dejado de hacer.

Jasper se limitó a negar con la cabeza, pero cambió de tema rápidamente:

– ¿Y para cuándo vais a poneros a hacer bebés?

Su pregunta logró sonrojarme y entristecerme a la vez.

–No creo que vaya a ser pronto.

– ¿Por qué?

Me encogí de hombros.

–A James no le gustan demasiado, y dice que aún es muy pronto.

– ¿Pronto? –Jasper frunció el ceño. –Yo creo que es el momento perfecto.

–No, no lo es. No tengo trabajo, y James no está dispuesto a ser padre aún.

– ¿Crees que alguna vez estará dispuesto?

Su pregunta me incomodó un poco, así que me removí inquieta en la silla.

–No lo sé… ¿podemos cambiar de tema?

Yo le había dado tregua a él cuando no quiso hablarme de su vida. Creía que debería devolverme el favor.

Jasper suspiró sonoramente y asintió, dedicándome una sonrisa.

–Has cambiado mucho. Te has cortado el pelo –musitó, acariciando con sus dedos las puntas de mi cabello.

Carraspeé, nerviosa, y afirmé torpemente.

–Sí. Ya estaba harta del pelo largo, y aquí el verano es muy caluroso.

–Te queda bien –comentó como si no me hubiese escuchado y sin dejar de observar mi cabello.

–Gracias –sabía que tenía que decir algo. No me daba la gana de que un silencio incómodo con Jasper me torturara. –El miércoles… iremos a cenar a casa de unos amigos nuestros. ¿Te parece bien?

Jasper alejó la mano de mi cabello y volvió a mirarme a los ojos.

–Claro. Si son amigos vuestros, también serán amigos míos.

–Son muy buena gente. Llevan viviendo aquí seis años y dentro de muy poquito serán padres –le expliqué, sintiéndome más relajada. Mientras no tocásemos el tema de nuestro pasado, todo iría fenomenal.

–Estarán contentos, entonces.

–Mucho. Y yo también. Voy a ser la madrina del bebé.

Jasper achicó los ojos y me miró con una sonrisita divertida en el rostro.

–Me parece que estás más emocionada tú que los futuros padres, ¿eh?

Me reí y asentí enérgicamente.

–Pues no te lo voy a negar –afirmé. –El otro día acompañé a Bella, la futura mamá, a comprar ropita para el bebé, y cuando le comenté que venías, no dudó en invitarnos a los tres.

– ¿Es que le contaste cosas buenas sobre mí?

Supe que había hablado demasiado y me ruboricé de repente. ¿Qué podía decirle?

–Claro –fue mi escueta respuesta.

Me rasqué el cuello y desvié mi mirada, deseando que no le apeteciera ahondar en el tema.

– ¿Tienes que hacer algo esta tarde? –me preguntó, y yo le agradecí enormemente que no insistiera.

–Sí, quería ir a hacer la compra del mes.

–Entonces te acompaño. Así me servirás de guía turística.

Fue mi turno para fruncir el ceño.

–Pero si tú has estado aquí muchas veces. ¿No venías a veranear con James cuando erais niños?

–Así es, pero hace tantísimos años de eso que estoy seguro de que el pueblo habrá cambiado mucho.

–En ese caso, James sería mejor guía que yo, porque antes de casarme no vine nunca a Seabrook, así que no sé cómo era hace años.

–No te preocupes. Me conformaré con pasearme por el pueblo con una chica bonita a mi lado –me miró fijamente y me sonrojé, pero le dediqué una sonrisa.

–Después de esto, no me cabe duda de que habrá un puñado de mujeres esperándote en Dallas.

Jasper se limitó a encogerse de hombros con una sonrisa interesante en el rostro.

Un par de horas después, ambos salimos de casa con la intención de ir hasta el centro. Decidimos ir en coche, pero le prometí que pasearíamos un rato para que pudiera comprobar si Seabrook había cambiado tanto como él pensaba. A medida que fuimos avanzando, me fue señalando y explicando los comercios que él recordaba de cuando era niño, o cuáles eran nuevos para él.

Una vez aparqué el coche, los dos nos bajamos y caminamos por la acera, dirigiéndonos primero a la frutería. Nada más entrar, me percaté de que Jessica, la frutera y la mujer más fisgona que había conocido nunca, le dirigió a Jasper una sonrisa coqueta y a mí una mirada interrogante. ¿Qué diablos se creía? Me limité a ignorarla, y me dispuse a comprar lo que me hacía falta. Cinco minutos después nos encontrábamos en la cola esperando para pagar toda la fruta que quería comprar. Cuando fue nuestro turno, Jessica volvió a sonreírle a Jasper, haciéndome rodar los ojos.

–Buenas tardes, Alice. Hoy vienes bien acompañada, por lo que veo –observó a Jasper de arriba abajo, consiguiendo mortificarme. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan entrometida?

–Sí, es un buen amigo.

– ¡Pues estoy encantada de conocerte!

Jessica salió de detrás del mostrador y se colocó frente a Jasper, tendiéndole la mano. Él se limitó a estrechársela y a sonreírle con educación. Yo, por mi parte, me quedé atónita.

–Lo mismo digo, señorita.

–Me llamo Jessica Stanley –le dedicó una amplia sonrisa que consiguió avergonzarme incluso a mí.

Jasper me miró de reojo y yo me encogí de hombros discretamente.

–Jasper Whitlock.

– ¿Te vas a quedar en Seabrook mucho tiempo?

–Unos cuantos días. Estoy visitando a Alice y a James.

–Oh, qué bien. He pensado que podríamos… salir alguna noche, si te parece bien, claro.

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan descarada?

–Me halaga mucho tu oferta, Jessica, pero me temo que no voy a poder.

–Si es porque ya tienes novia, tranquilo, no te estoy proponiendo una cita.

–No es por eso –Jasper parecía necesitar ayuda, pero no supe cómo dársela. Además, aunque estuviese mal, me estaba divirtiendo con la situación. –Es que… no soy mucho de salir, y quiero pasar tiempo con mis amigos, ¿comprendes?

Jessica pareció desilusionada, pero en dos segundos volvió a sonreír como si no acabaran de darle calabazas.

–Y… sólo por curiosidad. ¿Tienes novia?

–No, pero sí que hay una chica.

Eso no me lo esperaba. ¿Y Jasper me había dicho hacía un rato que no había nadie? Bueno, tal vez estaba mintiendo para que Jessica le dejara en paz, pero si ese era el caso, ¿por qué no le cortaba el rollo diciéndole que sí tenía novia?

–Será una mujer afortunada –comentó Jessica, desdeñosa.

Entonces fue mi turno para intervenir, pues ya estaba harta de aquella extraña situación.

–Jessica, ¿puedes cobrarme la fruta, por favor?

– ¡Oh, claro que sí!

Volvió a colocarse tras el mostrador y se apresuró a hacer lo que le había pedido. Poco después, Jasper y yo salimos de allí con un par de bolsas cada uno. Caminamos hasta el coche y las dejamos en el maletero.

–Así que hay una chica, ¿eh? –pregunté alzando las cejas.

–Algo así –me respondió Jasper sacudiendo la cabeza.

– ¿Y eso qué significa?

Cerré el maletero y ambos comenzamos a caminar de nuevo en dirección a otro comercio.

–Pues… que no le he dicho nada de lo que siento.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que te rechazaría?

–Estoy seguro de que sí.

Fruncí el ceño, y por un momento quise decirle que ninguna mujer en su sano juicio le rechazaría, pero me mordí la lengua. Se suponía que no debería importarme.

– ¿Es que le has hecho algo malo?

Jasper se quedó callado e introdujo las manos en sus bolsillos.

–Supongo que sí.

–Pero si está enamorada de ti, te perdonará sea lo que sea que le hiciste. ¿No crees?

–No es tan sencillo.

Decidí que era hora de callarme cuando percibí su malestar, así que seguimos andando lentamente el uno junto al otro, como los dos viejos amigos que algún día habíamos sido.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Como véis, ****de momento ****su relación va viento en popa (claro, no han tocado el tema espinoso AÚN). Pero tiempo al tiempo, que las cosas se tienen que ir dando poco a poco. **

**En los últimos capítulos algunas me habéis preguntado que cuándo actualizo, y mi respuesta es: cuando puedo. Con la universidad voy bastante estresada y estoy muy poco tiempo en casa, por eso prefiero esperarme y actualizar los fines de semana o los viernes, que no tengo clase. Aun así, no os preocupéis, porque las que habéis leído alguna otra historia mía sabéis que nunca he dejado un fic a medias, y éste no va a ser la excepción.  
**

**Así que espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis con algún review :)  
**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! Xo  
**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 5-**

Una hora después ya habíamos dejado todas las bolsas de la compra dentro del coche, así que como todavía disponíamos de algo de tiempo antes de que James volviera a casa, decidimos dar una vuelta por el paseo marítimo.

Jasper insistió en invitarme a tomar un helado a pesar de que me negué rotundamente, pero finalmente terminó convenciéndome, de modo que cuando compró nuestros helados, decidimos sentarnos un rato en un banco.

– ¿Qué has estado haciendo en estos años? –me aventuré a preguntarle.

– ¿Profesionalmente?

Asentí en silencio, lamiendo mi helado de vainilla.

–Pues estuve dos años y medio trabajando media jornada como camarero, y después… conseguí terminar la carrera.

Abrí los ojos, sorprendida, cuando recordé de repente que Jasper había decidido emprender de nuevo sus estudios a través de una universidad a distancia hacía ya más de cuatro años.

– ¿En serio?

–Sí. Me costó lo mío, pero me dije que debía hacerlo y no dejarlo a medias, como todo lo que suelo empezar.

–Me alegro mucho por ti. Te felicito.

Me daba vergüenza decirle que no recordaba qué era lo que había estado estudiando, así que me callé.

–Gracias.

Carraspeé cuando me miró con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

– ¿Qué?

–Que no te dé vergüenza preguntármelo. Sé que no recuerdas lo que estaba estudiando –agaché la cabeza, totalmente ruborizada. ¿Tan obvio era? –Administración y gestión de empresas –me aclaró, y por un momento pensé que eso era exactamente lo necesitaba.

Aparté esos pensamientos de mi cabeza rápidamente. No iba a abrir ningún negocio, y menos con la ayuda de Jasper.

Lo miré de reojo, y comprobé que seguía sonriendo.

–Lo siento. Tengo muy mala memoria.

–No pasa nada, Ali.

Levanté la cabeza de golpe cuando escuché mi diminutivo. Hacía tiempo que nadie me llamaba así, porque Jasper había sido el único que lo había hecho anteriormente. Quise decirle algo, pero me percaté de que delante de nosotros había una mujer morena que no dejaba de mirar a Jasper. Pero bueno, ¿qué diablos les ocurría a todas las mujeres aquel día?

–Creo que tienes _otra_ admiradora –le dije bajito, señalándole discretamente con la cabeza a la persona en cuestión.

– ¿De qué estás…? –fijó su mirada en la mujer y después masculló: –Oh, no…

La morena se acercó a nosotros con paso decidido, y se detuvo delante de nuestro banco sin dejar de mirar a Jasper fijamente.

– ¿Jasper Whitlock? ¡No puedo creer que seas tú!

Los observé a ambos por turnos, sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ella era alta, bronceada, con unas bonitas curvas y unos preciosos y perfectos dientes. Un _bellezón_, vamos.

–Hola, María. Cuánto tiempo –Jasper se levantó, se sacudió las manos en sus pantalones para limpiar los restos de su helado, y a continuación abrazó a la mujer, que le devolvió el gesto efusivamente.

– Hace más de diez años que no nos vemos, Jazz. Ya te vale –fingió reprocharle dándole un toquecito en el pecho con el dedo, y yo fruncí el ceño. ¿Acababa de volverme invisible?

Entonces, como si la tal María acabara de leerme el pensamiento, dirigió su mirada hacia mi persona y me sonrió.

–Estás bien acompañado, por lo que veo.

Seguro que interiormente se estaba riendo de mí, pues ciertamente parecía idiota sentada en el banco, observando en silencio la conversación de dos personas y sujetando aún en la mano mi helado casi derretido.

–Oh, Alice es una buena amiga –le explicó Jasper.

Yo me levanté del banco con rapidez y le tendí la mano a la mujer, que la estrechó después de haberse asegurado de que no era la mano pringada de helado.

–Es un placer conocerte, Alice. Yo soy María, una conocida de Jasper.

–No me ha hablado de ti –le solté con una sonrisa forzada, y sentí la mirada atónita de Jasper.

–Seguro que apenas me recuerda –apuntilló ella mirando a Jasper.

–Claro que te recuerdo –intentó defenderse él.

–Ahora, sí. Pero en fin, ¿qué estás haciendo en Seabrook?

–He venido a visitar a Alice y a su marido, pues hacía años que no nos veíamos. Fuimos muy buenos amigos en Dallas.

–Oh, qué bien.

Me extrañó no haber visto antes en el pueblo a aquel espécimen de mujer, así que me aventuré a preguntarle:

– ¿Tú vives en Seabrook?

–Vengo a pasar algunos veranos, seguramente por eso no nos habíamos conocido antes –respondió educadamente.

–Claro. Todos en el pueblo se conocen.

María frunció los labios y arrugó la nariz.

–Son demasiado entrometidos para mi gusto.

Escuchamos el sonido de un claxon detrás de nosotros, así que los tres ladeamos la cabeza para encontrarnos con un deportivo que no encajaba nada en Seabrook. Seguro que el propietario era un millonario empedernido.

–Lo siento, mi marido me reclama. Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto, Jasper –se inclinó y le dio un largo beso en la mejilla que consiguió molestarme. –Ha sido un placer, Alice –me dijo, y antes de que pudiera responderle, ya se había marchado.

Tanto Jasper como yo nos quedamos observándola hasta que el cochazo se perdió en la lejanía, y después nos miramos atónitos.

–Tienes unas amigas muy raras –musité con los ojos muy abiertos.

–María no es mi amiga. Tal y como ha dicho, hacía más de diez años que no la veía.

Comenzamos a caminar de nuevo en dirección el coche, pero yo me moría de curiosidad por saber más sobre ella.

– ¿Dónde la conociste?

–Aquí, en Seabrook, mientras veraneaba con James.

– ¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?

–No sé, tendría doce o trece años… María tenía catorce.

–Caray… Te iban las mayores, ¿eh? –bromeé, aunque una parte de mí estaba enfurruñada y no comprendía por qué.

Bueno, sí que lo hacía. María era una mujer hermosa que tenía un marido millonario que la iba a buscar con un súper cochazo, pero en el fondo no era eso lo que me molestaba de ella.

Jasper me miró con una ceja alzada y sonrió levemente.

–Ella me dio mi primer beso.

¿Cómo había dicho? Parpadeé seguidamente sin poder creérmelo. Pensaba que su primer beso había sido conmigo, y así lo había creído desde que me besó. Genial.

– ¿Ah, sí? –carraspeé, sintiéndome idiota. Hasta en eso me había equivocado con él. –No me lo dijiste.

Se encogió de hombros tras meterse las manos en los bolsillos.

–No fuimos novios, sólo tonteamos. Éramos críos, Alice.

No sabía si debía decírselo, pero quise hacerlo a pesar de que eso llevara a otra conversación más… comprometida:

–Yo… pensé que tu primer beso había sido conmigo.

Abrí la puerta del coche, pues ya habíamos llegado hasta él, y me deslicé en el asiento del conductor mientras que Jasper se sentó en el del copiloto. Una vez hubo cerrado la puerta, me miró detenidamente.

–Fue contigo. Tú fuiste la primera chica a la que besé.

No lo entendía, así que le devolví la mirada a pesar de que sentía mis mejillas arder.

–Pero… Acabas de decir que…

–Sí, María me besó, pero el primer beso que yo di voluntariamente fue a ti.

– ¿Estás intentando decirme que ella te besó, pero tú no la besaste a ella?

–Más o menos, sí. Sé que puede sonar estúpido, pero siempre supe que tú serías la primera chica a la que besaría. A María no pude controlarla.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunté estupefacta, pero sintiéndome extrañamente bien y sonrojada por sus palabras.

–Pues porque me besó sin que yo me lo esperara.

–No me refiero a eso –negué lentamente con la cabeza. – ¿Por qué sabías que yo sería la primera chica a la que besarías?

Se encogió de hombros.

–Porque eras mi mejor amiga, y porque quería que fuera especial. Por eso el beso de María no significó nada.

Desvié mi mirada de la suya y me decidí que ya era hora de arrancar el coche. No podíamos quedarnos ahí aparcados todo el día.

–Pues… me alegro de oírlo –admití con la mirada clavada en la carretera cuando me decidí a arrancar.

– ¿Sí? ¿No te molestó? Me parece que nunca hablamos del tema.

Y ya no tenía sentido hacerlo, tampoco. Total, ¿qué más daba a esas alturas?

–No me molestó. Me alegré de que hubieras sido tú y no cualquier otro niñato de nuestra clase. Al fin y al cabo, tú también eras mi mejor amigo –mascullé con una sonrisa triste, y por el rabillo del ojo me percaté de la mirada Jasper, pero no se la devolví. No me atrevía.

Aquella noche, mientras cenábamos, Jasper y yo le explicamos a James lo que habíamos hecho por la tarde; el contratiempo con Jessica, la caminata y el helado por el paseo marítimo, y el reencuentro con María.

–Estás hecho un conquistador, Jasper. Eso no me lo puedes negar –apuntó James señalando a su amigo con el tenedor.

Yo, por mi parte, rodé los ojos cuando vi la sonrisita orgullosa de Jasper, y deseé que no comenzaran a presumir de sus logros cual gallitos de granja.

– ¿No recuerdas a María? Pasó bastante tiempo con nosotros aquel verano.

James pareció meditarlo unos segundos.

–No sé, tal vez sí. Recuerdo a una morenaza que tenía unas te… –me miró de repente y yo alcé una ceja en señal de advertencia, así que cambió rápidamente sus palabras: –Que estaba muy bien dotada. ¿Te refieres a esa?

Jasper se rió entre dientes, y eso sólo consiguió molestarme aún más. ¿Es que mi marido sólo era capaz de recordarla por sus buenos atributos o qué?

–Creo que sí.

–Pues nunca la he visto por el pueblo. ¿Tú sí, nena?

No supe si alegrarme o no cuando James quiso introducirme en la conversación.

–No. Me ha dicho que viene a veranear aquí de vez en cuando, así que será por eso que no la conocemos.

James asintió, metiéndose una considerable cantidad de carne en la boca.

–Alice me ha contado los planes para el miércoles por la noche –Jasper cambió de tema y yo se lo agradecí enormemente. No me apetecía seguir escuchando cosas sobre la tal María_ Robabesos_.

– ¿Qué planes?

–James, te lo he explicado esta mañana, ¿no lo recuerdas? –mi marido me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par y negó con la cabeza. –La cena con Edward y Bella. ¿Te suena?

– ¡Ah, sí, sí! Claro que sí –puse los ojos en blanco. – ¿Te parece bien, Jazz?

–Mucho. Tengo ganas de conocerlos.

–Pues no tendrás que esperar hasta el miércoles. El granero que estoy terminando de construir se encuentra en su rancho, así que mañana, si me acompañas, los conocerás.

–Perfecto. Así podré comprobar si les caigo bien o no con antelación –bromeó, dedicándome una sonrisita, y yo me reí entre dientes.

–Seguro que les caerás fenomenal. Ya te he dicho que son muy sencillos y muy buenas personas.

–Si lo dices tú, me lo creo.

Le sonreí sinceramente, y cuando volví a mirar a James me percaté de que éste nos observaba de una forma extraña, por lo que agaché la cabeza y continué comiendo. Esperaba que no hubiera malinterpretado nuestras sonrisas. Sólo estábamos siendo corteses, estaba claro.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, Jasper me ayudó a recoger la mesa e insistió en fregar los platos de nuevo, pero no le dejé, así que lo obligué a irse al salón con James para que viera la televisión. Lo hizo a regañadientes, y yo me puse a la tarea, sintiéndome exhausta.

Aquel día había sido muy largo y muy cansado. Por una parte, la noche anterior no había dormido apenas por culpa de los nervios, los mismos que no me habían dejado concentrarme en nada aquella mañana, y por la otra, aquella tarde me lo había pasado muy bien junto a Jasper, pero también me había fatigado. Nos habíamos puesto al día, más o menos, sin tocar el espinoso tema de nuestra única noche juntos, nos habíamos reído y habíamos hecho memoria. Todo estaba bien entre nosotros. De momento.

Cuando terminé de fregar los platos me sequé las manos con el paño y después me froté los ojos, pues los sentía cansados. Estiré los brazos, me quité el delantal y me encaminé hacia el salón, pero no entré, simplemente me asomé para encontrarme a mi marido y a Jasper mirando las noticias deportivas sin abrir la boca. Y yo que pensaba que estarían dando gritos o como mínimo hablando sobre fútbol…

Carraspeé para hacerme notar, y el primero que miró en mi dirección fue Jasper. Me sonrió, y acto seguido fue James el que dejó de mirar la pantalla para observarme.

–Me voy ya a dormir, que estoy muy cansada –les informé, dándole toquecitos a la pared con el dedo.

–Muy bien, nena. Yo no tardaré en subir, que mañana tenemos que levantarnos pronto –me dijo a mí pero mirando a Jasper como si estuviera dejándole claro aquel hecho.

–Como quieras. Buenas noches –me marché del salón cuando escuché sus respuestas, y me dirigí a la habitación que compartía con James.

Una vez allí, me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama sin taparme demasiado, pues aquella noche hacía bastante calor. Me adormilé un poco, pero volví a despertarme cuando escuché a James entrar en la habitación. Lo observé con un ojo abierto, y me removí cuando se metió en la cama y me abrazó por detrás. Estaba muerta de calor. Me acarició los brazos, y supe con exactitud qué era lo que quería.

–Ahora no, hace mucho calor… –farfullé medio dormida.

–Eso nunca nos ha detenido, nena –me murmuró al oído, y yo negué con la cabeza.

Entonces recordé que no estábamos solos en la casa y me puse nerviosa.

–No podemos, James. Jasper está en la habitación de al lado…

– ¿Y? Creo que sabe lo que hace un matrimonio en la cama.

James comenzó a besarme la nuca y el cuello, y me controlé para no darme la vuelta y apartarlo. Me estaba muriendo de calor y en aquel momento sólo me apetecía dormir. ¿No podía entenderlo?

–James, estoy muy cansada.

– ¿Cuál será tu siguiente excusa? ¿Que te duele la cabeza?

Ladeé la cabeza cuando escuché su mordaz respuesta en el instante en que dejó de besarme.

–No, no me duele, pero me dolerá si sigues insistiendo. ¿No puedes comprender que hoy estoy exhausta?

Mi marido resopló, dejó de abrazarme y se dio la vuelta en la cama, quedando de espaldas a mí.

–A saber por qué… –masculló enfadado, y yo suspiré, cansada. Cuando se lo proponía era peor que un niño pequeño.

–No te enfades, James –le pedí incorporándome hasta que quedé sentada. Entonces, me incliné hacia él y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su brazo. –James –lo llamé, acariciándole la mejilla con un dedo.

– ¿Tan raro te parece que me apetezca estar contigo? –farfulló secamente.

–No me parece raro. Me preocuparía que no quisieras estarlo, pero… –suspiré, sin tener ganas de hablar. –No importa. Ven.

Me tumbé de nuevo y esperé hasta que se dio la vuelta. Me miró cuando alcé los brazos, y sin decir nada más, sonrió y se colocó sobre mí para besarme y acariciarme.

* * *

**Pues bueeeno, poco a poco vamos descubriendo detalles de su pasado (que están relacionados con su presente, obviamente ;D) Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy y que me lo digáis con un review.  
**

**Y a las chicas que no tenéis cuenta, sólo os puedo responder por aquí, y en el capítulo anterior ya aclaré cómo iba a ser las actualizaciones.  
**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! Xo  
**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 6-**

A la mañana siguiente me levanté a las ocho menos cuarto, pues James se iba a trabajar a las ocho y media, y debía prepararle el desayuno. Fui al cuarto de baño cuando me aseguré de que mi marido estaba despierto, me lavé la cara y a continuación bajé las escaleras, encontrándome a Jasper tomándose un café en la cocina. Me dedicó una sonrisa cuando me vio aparecer por la puerta.

–Buenos días –me saludó alzando su taza de café, y yo parpadeé, sorprendida.

–Buenos días, Jasper. Veo que no has podido esperar para el desayuno –murmuré aún medio dormida, dirigiéndome a la cafetera.

–Pensaba que no te ibas a levantar todavía y por eso me he preparado yo el café.

–He de prepararle el desayuno a James.

–Ah…

No dijo nada más, así que yo tampoco lo hice. Una vez tuve preparados dos cafés, uno para mi marido y otro para mí, me senté al lado de Jasper.

–Pareces cansada –me comentó, mirándome detenidamente.

Y yo no quise que lo hiciera, pues estaba despeinada, aún llevaba puesto el camisón que estaba bastante arrugado y sentía que no podía dejar de bostezar. Pero mi mortificación llegó cuando recordé que tal vez nos había oído a James y a mí durante la noche, pues mi marido no se había dormido hasta pasadas las dos de la madrugada, al igual que yo. Por ese motivo cogí mi taza de café y me la llevé a los labios sin pensar, chamuscándome la lengua en el acto.

–Estoy bien –fue mi única respuesta cuando recuperé la movilidad en la lengua. – ¿Y tú qué tal has dormido?

–Francamente bien. Ayer conseguiste cansarme mucho con tanto paseo.

Alcé una ceja con una sonrisita divertida en el rostro.

–Tú quisiste pasear, así que no me eches la culpa a mí.

En ese instante, James hizo acto de presencia en la cocina.

–Buenos días a los dos –nos saludó justo antes de darme un beso en los labios para luego sentarse enfrente de Jasper, en el sitio donde se encontraba intacta su taza de café. – ¿Estás preparado para trabajar, Jazz?

–Creo que sí. Será interesante, porque nunca he ayudado a construir un granero –le respondió él sonriente, poniéndose en pie para fregar su taza de café.

Yo me quedé atónita al ver su buena disposición en lo que a las tareas domésticas se refería, y mortificada porque no me parecía bien que nuestro invitado se tomara tantas molestias.

–No me sorprende –James apuró su taza de café al máximo, pues ya eran las ocho y cuarto, y después se levantó de la mesa. Cogió su sombrero, se lo colocó, y a continuación regresó para darme otro beso. –Nos vemos a la hora de la comida, preciosa. Jasper, te espero en el coche, así que no tardes.

El aludido asintió sin palabras, y continuó fregando la taza y la cuchara. Yo me levanté cuando escuché la puerta al cerrarse, y me coloqué al lado de Jasper.

–No es necesario que te molestes tanto. A mí no me importa hacerlo.

–Lo he ensuciado yo, ¿verdad? Pues yo lo limpio. No hay problema, Alice, tú ya tienes bastante con tener que limpiar todo lo que ensucia James.

Tragué saliva al escuchar sus palabras, y cuando Jasper terminó de limpiar su taza, coloqué la mía y la de James en el fregadero.

–Me voy ya –me dijo, y yo me di la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con él. –Luego nos vemos.

–Que os vaya bien.

Me despedí de él con la mano y con una sonrisa, y decidí que ya era hora de ponerme a fregar y a limpiar. Un rato después, cuando subí al segundo piso para hacer las camas, me sorprendí gratamente al percatarme de que Jasper se había molestado en ordenar la habitación y en hacer su cama. Aunque en realidad, no sabía por qué me extrañaba, si había estado comportándose así desde que llegó el día anterior. Bueno, me ahorró algo de trabajo, así que se lo agradecí internamente. Me pasé la mañana planchando ropa y quitando el polvo de los muebles, así que apenas me di cuenta de la hora que era cuando los escuché llegar. Por suerte, había dejado la comida hecha.

–Ya estamos aquí –la voz de James me hizo sonreír, así que salí a recibirlos al pasillo. Mi marido me abrazó y me besó como no solía hacer a menudo, y después saludé a Jasper tímidamente. Me daba vergüenza que James se comportara de ese modo delante de él.

Sonreí cuando me di cuenta de que ambos estaban llenos de polvo. No se me hacía tan raro verlo en James, pues ya estaba acostumbrada, pero sí en Jasper.

– ¿Cómo ha ido el día? –me interesé cuando los dos se asearon y refrescaron un poco, y se sentaron después en la mesa.

–Bien, como siempre –fue la escueta respuesta de James.

–Me ha gustado, aunque ha sido cansado. Entre el calor, el polvo y la madera…

– ¿Crees que podrás soportarlo otra vez esta tarde? –le preguntó James burlonamente.

–Por supuesto.

–Y… ¿qué tal con Edward y con Bella? –intervine yo.

–Muy bien, ambos me han parecido muy simpáticos.

– ¿Ves? Yo tenía razón.

–Bella me ha dicho que luego te llamará para saber si te apetece ir a merendar con ella esta tarde.

–Oh, me apetece mucho. Además, ya no tengo nada más que hacer en casa por hoy –le respondí, contenta por aquella noticia. Siempre me apetecía salir un poco de casa.

Y efectivamente, poco rato después de que tanto James como Jasper se marcharan de nuevo, Bella me llamó y quedamos para ir a merendar.

–Jasper me ha dicho que le habéis caído genial –le comenté una vez estuvimos acomodadas en una pequeña pero acogedora cafetería situada a las afueras de Seabrook. Era el lugar al Bella y yo que solíamos ir a merendar de vez en cuando, e incluso ya conocíamos al dependiente y a los camareros que trabajaban allí.

– ¿Sí? Me alegro. A mí me ha parecido muy simpático y agradable. Y lo mejor de todo es que ha hecho muy buenas migas con Edward.

– ¿De veras? En ese caso no debemos preocuparnos por la cena de mañana.

–Por supuesto que no. Y, por cierto, ¿cómo fue vuestro reencuentro? ¿Tenso? –se interesó, observándome con una mirada curiosa.

–No te creas… Fue algo normal. Al principio estuve muy nerviosa, pero creo que es fácil sentirse cómoda en presencia de Jasper.

–Opino igual. Es muy educado y servicial. Cada vez que me ha visto salir de la casa, ha venido corriendo a ayudarme a bajar las escaleras del porche. ¿Te lo puedes creer? –me preguntó, sorprendida, antes de darle un sorbo a su zumo de piña.

–Sí, me lo puedo creer –le respondí con una risita. –Ayer, después de comer, se empeñó en fregar los platos, y por la noche quiso hacer lo mismo pero no le dejé. Y esta mañana ha fregado su taza de café, e incluso ha ordenado su habitación y ha hecho su cama.

–Caray… Pues alégrate. Ojalá mis invitados hiciesen lo mismo –se rió Bella relajándose en su asiento.

–Si te soy sincera, a mí me hace sentir un poco mal.

– ¿Por qué?

–No lo sé. Se supone que un invitado no debe preocuparse por las tareas domésticas.

–Bueno, si quiere ayudarte, déjale. Si no lo haces, se sentirá mal porque pensará que rechazas su ayuda.

–Pero tal vez, si no le pongo freno, creerá que me estoy aprovechando de él.

Bella rodó los ojos y volvió a darle otro sorbo a su zumo, haciéndome reír. En el fondo sabía lo que había querido decirme con aquella mirada: que no le diera importancia a aquel tema, porque en realidad no la tenía.

Por la noche, después de cenar, fregamos los platos entre Jasper y yo; de ese modo no discutimos. James, por su parte, se limitó a dejar su plato y su vaso sucios sobre la mesa, y después se marchó a ver la televisión al salón.

–Este hombre… –murmuré mientras frotaba intensamente los restos de comida del plato de mi marido.

– ¿Es que no te ayuda nunca? –me preguntó Jasper mirándome de reojo.

–Sí, sí lo hace. No tan a menudo como debería, pero lo hace.

No dijo nada más, simplemente se limitó a resoplar y a continuar aclarando los cacharros que yo le iba pasando. Una vez hubimos terminado, ambos salimos al salón y nos encontramos a James profundamente dormido en su sillón. Me acerqué a él y le di unos cuantos golpecitos en el hombro para despertarlo.

–Vamos a la cama –le dije cuando abrió los ojos y me miró, desorientado.

–No estaba dormido –farfulló, levantándose con torpeza.

–No, claro que no –miré a Jasper, y éste me dedicó una leve sonrisa. –Nos vamos ya a dormir. Si quieres, puedes quedarte un rato viendo la televisión –le aclaré.

–No, no importa. Yo también me iré ya a la cama, que estoy molido.

–Como quieras. Hasta mañana –me despedí de él, y acto seguido salí del salón seguida por James, que parecía no poder mantener los ojos abiertos.

Yo, por mi parte, no tenía demasiado sueño, por lo que cuando me metí en la cama y empecé a escuchar los ronquidos de mi marido a mi lado en el momento en el que se tumbó, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Y así permanecieron durante mucho rato, pues entre el calor que tenía y las profundas respiraciones de James tan cerca de mí, no me veía capaz de conciliar el sueño. Decidí levantarme a beber un vaso de agua fresquita, deseando refrescarme un poco. Miré el reloj y vi que no eran más de las dos y media de la madrugada, así que me estiré y suspiré sonoramente cuando salí de la habitación. Bajé a paso lento las escaleras y caminé hacia la cocina. De la nevera saqué una jarra de agua y me serví un vaso lleno. Me lo bebí sin prisas, alargando el momento, hasta que percibí algo extraño a través de la ventana. Me di cuenta de que en el porche trasero había humo, así que abrí la puerta trasera que teníamos en la cocina y me asomé por la rendija, asustada. Respiré con tranquilidad cuando me percaté de que el causante del humo era Jasper, que estaba sentado en las escaleras fumando un cigarro. Y ése hecho sí que me sorprendió, pues que yo recordara, jamás había sido aficionado al tabaco.

Decidí salir al exterior para hacerle un poco de compañía, pues sabía que lo único que me esperaba en mi habitación eran los ronquidos de James y el sofocante calor que no me dejaría conciliar el sueño.

–Hola –lo saludé en voz baja cuando me senté a su lado, sorprendiéndole.

Me miró fijamente durante un largo segundo, y después sonrió, apagando el cigarro que ya estaba totalmente consumido.

– ¿Te he despertado?

–No, qué va. No podía dormir –lo tranquilicé. – ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿Y desde cuándo fumas?

–Tampoco podía dormir. Hace mucho calor –asentí casi frenéticamente, alegrándome de que no sólo yo sintiera aquel bochorno. –Y respecto al tabaco… Fumo de vez en cuando, cuando necesito olvidarme de según qué cosas durante algún rato.

Aquella respuesta tan críptica me dejó con ganas de preguntarle a qué cosas se refería, pero me dije a mí misma que no era momento de ser entrometida. Aún así, sentía que debía interesarme:

– ¿Estás preocupado por algo?

Se encogió de hombros.

–Supongo que sí.

–Y… ¿hay alguna forma de que pueda ayudarte?

Me miró, pero antes de que pudiera devolverle la mirada desvió la suya.

–No importa.

–Sí que importa. Puedes contármelo –una parte de mí deseaba que recuperásemos aunque fuera una mínima parte de aquella amistad tan bonita que compartimos, pero mi parte racional sabía que jamás podríamos volver a ser tan buenos amigos. No después de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros.

–No, porque sé lo que me vas a responder cuando te lo diga.

Fruncí el ceño sin entender nada.

– ¿Qué te voy a responder?

–Que no es asunto mío.

– ¿El qué?

Volvió a mirarme, pero ésa vez no apartó la mirada y consiguió ponerme nerviosa. Acto seguido, suspiró sonoramente y se frotó las manos con nerviosismo.

–Creo que James no te merece –dijo quedamente, sorprendiéndome a más no poder.

– ¿Cómo?

–No te trata como debería, y no soporto ver lo que está haciendo contigo.

¿Pero quién se había creído que era? No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

– ¿Y qué crees que está haciendo conmigo? –inquirí, molesta.

–Está anulándote por completo. Quiere controlar tu vida, y no lo aguanto.

– ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

–No te deja abrir un negocio propio, no quiere tener hijos a pesar de que a ti te encantaría ser madre, y para lo único para lo que te quiere es para que le hagas la comida, le limpies lo que él mismo ensucia y para el sexo.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y sentí unas ganas tremendas de girarle la cara de un bofetón por su insolencia.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas barbaridades? –alcé la voz poniéndome en pie, alterada, sintiendo que el corazón me latía a mil por hora dentro del pecho.

– ¡No he dicho ninguna mentira! –él también se puso en pie y me encaró. –Y lo peor de todo es que tú te limitas a agachar la cabeza y a acatar sus órdenes.

– ¡Es mi marido!

– ¡Pero no es tu dueño! ¡Y tú no deberías ser su esclava!

Me quedé paralizada, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, conmocionada por sus palabras.

–Jamás fuiste así, Alice. Antes… eras diferente. Recuerdo que no dejabas que nadie se aprovechara de ti, y ahora…

–Ahora nada. Sigo siendo como antes, sólo que ahora tengo un marido al que atender.

Jasper negó furiosamente con la cabeza, como si no pudiera concebir esa simple idea.

–Pero no puede tratarte como lo hace, Alice. ¿Es que no lo ves? Si tú fueras mi… –se calló abruptamente, y yo se lo agradecí enormemente cuando supe lo que había estado a punto de decir, a pesar de que mi corazón ya había dado un doloroso vuelco dentro de mi pecho. "Si tú fueras mi mujer…". –Si algún día llego a casarme, te aseguro que haré todo lo posible por mi esposa, para que sonría y sea feliz. Si me pide que le baje la luna, probablemente no pueda hacerlo, pero te juro que haré lo posible por conseguirlo. No me quedaré de brazos cruzados mientras veo cómo se va encerrando en sí misma…

– ¡Ya basta! ¡Cállate ya! –me harté. – ¡No tienes derecho a hablarme así! ¡Tú no eres nadie para decir esas cosas ni sobre James ni sobre mí!

–Soy tu amigo –declaró firmemente.

– ¿Sí? ¿Mi amigo el que me utilizó la noche anterior a mi boda, pero no tuvo las agallas de quedarse hasta el día siguiente? ¿Ése amigo eres tú?

Se quedó en silencio durante unos largos segundos, como si no hubiera esperado que le sacara aquel tema. Y yo no tenía pensado hacerlo, pero ésas palabras habían permanecido encerradas dentro de mí durante tres años y acababan de encontrar el momento idóneo para escapar.

–Sabes que no te utilicé.

– ¿Ah, no? –estaba al borde de las lágrimas y las manos me temblaban descontroladamente. –Pues eso fue lo que me pareció cuando no te encontré en mi casa a la mañana siguiente.

–Te ibas a casar con mi mejor amigo, ¿qué querías que hiciera?

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo; pero por otra parte, ¿qué esperaba que me dijera? Siempre había sabido que jamás había sido más que una amiga para él.

–No te negaste a pasar la noche conmigo.

Su mirada cambió significativamente, y dejó de ser desesperada para pasar a ser feroz.

–Tú me lo pediste, Alice, no sé si lo recuerdas. Aunque, a decir verdad, me sorprende mucho que recuerdes lo que sucedió entre nosotros. Creo recordar que estabas bastante borracha –decretó, observándome con crueldad.

Aquellas palabras me sentaron como una patada en el estómago. Sí, había estado borracha, pero también le había revelado mis sentimientos. ¿Es que tan poco había significado aquella noche para él?

–Vete al infierno –mascullé antes de darme la vuelta y entrar en la casa, deseando por todos los medios que no me viera llorar.

Subí las escaleras casi corriendo y me encerré en el cuarto de baño, dispuesta a no volver a dejarme pisotear por Jasper. No tropezaría dos veces con la misma piedra.

* * *

**Se lió la gorda, ahora sí que sí. Pero bueno, ya iba siendo hora de que pusieran los puntos sobre las íes, ¿verdad? Ya veremos cómo termina esto...Sé que hay algunas lectoras a las que James les cae como una patada en el trasero, pero también sé que hay algunas a las que no les molesta, así que me gustaría saber qué opináis los dos bandos de lo que ha dicho Jasper. ¿Tiene razón o no?  
**

**Seguramente el siguiente capítulo lo subiré el domingo, pues el sábado es mi cumpleaños (ya voy a dejar los "teen" atrás y a entrar en los temidos 20 U_U) Además de que estaré medio depresiva porque ya se termina Amanecer, y no quiero cumplir años y... xD En fin. **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que me lo digáis con un review. ¿Nos leemos en el siguiente?  
**

**¡Hasta pronto! Xo  
**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 7-**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté deseando que mi marido no nos hubiese escuchado discutir la noche anterior. Por eso, cuando James se levantó detrás de mí para irse a trabajar y no me dijo nada al respecto sobre el tema, supuse que no se había enterado de nada, y le di gracias al cielo por ello.

Cuando bajé las escaleras, recé para no encontrarme a Jasper en la cocina. No estaba allí, y tampoco bajó a desayunar con James. Yo no tenía hambre, por lo que me excusé con mi marido diciéndole que tenía dolor de estómago y que prefería saltarme el desayuno. Realmente no le estaba mintiendo, pues me sentía cansada, y todo porque apenas había dormido la noche anterior por culpa de Jasper. No podía dejar de pensar en sus dolorosas palabras y en sus constantes cambios de humor. Al principio de nuestra conversación, se había mostrado cauto y preocupado por mí, pero después me había atacado recordándome el error que ambos habíamos cometido tres años atrás. No lo entendía.

Fruncí el ceño cuando James se levantó de la silla, dejando como siempre su taza sucia sobre la mesa, y se colocó el sombrero.

– ¿Jasper no va a ir contigo? –pregunté extrañada.

–Tiene dolor de cabeza. Antes, cuando he ido a despertarle, me ha dicho que hoy no le apetecía venir conmigo y que preferiría quedarse a descansar.

Asentí en silencio, sin saber qué decir. No tenía ningunas ganas de quedarme sola con él, pues temía echarme a llorar en cualquier momento por su culpa.

No me di cuenta de que James se había acercado a mí hasta que me abrazó y me dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

–Nos vemos después, nena.

–Hasta luego.

Me mordí el labio cuando me quedé sola en la cocina, y suspiré al empezar a fregar los platos. Tal vez Jasper había tenido razón en algo de lo que me había dicho la noche anterior, pero no tenía derecho a opinar sobre cómo me trataba James. Al fin y al cabo, yo jamás me había quejado de tener que hacérselo prácticamente todo, aunque me había jurado a mí misma que no me convertiría en la típica esposa que vivía a la sombra de su marido y que estaba vigilada siempre por él. Sin embargo, y aunque me doliera admitirlo, en eso me había convertido desde que perdí mi empleo.

Unos pasos en las escaleras consiguieron desconcentrarme, y me puse tan nerviosa que la taza que estaba fregando se me resbaló de los dedos y la perdí en el fregadero lleno de espuma. No me di la vuelta cuando percibí que Jasper había entrado en la cocina.

–Buenos días –murmuró, yendo hacia la cafetera para prepararse el desayuno.  
Era capaz de sentir su mirada fija en mi espalda, pero no me atrevía a encararle, y mucho menos a hablarle. Opinaba que no merecía mi atención después de cómo me había tratado la noche anterior.

Podía distinguir qué era lo que estaba haciendo según los sonidos que escuchaba, así que supe exactamente cuándo se puso el café en la taza y cuándo se sentó en la silla. Estaba totalmente convencida de que seguía mirándome. Entonces, súbitamente, percibí su presencia justo detrás de mí, y como no había escuchado el ruido de su silla al moverse y no me lo esperaba, me tensé de repente.

–Perdóname, por favor.

Mis ojos estaban fijos en la espuma del fregadero, y temí moverme. No estaba preparada para volver a hablar con él. Aún no. Ni siquiera había procesado todo lo que me había dicho la noche anterior, pues había preferido olvidarlo, pero sabía que no podía dejar que me insultara cuando le diera la gana y que pocas horas después me suplicara perdón. Así no era como se trataban los amigos.

–Alice… Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que ocurrió anoche.

–Pues habla –mascullé secamente, retomando mi tarea de fregar los platos. Me temblaban las manos, pero me dije a mí misma que cuanta más indiferencia mostrara hacia el tema, mejor.

–No quiero hablarle a tu espalda –no le respondí, y mucho menos me relajé cuando sentí que resoplaba. –Veo que sigues siendo tan obstinada como antes.

–Si lo único que vas a hacer va a ser insultarme, la conversación ha terminado –declaré, harta y nerviosa.

–No te estoy insultando.

–Ayer sí lo hiciste.

Para mi desgracia, terminé de fregar los cacharros que había en el fregadero, pues no había mucho que lavar, así que me entretuve en quitar el agua sucia y en limpiar la encimera. No me atrevía a darme la vuelta.

–Por eso te pido perdón. Por eso, y por todo lo malo que te dije. Discúlpame, Alice. No sé lo que me pasó… No tenía derecho a hablarte así, y tampoco a hacerlo de James, pero…

–No hay peros que valgan –lo interrumpí abruptamente. –No eres nadie para entrometerte ni en nuestra relación ni en nuestra vida.

–Tienes razón. Totalmente –aceptó. – ¿Puedes darte la vuelta, por favor? Me pone nervioso no verte la cara mientras hablamos.

Suspiré levemente y, secándome las manos con el paño, volteé hasta que quedamos cara a cara. Me apoyé en la encimera y me crucé de brazos cuando tuve las manos secas.

–Quiero… explicarte lo que ocurrió aquella mañana.

–No, por favor –me apresuré a responder, aterrada. No quería hablar de aquel tema en ese momento. Y no querría hacerlo nunca, pues me atemorizaba recordarlo, y más sabiendo lo que Jasper había pensado de mí en esos tres años después de aquella noche. –Olvídalo.

–No puedo. Necesito explicártelo.

– ¡Ya no importa!

–Ya lo sé, sé que no tiene sentido que lo hablemos, pero no podemos negar que ocurrió.

Sí, y llevaba tres años sintiéndome como una golfa por haberme acostado con el mejor amigo de mi prometido la noche anterior a nuestra boda. No necesitaba que Jasper me lo recordara.

–Podemos olvidarlo –murmuré, deseando que dejara pasar el tema.

–Sólo quiero que sepas que no te utilicé –recordaba haberlo acusado de eso mismo la noche anterior. –Es cierto que aquella noche… tú me pediste que me quedara contigo, pero lo hice porque deseaba hacerlo. Jamás quise herirte, y sé que lo hice, pero no fue mi intención.

Me mordí el labio inferior y desvié mi mirada hacia el suelo, sabiendo que no podría mirarlo mientras hablábamos de aquel tema. Al fin y al cabo, había sido yo quien lo había sacado a relucir durante nuestra discusión, así que lo único que podía hacer era aguantarme.

–Por favor, dime algo, Alice.

–Sólo puedo decirte que ya no importa, porque lo que ocurrió entre tú y yo no cambió nada –le dije quedamente, sin dejar de mirar un punto fijo en el suelo. –Me casé con James a pesar de que aquel día me sentí como una basura, pero ya da igual, pues aquí estamos los dos tres años después.

–Pero… jamás hablamos del tema.

– ¿Y qué va a ocurrir ahora si lo hacemos? ¿Crees que… nuestra relación va a cambiar? –negué lentamente con la cabeza, respondiéndome a mí misma. –Recuerdo lo que nos dijimos aquella noche, Jasper. Lo recuerdo todo, aunque tú creas que no porque estaba borracha.

Frunció el ceño y me miró con cara de disculpa, pero no le hice caso.

–Si ahora me dices que en aquel momento estabas enamorado de mí, probablemente te crea como lo hice aquella noche cuando me lo dijiste, pero ya no me importa. Yo también… estaba enamorada de ti, y cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente pensé que estarías dispuesto a luchar por lo nuestro, porque yo sí lo estaba. Y lo único que encontré fue nada, porque tú no estabas allí. Cuando me di cuenta de que habías huido, supe que lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros había sido un error a pesar de que para mí fue la noche más maravillosa de toda mi vida. Te diré que, incluso mientras me vestían, me maquillaban y me llevaban hacia la iglesia, guardaba dentro de mí la esperanza de que me impidieras casarme con James. Pero cuando te vi a su lado en el altar, dispuesto y resignado a entregarme a otro hombre, comprendí que para ti aquella noche no había significado tanto como para mí.

–Eso no es cierto.

Asentí lentamente, intentando tragar el nudo de tristeza que se había instalado en mi garganta. Respiré hondo, sabiendo que me encontraba al borde de las lágrimas, y luche por impedir que aparecieran.

– ¿Y ahora qué más da?

–Claro que importa, Alice, porque puedo imaginar la opinión que tienes de mí desde ese día, y quiero cambiarla –me aclaró, al borde de la desesperación. –Sigo siendo el mismo Jasper con el que jugabas y bromeabas.

–Todos hemos cambiado.

–Pero en el fondo sigo siendo el mismo, y sé que tú también lo eres.

–No. Yo cambié cuando me casé.

–No. Alice, no es cierto.

Estaba cansada de aquella discusión.

–Ya basta, por favor. Acepto tus disculpas, pero quiero que sepas que no voy a dejar que vuelvas a tratarme como lo hiciste ayer. No quiero que… le digas nada a James sobre lo que me dijiste a mí, ¿entendido? Él siempre te ha admirado y se ha preocupado por ti, así que, por favor, intenta que vuestra relación no cambie.

Tardó varios segundos en responder, y cuando lo hizo, ni siquiera me miró.

–Siento muchísimo que hayamos llegado a esto, Alice. Y no tienes que preocuparte con respecto a James. No le voy a hacer pasar ningún mal rato, y mucho menos quiero hacértelo pasar a ti, así que si vas a estar más cómoda, puedo marcharme ahora mismo.

Mi corazón dio un bote doloroso dentro de mi pecho, y supe que lo último que deseaba en aquel momento, a pesar de nuestra amarga discusión, era que Jasper se marchara. Me dije a mí misma que aquello no podía estar sucediendo, porque tarde o temprano él se marcharía de nuevo a Dallas y yo debería dejarle ir, así que intenté controlar mis sentimientos.

–No hace falta. No te voy a echar.

–Espero que no tengas que llegar a ese extremo. Sólo… me iré si me lo pides, de verdad. Estoy dispuesto a alejarme de vosotros… de ti, sólo para hacerte feliz.

Me mordí el labio inferior al escuchar sus palabras, y tuve que respirar hondo para serenarme.

–No será necesario. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites.

–No te quiero incomodar.

Entonces me atreví a alzar la vista y fijarla en la suya, consiguiendo así que se me disparara el corazón dentro del pecho.

–No me incomodas. Sólo… no volvamos a hablar del tema y olvidemos lo que nos dijimos anoche. ¿De acuerdo?

Asintió en silencio, y supe por su rostro que no estaba para nada convencido con mis condiciones, pero debería aguantarse. Yo no soportaría volver a pasar por lo que pasé la noche anterior, así que si quería que tuviésemos la fiesta en paz, que dejara sus prejuicios a un lado durante su estancia en nuestra casa.

–Significa eso que… ¿me has perdonado?

–Sí. Pero me va a costar mucho olvidar lo que nos dijimos.

Jasper asintió con seriedad.

–Lo entiendo. Fui un cerdo y un capullo.

Sonreí y suspiré temblorosamente, sintiéndome nerviosa. Después de la tristeza que me había inundado al escucharle decir que se marcharía, no estaba preparada para demasiadas emociones más aquel día, y eso que acababa de comenzar.

– ¿Por qué no has ido con James hoy?

–Quería hablar contigo a solas. Sabía que tú no querrías hacerlo, pero debía intentarlo –respiré hondo y volví a mirarle, tragando saliva cuando me percaté de que él también me miraba. –No quería marcharme de aquí teniendo mala relación contigo. Ahora que nos hemos vuelto a ver, no quiero que perdamos el contacto.

Asentí en silencio.

–Yo tampoco.

Cuando volvimos a quedarnos en silencio, Jasper carraspeó.

– ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo, ya que estoy aquí?

–Pues… ahora que lo dices, sí. En el desván hay algunas cajas de ropa que me gustaría bajar para donarla. Hay muchas prendas que ya no me pongo, y lo único que hacen allí arriba es generar polvo. ¿Quieres ayudarme a bajarlas?

–Será un placer –me guiñó un ojo, haciéndome sonreír, a pesar de que en mi fuero interno deseaba fervientemente no volver a discutir con él en lo que quedaba de semana.

Al mediodía, después de que termináramos de comer, Jasper decidió acompañar a James a casa de nuestros amigos para terminar de una vez por todas el granero, pues cuatro manos trabajarían más rápido que dos.

Por eso, cuando me quedé sola, decidí ver la televisión un rato. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía nada más que hacer, pues por la mañana Jasper me había ayudado en todo lo que le había pedido. Debí de quedarme dormida viendo la televisión, aunque en realidad no me extrañó, pues estaba muerta de sueño. Cuando me desperté, apagué el aparato, me levanté estirándome como un gato, y después decidí darme un baño relajante. Realmente lo necesitaba.

Supuse que tanto Jasper como James tardarían un buen rato en volver aún, así que en cuanto me metí en la bañera llena de espuma, relajé todos los músculos de mi cuerpo y me permití holgazanear un ratito, jugando con la espuma. Una hora después, cuando vi que mi piel estaba bastante arrugada, decidí que ya era hora de terminar mi baño, por lo que me quité la espuma del cabello y del cuerpo, y salí de la bañera. Me coloqué una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y comencé a secarme vigorosamente el cabello hasta que conseguí deshacerme del agua sobrante. Decidí dejar que se secara al natural, por lo que, sujetándome bien la toalla alrededor del cuerpo, salí del cuarto de baño y me dirigí hacia la habitación que compartía con James.

Entonces, de repente, choqué contra alguien que caminaba en dirección contraria a la mía, y solté un grito ahogado causado por el susto.

– ¡Lo siento! ¡No sabía que estabas aquí! –Jasper se alejó un paso de mí y me miró de arriba abajo, dándose cuenta de la poca ropa que llevaba encima.

Se me subió toda la sangre a las mejillas, consiguiendo que me ardiera todo el cuerpo por culpa de la vergüenza. ¿No se suponía que tardarían en volver?

–P-pensaba que… volveríais más tarde –farfullé ridículamente, sujetando con más firmeza la toalla sobre mi cuerpo.

–Ya hemos terminado el granero.

–Ah… –carraspeé, desviando mi mirada de Jasper.

–James está abajo –me comentó él, intentando llenar el incómodo silencio que acababa de instalarse entre nosotros.

Yo, por mi parte, decidí que no era muy buena idea permanecer en medio del pasillo ataviada sólo con una toalla en presencia del mejor amigo de mi marido.

–Vale… Voy a… vestirme –le expliqué.

Pero entonces, y como si el destino estuviese en mi contra, en el mismo momento en el que di un paso hacia mi derecha para comenzar a caminar de nuevo, Jasper dio un paso hacia su izquierda, y cuando lo intenté por la izquierda él hizo lo mismo pero hacia su derecha, consiguiendo así no ponernos de acuerdo. Me sentía estúpida.

Jasper se rió entre dientes de nuestra fallida estrategia, y colocó sus manos en mis hombros, haciéndome caminar hasta que estuve en el lugar en el que él había estado antes, mientras que él se encontraba donde había estado yo.

–No era tan difícil –me dijo sin apartar sus ojos de los míos ni sus manos de mis hombros, consiguiendo que éstos ardieran a causa de su toque.

–No lo era –acepté, sin estar segura de si en aquel momento hablábamos de nuestro frustrado intento de caminar. –Voy a vestirme.

Él asintió, apartando sus manos de mi cuerpo, y yo me apresuré a llegar hasta la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de mí. Jamás me había gustado huir, pero sabía que eso era lo que debería hacer si quería proteger mi corazón frente a Jasper.

* * *

***Muahahahahaaaa...* Me encanta hacerles pasar momentos incómodos... Aunque ya les tocaba, ¿verdad? No os podéis quejar, que en este capítulo han "aclarado" ciertos asuntos, sabemos que Alice está comenzando a flaquear y han sufrido un momento de tensión (cómo envidio a Alice, por Dios).  
**

**Por cierto, he de darles mil millones de gracias a Christina Becker, a KlaudiaLobithaCullen y a Sweetsugarhoney por sus fantásticos regalitos de cumpleaños. Me han encantado todos, y vosotras tres sois unos soles enormes, que sepáis que os adoro :'D Si queréis leerlos están todos en mi perfil.  
**

**Y lo siento, pero he de decir que Amanecer fue... ESPECTACULAR, y también que lloré como una bendita en cierta escena de la que no hablaré para no spoilear si alguien aún no la ha visto. Las que sí lo hayáis hecho, imagino que ya sabréis a qué escena me refiero xD  
**

**Espero que os haya gustado mucho el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis con un bonito review. ¿Nos leemos en el siguiente?  
**

**¡Hasta pronto! Xo  
**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 8-**

Por la noche, después de arreglarme, le ordené a James que se cambiara de ropa para ir a casa de Edward y de Bella, pues le costaba alejarse de los andrajosos vaqueros desgastados que usaba para trabajar.

– ¿Qué más da cómo vaya vestido? Al fin y al cabo, vamos a casa de nuestros amigos –se quejó sin dejar de mirar la televisión.

Miré el reloj, y me di cuenta de que habíamos quedado con Edward y con Bella en un cuarto de hora, así que sin pensármelo dos veces me acerqué al televisor y lo apagué.

–Ve a cambiarte de ropa ahora mismo –le ordené, y me sentí como una madre mandona cuando me dedicó una mirada fulminante. –Te he dejado el conjunto limpio sobre la cama.

–Qué pesada eres.

Suspiré y me senté en el sofá cuando lo vi subir las escaleras murmurando maldiciones, y aparté la mirada con rapidez cuando vi a Jasper bajarlas. Él también se había duchado, y su cabello aún estaba húmedo. Por otra parte, olía a colonia y a limpio, e iba muy bien vestido; informal pero arreglado con unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa negra que hacía resaltar el verde de sus ojos y el rubio de su cabello.

– ¿Voy bien? ¿O también vas a reñirme para que me cambie de ropa? –bromeó, sentándose a mi lado en el sofá, haciéndome sonreír.

–No, tranquilo. Tú estás genial –admití, intentando por todos los medios no recordar el episodio tan vergonzoso que habíamos vivido esa tarde.

–Gracias. Tú estás preciosa –me halagó.

–No es para tanto –musité, avergonzada, mirando mi vestido morado de verano.

Era el más cómodo que tenía, me encantaba el color y aquélla me había parecido una muy buena ocasión para ponérmelo.

–Qué modesta.

Negué con la cabeza, y estaba a punto de responderle algo cuando percibí que James bajaba de nuevo las escaleras.

– ¿Ahora estás contenta? –me preguntó fastidiado, deteniéndose frente a mí, esperando mi veredicto.

–Mucho –me levanté y abracé a mi marido para luego darle un beso en los labios. –Estás guapísimo.

Y no mentía, pues vestía un pantalón negro acompañado por una camisa azul claro que conjuntaba a la perfección con sus ojos azules.

James sonrió levemente y volvió a besarme, más profundamente ésa vez. Yo, por mi parte, le rodeé el cuello con los brazos, pero no me sentí perdida en su beso. Sin embargo, era capaz de sentir la mirada de Jasper sobre nosotros, y eso me ponía nerviosa. Me separé de mi marido y carraspeé, frotándome las manos contra la tela del vestido.

– ¿Nos vamos? –pregunté, observando a Jasper, que se encontraba mirando hacia la ventana.

–Vámonos.

James me tomó de la mano, abrió la puerta y dejó que saliera yo primera, seguida por Jasper. El viaje en coche fue muy corto, pues no nos encontrábamos demasiado lejos de la casa de nuestros amigos, así que finalmente llegamos a tiempo. Nos recibieron con amplias sonrisas y con buenas palabras. Pude darme cuenta de lo bien que se llevaban Edward y Jasper en cuanto entramos en la casa, y me sorprendí de que James pareciera encontrarse ajeno a su conversación.

Nos encontrábamos observando el nuevo granero que James y Jasper habían construido, a pesar de que yo estaba más perdida mirando el buen ambiente que había entre el último y el marido de mi amiga.

– ¿Te apetece un poco de vino, Alice?

La pregunta de Bella me devolvió a la realidad y yo la miré con cara de culpabilidad, pues no le había estado prestando atención.

–Lo siento, no te he escuchado.

Mi amiga se rió y negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Quieres vino?

–No, no, gracias. Esperaré a la cena –volví a mirar a los hombres, y me encontré a Edward y a Jasper riéndose a carcajada limpia, mientras que James ni siquiera los miraba. Parecía incluso aburrido.

– ¿Qué pasa? –me preguntó Bella.

Volví a mirarla.

–Tu marido y Jasper se llevan estupendamente.

–Sí, ya te lo dije. Ayer, cuando se conocieron, ya comenzaron a hablarse como dos amigos de toda la vida, pero hoy no sé qué les pasa que no dejan de reírse por todo. Pero es algo bueno, ¿no?

–Sí, claro. Pero… tengo la sensación de que James no… termina de encajar con ellos –admití, esperando que mi amiga me lo negara y que sólo fuera una impresión mía.

–Ya… –carraspeó y apartó la mirada de la mía como si me estuviese ocultando algo.

– ¿Qué pasa? Antes se llevaban bien, ¿no? Y ha estado construyéndoos el granero. ¿Es que ha habido algún problema?

Bella suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior, logrando ponerme nerviosa.

–Es que… James y Edward… han tenido una pequeña discusión esta mañana.

– ¿Cómo? –pregunté, estupefacta. ¿Por qué James no me había contado nada?

–No he querido contártelo antes porque ya está solucionado y no quería que hubiese problemas, pero… esta mañana los dos se han enfadado bastante.

No podía creer lo que Bella me estaba diciendo.

– ¿Pero qué ha pasado?

Mi amiga volvió a suspirar, alargando el momento. Finalmente, comenzó a hablar:

–James y Edward acordaron un precio antes de que tu marido comenzara siquiera a hacer los planos del granero, y hoy no sé qué le ha dado que nos ha dicho que debía cobrarnos más.

– ¿Qué? –pregunté, atónita.

–Sí, Edward me lo ha contado porque yo no estaba delante, pero estaba muy decepcionado con James. Al parecer, tu marido le ha dicho que debía subir el precio de la obra porque ha tardado más de lo que tenía previsto en construir el granero, y porque quiere pagarle a Jasper la parte de trabajo que ha hecho.

Parpadeé, boquiabierta, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

–Pero… eso no es propio de él.

–Lo sé, pero ha sido así. Edward se ha negado rotundamente, y le ha echado en cara que si ha tardado más tiempo en construirlo no ha sido culpa nuestra, sino suya, y le ha aclarado que ya se ocupará él personalmente de pagarle a Jasper lo que a él le parezca bien.

– Y al final… ¿qué han acordado?

–Edward le pagará a James un poco más de lo que habían pactado, y le ha dicho que ya hablará con Jasper sobre el tema. Pero creo que su relación se ha dañado bastante.

Fruncí el ceño, desconcertada por la actitud de James. No me parecía nada bien lo que había hecho y cómo se había comportado con nuestros amigos, así que me dije a mí misma que hablaría con él para aclararle las cosas.

–Y… ¿sabes si ya ha hablado con Jasper?

–Sí, esta tarde. Jasper le ha dicho que no le debe nada y que no va a aceptar ni un dólar a pesar de que Edward ha insistido.

Asentí en silencio, pues ya sabía de antemano cuál habría sido su respuesta. Era bastante propio de él ser tan caballeroso.

Un rato después nos encontrábamos todos sentados en la mesa, hablando sobre temas triviales y riéndonos con las anécdotas que Jasper nos explicaba. James, por su parte, apenas había abierto la boca, y de vez en cuando le había pillado dedicándole a Edward, o incluso a Jasper, miradas fulminantes. ¿Qué diablos le ocurría?

Cuando terminamos, Bella se levantó con dificultad de la mesa, y yo me puse en pie para ayudarla sujetándole del brazo.

–No te molestes.

–No es molestia –le aclaré con una sonrisa. –Vamos, te ayudaré a fregar los platos.

– ¿Por qué no dejas que lo haga Jasper? –intervino James. –Parece que le encanta hacer las tareas domésticas –su voz burlona consiguió que todos, excepto el aludido, lo miráramos con mala cara.

Jasper por su parte, se limitó a ignorarle. Y eso fue lo que Bella y finalmente los demás optamos por hacer.

–Tranquila, Alice. Luego me ayudará Edward, ¿verdad, cariño?

–Claro que sí.

No dejé de retener a mi amiga por el brazo, y cuando se dio cuenta de ello me sonrió.

– Sólo voy a buscar el postre.

–Te acompaño –le dije, pues necesitaba alejarme de James durante un segundo. No estaba entendiendo nada de nada.

Caminé al lado de Bella hasta que estuvimos las dos en la cocina. Ella abrió el congelador para sacar el helado y yo me apoyé en la encimera, pensativa.

– ¿Qué crees que le pasa a James? –le pregunté, necesitando hablar con ella.

–No lo sé. A mí también me gustaría entenderle, pero no le sigo. Parece enfadado con todo el mundo.

–Sí… pero antes ha estado bien… En casa parecía normal.

–Será que está mosqueado por lo de Edward.

– ¿Y por qué tiene que humillar a Jasper?

Bella me miró de una forma que no supe entender.

–Puede que esté celoso.

Fruncí el ceño, confundida.

– ¿Celoso?

–Vamos, no me dirás que no te has dado cuenta.

Achiqué los ojos, más perdida que antes.

– ¿Si no me he dado cuenta de qué?

–De cómo te mira Jasper.

–No me mira de ninguna forma. Bueno, como mira a todo el mundo, ¿no?

Bella negó lentamente con la cabeza, consiguiendo que mi corazón diera un brinco al pensar detenidamente en lo que me acababa de decir.

–Puede que tú le hayas olvidado, pero si alguna vez estuvo enamorado de ti, te aseguro que él no lo ha hecho.

Tragué saliva con dificultad y comenzaron a temblarme las manos.

–Eso no puede ser. Han pasado muchas cosas y muchos años, y ahora nuestra relación es puramente de amistad.

–Puede que para ti lo sea, pero… creo que para él es más complicado. ¿O es que crees que es fácil amar a la esposa de un buen amigo?

–Bella, él no me ama –intenté aclararle, y de paso tranquilizar a mi corazón que acababa de ponerse a trotar dentro de mi pecho. –Sólo somos amigos.

Me dije a mí misma que no debía explicarle nada sobre nuestra discusión, pues sólo conseguiría que Bella se reafirmara respecto a sus palabras.

–Tal vez, sí, pero te aseguro que así me miraba Edward al conocernos, y poco después se me declaró.

Rodé los ojos y sonreí.

–No es lo mismo, te lo aseguro.

–Pues parece que yo no soy la única que se ha dado cuenta. Algo le pasa a James, y si no es eso…

–Puede que sea por la discusión con Edward –afirmé. –O porque está celoso de que tu marido y Jasper se lleven tan bien.

–Quizá. Aunque si ése es el motivo, perdona que te lo diga, pero ya es mayorcito para enfadarse por algo así, ¿no crees?

Asentí en silencio, y al ver que Bella se disponía a sostener la bandeja del helado, me apresuré a arrebatársela de las manos consiguiendo así que me mirara con mala cara.

–Estoy embarazada, no inválida.

Me encogí de hombros y salí de la cocina a paso ligero seguida por mi amiga, que caminaba con menos prisa. Me sorprendió no ver a James en la mesa, así que dejé el helado sobre ella y fruncí el ceño.

–Ha salido al jardín –me explicó Jasper al percatarse de mi mirada escudriñadora.

–Gracias.

Me encaminé hacia el jardín y, efectivamente, allí encontré a mi marido.

– ¿Qué haces aquí fuera? –pregunté, acercándome a él.

– ¿Podemos irnos a casa?

– ¿Por qué quieres irte ya? Aún no hemos tomado el postre.

–No quiero postre, quiero largarme.

Fruncí el ceño y me coloqué delante de él con las manos en las caderas.

– ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

James me miró enfadado, y después resopló.

–Estoy harto de hacer el papel.

– ¿Qué papel? –como no me respondió, decidí que era buen momento para preguntar: – ¿Es por la discusión que has tenido con Edward?

–Ya te han ido con el cuento, ¿verdad?

–No, Bella me lo ha contado porque ha creído que tenía derecho a saberlo. ¿Por qué diantres te has comportado así con ellos? Son nuestros amigos.

–No, son _tus_ amigos –James clavó su mirada enfadada en mí, consiguiendo que me estremeciera. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

–Chicos, ¿venís a tomar el postre? –Bella se asomó al jardín, y yo la miré con una sonrisa fingida.

–Ahora mismo vamos.

Suspiré cuando escuché a mi marido resoplar de nuevo, y me encaminé hacia dentro de la casa sintiéndome extraña. Poco rato después, me excusé diciendo que me dolía la cabeza simplemente porque no soportaba ver la cara irritada de James durante un minuto más, así que nos marchamos de allí después de que le hubiera prometido a Bella que la llamaría pronto.

Me senté en el asiento trasero del coche, mosqueada con mi marido. James se colocó tras el volante y tuvimos que esperar a que Jasper terminara de despedirse de Edward. A mí particularmente no me molestaba que se llevaran tan bien, pero parecía que James no lo soportaba, pues no dejaba de darle golpecitos molestos al volante. Un par de minutos después, Jasper entró en el coche sentándose en el asiento de copiloto y observó a James. Cuando se percató de que era mejor no hablarle debido a la mala cara que llevaba, se giró en su asiento para mirarme a mí.

– ¿Qué te ha parecido el granero?

–Precioso. Es más grande de lo que me había imaginado.

–Sí. Podríais construir uno en vuestra casa.

– ¿Para qué? No tenemos ni vacas, ni gallinas… –murmuré con tristeza. También teníamos un establo, pero no servía para nada porque tampoco teníamos caballos.

–Bueno… es cierto.

Jasper volvió a mirar al frente, y ya no nos dijimos nada más hasta que llegamos a casa. Una vez allí, James subió las escaleras sin abrir la boca, y pude escuchar perfectamente el sonido de la puerta de nuestra habitación al cerrarse con un fuerte golpe.

–Siento que esté así –le comenté a Jasper, retorciendo entre mis dedos la tela de mi vestido.

–No es culpa tuya.

– ¿Y de quién es, entonces?

Jasper me miró fijamente un segundo, como si no se atreviera a responder.

–Me temo que la culpa es sólo de James.

–Pero… ni siquiera sé qué le pasa. ¿Es sólo por lo que ha ocurrido con Edward esta mañana? ¿O hay algo más?

–Supongo que será por la discusión con Edward.

–Y porque no soporta que te lleves tan bien con él –se me escapó, y miré a Jasper con cara de culpabilidad.

Él, por su parte, se limitó a sonreír.

–Ya lo he notado. Y no sé qué quiere que haga. Edward me cae genial y Bella también. No voy a comportarme como un imbécil con ellos sólo porque James no soporte nuestra buena relación.

Asentí en silencio, mordiéndome el labio inferior. Al fin y al cabo, tenía razón.

–En fin, me voy ya a dormir. Veré si puedo hablar con él y hacerle entrar en razón. ¿Necesitas algo?

Jasper negó lentamente con la cabeza.

–Que descanses.

–Igualmente.

Le sonreí y, sin decir nada más, subí las escaleras con lentitud. Me preparé mentalmente un discursito para soltárselo a James, pero cuando entré en la habitación me lo encontré roncando. Supuse que hasta el día siguiente no podríamos hablar, así que me metí en la cama deseando que hubiese cambiado de humor por la mañana.

* * *

**Bueno, parece que vamos descubriendo cosas nuevas sobre James... Se podría decir que éste es un capítulo ligerito, pero poco a poco irán avanzando, tranquilas ;)  
**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy y que me lo digáis con un bonito review. Así que, ¿nos leemos en el siguiente?  
**

**¡Hasta pronto! Xo  
**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 9-**

Cuando me desperté más tarde que de costumbre, pues James no iría a trabajar hasta que no le hicieran algún otro encargo, bajé a la cocina con la esperanza de encontrar allí a Jasper, pero no había ni rastro de él. Supuse que continuaba durmiendo, y no le culpaba.

Me senté en una silla cuando tuve mi café preparado, y se me quitó el hambre cuando James hizo acto de presencia en la cocina. Continuaba muy enfadada con él por su vergonzoso comportamiento en casa de nuestros amigos, así que esperaba una buena explicación por su parte.

–Buenos días –se acercó para darme un beso en los labios, pero yo ladeé la cara y sólo pudo besarme en la mejilla. – ¿Estás enfadada?

– ¿Crees que no tengo motivos para estarlo?

James resopló y se sentó en la silla que había a mi lado.

–Lo siento.

– ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

–Haberme comportado como un idiota durante la cena.

– ¿Sólo durante la cena? También te comportaste como un idiota cuando decidiste cobrarles de más a Edward y a Bella.

–Necesité muchos materiales que no son baratos, Alice. Además, tardé dos semanas más de las que había previsto en construir el dichoso granero, y creo que Jasper se merecía algo de dinero por haberme ayudado.

–Pero son nuestros amigos, se supone que deberías haberles hecho una rebaja. Pero no, tú tenías que subir el precio.

–Ayer te dije que no son mis amigos, sino los tuyos.

– ¿Y eso a qué viene?

–A mí nunca me han gustado demasiado. Bella va de perfecta, y Edward… no soporto su actitud.

Parpadeé, sorprendida ante sus palabras. ¿Y llevaba tres años creyendo que James sentía simpatía por ellos?

– ¿Por qué no me has dicho esto hasta ahora?

–Porque a ti te caen bien y son los únicos buenos amigos que tienes aquí.

Me rasqué la cabeza, confundida.

–Pero… aún así no deberías haber subido el precio de la obra. Si tardaste más en construir el granero no fue culpa de ellos, James. Y me parece que Edward se ha encargado personalmente de hablar con Jasper sobre su parte del dinero.

–Ya, y como Jasper es tan perfecto y tan bondadoso, ha rechazado el dinero –masculló con desdén.

Parpadeé, sorprendida de nuevo, sin poder creerme lo que estaba oyendo.

–James, no te entiendo. ¿A qué vienen esos celos?

–No estoy celoso de Jasper –me aclaró con dureza, observándome con furia en los ojos.

Tragué saliva y me dije a mí misma que era mejor no tentar a mi suerte. James jamás lo aceptaría y no ganaría nada insistiéndole.

–Claro, perdona –no sabía cómo se lo hacía, pero al final siempre era yo la que terminaba pidiendo disculpas. –Sigo pensando que te portaste mal con Edward y con Bella. Y deberías haberme dicho que no te agradaban tanto como yo pensaba.

–Jamás me lo preguntaste, pero supongo que ya da lo mismo.

Fruncí el ceño, y estaba dispuesta a quejarme por tener que ser siempre yo la culpable cuando Jasper entró en la cocina.

–Buenos días a los dos –nos saludó con una amplia sonrisa.

Me di cuenta de que se entretuvo más en sonreírme a mí que a James, pero decidí no darle importancia.

–Buenos días. ¿Quieres un café? –me ofrecí, pues también debía preparárselo a mi marido.

–No te diré que no –se sentó al lado de James, que respiró hondo y fingió sonreír.

Aquel gesto no me pasó desapercibido y consiguió hacerme sentir mal, pero me limité a proseguir con lo mío.

–Ayer se me olvidó decirte algo.

Ladeé la cabeza cuando pensé que James me hablaba a mí, pero me equivoqué, pues se lo decía a Jasper, así que continué preparándoles el desayuno.

– ¿Ah, sí? Pues dime.

–No adivinarás con quién me encontré ayer por la mañana.

–Mmm… –supe que Jasper estaba pensando en las posibilidades cuando lo escuché rumiar. –Ni idea.

–Con Margaret.

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar el nombre de una mujer, y me dirigí a la mesa con dos tazas de café una vez las tuve preparadas. Me senté al lado de mi marido y los miré a los dos con una ceja alzada.

–Gracias –me dijo Jasper con una sonrisa cuando dejé la taza delante de él, y después volvió a mirar a James. – ¿Qué Margaret? –preguntó, desconcertado.

James asintió en silencio, dándole un sorbo a su café.

–La señora Barrows.

–Sí, hombre –Jasper parecía estupefacto y divertido a la vez. – ¿Maggie Barrows?

–La misma.

Yo, por mi parte, no me estaba enterando de nada.

– ¿Aún vive en Seabrook? –inquirió Jasper más sorprendido que antes.

–Sí. Me he encontrado con ella en alguna ocasión, y siempre me para en medio de la calle para hablar. No sabes lo contenta que se puso cuando le conté que habías vuelto durante una semana.

Carraspeé levemente, intentando que me prestaran atención.

–Lo siento, pero hace rato que me he perdido. ¿Se puede saber quién es la tal Maggie Barrows?

–Pero si ya la conoces –me dijo James. –Es aquella señora que vive en la casa azul situada en las afueras de Seabrook. ¿Sabes de quién te hablo?

Sí que lo sabía. Me había topado con ella en alguna ocasión, y sólo habíamos intercambiado algunas palabras cuando me había visto con James, pero nada más.

–Sí, sé quién es. Sabía que tú la conocías, pero no sabía que Jasper también lo hacía.

El aludido sonrió con culpabilidad y le dio un sorbo a su café.

–Sí que la conocemos, y muy bien. Nos pasábamos los veranos molestándola.

Abrí los ojos, sorprendida.

– ¿En serio?

–Sí. Éramos bastante traviesos, la verdad –admitió Jasper, haciéndome sonreír.

–Pues sí. Me pidió que te dijera que fueras a visitarla –prosiguió James.

– ¿Que vaya a visitarla? ¿Tanto me echa de menos?

James se encogió de hombros.

–Tiene ganas de volver a verte.

–Podríamos ir los dos –propuso Jasper. –Ya sabes, para recordar viejos tiempos.

–Yo paso. Es una mujer muy pesada, y me duele la cabeza de sólo oírla decir "hola". Si quieres, ve tú a visitarla.

Me pareció muy grosera aquella respuesta por parte de James, así que me decidí a responder:

–Pues a mí me encantaría conocerla mejor. Seguro que tiene muchas cosas que contar de vosotros dos.

Jasper me miró durante un segundo, y después volvió su atención a su taza de café.

–En ese caso… ¿quieres que vayamos tú y yo?

–Me encantaría. Podemos ir esta tarde.

Jasper asintió con una leve sonrisa y apuró su café.

– ¿Seguro que no te apetece acompañarnos? –le pregunté de nuevo a James.

–Seguro. Ya me reiré de vosotros cuando regreséis con jaqueca.

Puse los ojos en blanco, y decidí que sería divertido pasar la tarde en compañía de una señora que podría explicarme cómo eran James y Jasper de pequeños. No obstante, por la tarde, cuando Jasper y yo salimos de casa y nos metimos en el coche, comenzaron a asaltarme algunas dudas.

– ¿Crees que la señora Barrows estará bien de la cabeza?

Jasper me miró con una ceja alzada, y después se encogió de hombros.

–Supongo que sí. Que yo recuerde, siempre fue una mujer muy activa y alegre. Pero hace muchos años que no la veo, así que quién sabe.

Su respuesta no consiguió tranquilizarme.

– ¿No le molestará que vayamos sin avisar?

– ¿Por qué te planteas todas esas preguntas ahora y no antes?

Aquella cuestión por parte de Jasper me hizo reír.

–No tengo ni idea –suspiré, y continué conduciendo hasta que una nueva pregunta apareció en mi mente: – ¿Está casada?

–Sí, con el señor Michael Barrows. Recuerdo que le encantaba la jardinería y que en el jardín trasero tenía un huerto. No sé cómo estarán ahora.

–Pronto lo descubriremos.

Llegamos a la casa de los Barrows antes de lo previsto, y ambos bajamos del coche con bastante indecisión. En aquel momento, de lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que ni Jasper ni yo estábamos seguros de que aquella visita sorpresa resultara ser buena idea.

Nos acercamos a la puerta principal, y me quedé maravillada ante la belleza de aquella casa azul. No era muy grande, pero sí muy acogedora, al menos por fuera. Me percaté de que el jardín delantero estaba decorado con un sinfín de flores de distintos colores y especies, y de que el porche en el que nos encontrábamos se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

Jasper me miró y asentí una vez con la cabeza, indicándole que tocara el timbre. Cuando lo hizo, respiré hondo un par de veces, y dejé de hacerlo en cuanto la puerta se abrió delante de nosotros.

Jasper carraspeó y se metió las manos en los bolsillos con nerviosismo.

–Buenas tardes, señora Barrows. Seguro que usted no me recuerda, pero…

– ¡Cielo Santo, pero si eres Jasper Whitlock! –aquel grito consiguió asustarme, y abrí los ojos desmesuradamente cuando vi a la señora Barrows sujetando a Jasper por el cuello de su camisa para abrazarlo. – ¡No puedo creer que hayas venido a verme, pequeño bribón!

Aquel apelativo me hizo sonreír, y tuve que morderme el labio cuando Jasper se separó de ella lentamente, después de haberla abrazado también.

–Me alegro mucho de volver a verla.

–Y yo a ti, jovencito.

Entonces, la señora Barrows reparó en mí y sonrió ampliamente.

–Buenas tardes –me apresuré a saludarla, deseando que conmigo no fuera tan efusiva.

Gracias al cielo no lo fue. Se limitó a tenderme la mano y yo se la estreché cariñosamente, sorprendiéndome al darme cuenta de lo suave que era su piel. Aparte de eso, estuve segura de que años atrás la señora Barrows había sido una joven muy hermosa, pues sus rasgos me indicaban que así había sido; con sus grandes ojos azules y la piel clara, a pesar de que en aquel momento su cabello estaba repleto de canas.

–Estoy encantada de conocer a la esposa de Jasper –comentó con los ojos brillantes.

Aquel comentario logró sonrojarme, así que me apresuré a sacarla de su error:

–No, no soy su esposa. Soy la esposa de James.

La señora Barrows me miró con atención.

–Ah, cierto. Me temo que ya nos habíamos visto antes, ¿verdad?

–Así es.

Entonces la señora Barrows abrió mucho los ojos.

– ¡No puedo creer lo grosera que soy! Pasad, por favor –nos abrió la puerta totalmente para que pudiésemos entrar.

Si la casa ya me había gustado por fuera, por dentro terminó de maravillarme. El suelo de madera y las paredes revestidas de cuadros antiguos consiguió transportarme a una época muy lejana, al igual los muebles viejos repartidos por toda la casa. Me di cuenta de que no faltaban fotografías en ninguna de las salas por las que pasamos, hasta que finalmente la señora Barrows nos pidió que nos sentásemos en un sofá. Ella hizo lo mismo, acomodándose en un sillón muy mullido de color marrón.

–No sabes la ilusión que me hace verte después de tantísimos años, Jasper.

El aludido le sonrió con afecto, consiguiendo llenarme de curiosidad.

–James me ha dicho esta mañana que se la encontró ayer…

–Por favor, soy una anciana, pero no soporto que me traten de usted –se quejó, y cuando me miró a mí supe que aquella advertencia también me incluía, por lo que asentí en silencio.

Jasper se rió y negó con la cabeza.

–Como quieras. James me ha explicado vuestro encuentro, y me ha parecido una buena idea pasarme por aquí para volver a verte.

–Y muy bien que has hecho.

Entonces me miró a mí, y no supe qué decir.

–Alice sentía curiosidad y quería saber de qué nos conocemos –le explicó Jasper.

–Ah, así que quieres que te explique las mil y una travesuras que me hicieron tu marido y Jasper, ¿verdad? –me preguntó la señora Barrows con una amplia sonrisa.

–Me encantaría.

Ella asintió en silencio y se acomodó en el sillón.

–Y hablando de James, ¿dónde está?

–Él… no se encontraba demasiado bien. Ha preferido quedarse en casa –intervine.

–Claro. Supongo que no le apetecía escuchar la cháchara de una vieja.

Fruncí el ceño, pero cuando vi que Margaret sonreía, dejé de hacerlo. Si ella se lo tomaba a broma, yo también.

En ese momento escuchamos unos pasos lentos a través del pasillo, y vimos aparecer por la puerta a un hombre encorvado que caminaba ayudado por un bastón.

–Ah, Michael, mira quién ha venido a vernos –la señora Barrows se puso en pie lentamente, pero se apresuró a ayudar a su marido a acercarse a nosotros.

Jasper se levantó del sofá y yo lo imité, para hacerle al hombre la tarea más fácil.

–Caray, cuánto has crecido, muchacho –Michael abrió los brazos cuando estuvo a nuestro lado y rodeó con ellos a Jasper, dándole palmadas en el hombro. –Hacía muchos años que no nos veíamos, ¿eh?

–Demasiados.

–La última vez que nos viste, Maggie y yo aún éramos jóvenes.

Su mujer lo observó con una ceja alzada pero sin dejar de sonreír.

–Me temo que ya éramos viejos, Michael.

Aquella conversación me hizo reír, y fue entonces cuando el señor Barrows reparó en mí.

– ¿Pero quién es esta hermosa jovencita? ¿Tu novia?

Volví a sonrojarme. ¿Por qué todo el mundo pensaba que Jasper y yo éramos pareja? ¿Es que lo llevábamos escrito en la frente o algo por el estilo?

–No, soy la esposa de James –repetí, estrechando la mano que Michael acababa de tenderme.

–Oh, sí, sí. James. Es cierto, recuerdo haberte visto en alguna ocasión por el pueblo.

Asentí lentamente, y tanto Jasper como yo volvimos a sentarnos en el sofá.

–Ya que estoy de pie, ¿os apetece tomar un café o un té? –nos preguntó Margaret.

Esperé hasta que Jasper asintió y pidió un café, y yo lo imité.

– ¿Tú quieres uno, Michael?

–No, gracias. Debo continuar con el huerto.

Margaret asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina.

– ¿Quieres que te ayude? –me ofrecí para no sentirme mal.

–No, cielo, no te molestes. No tardaré nada.

Entonces, el señor Barrows se sentó en el asiento que había ocupado su esposa minutos antes y nos miró con gentileza.

– ¿Qué os ha traído aquí? –Jasper le explicó otra vez el motivo de nuestra visita, consiguiendo que el hombre se echara a reír. –Si tuviéramos que explicar todas vuestras diabluras, estaríamos aquí hasta el día del juicio final.

En aquel momento la señora Barrows entró de nuevo en el salón con una bandeja, y sin poder evitarlo me puse en pie para ayudarla. Le sostuve las tres tazas que había sobre la bandeja y las coloqué en la mesita que se encontraba delante de nosotros.

–Gracias, Alice.

Michael se levantó y dejó que su esposa se sentara de nuevo.

–Si no os importa, he de continuar mi trabajo en el huerto.

–Claro que no, Michael. Si te necesitamos ya te avisaremos.

El señor Barrows salió del salón a paso lento, y después su esposa nos miró fijamente a los dos.

– ¿Por dónde empiezo?

* * *

**Hello! Esta vez no he tardado demasiado en actualizar, ¿verdad? Tengo en cuenta que en este capítulo no pasa nada emocionante, pero como digo siempre, las cosas se irán dando poco a poco. Además que los señores Barrows me parecen muy entrañables (y más a medida que los vayamos conociendo un poco más ;P)**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis con un review. En principio volveré a actualizar el domingo, pero todo dependerá de mi tiempo y de mis deberes.  
**

**¡Hasta pronto! Xo  
**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajs son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 10-**

La señora Barrows me contó y le recordó a Jasper muchas de sus travesuras; como por ejemplo la de aquel día que tanto él como James, teniendo apenas ocho años, le robaron las sábanas que acababa de tender para convertirlas en la vela de un barco pirata. O cuando cambiaron las flores del jardín delantero de la casa por flores de plástico, y ni ella ni el señor Barrows se dieron cuenta hasta un mes después. O cuando entraron en la casa para robarle el pastel que acababa de preparar, entre muchas travesuras más que me hicieron carcajearme hasta que me dolió el estómago.

– ¿Os castigaban mucho? –le pregunté a Jasper, secándome una lágrima causada por la risa.

–A mí no tanto, porque mi madre estaba en Dallas. Los padres de James, en cambio, siempre le castigaban una semana sin salir de casa, pero al día siguiente ya volvíamos a hacer de las nuestras.

–Y porque la mayoría de veces os defendí delante de ellos, que si no… –la señora Barrows cogió la mano de Jasper entre las suyas y la estrechó con fuerza. –Eran mis niños. Alegraban mucho mis días con sus travesuras porque yo sabía que no lo hacían con maldad.

Me recordó a una abuelita feliz con la visita de su nieto favorito.

–Bueno… algunas veces sólo queríamos fastidiar –admitió Jasper agachando la cabeza.

–Pero en el fondo erais un par de buenazos. Cuando me veíais llegar cargada con bolsas de la compra, siempre corríais a ayudarme.

–Eso es cierto.

–Pero tú siempre fuiste más bueno que James.

– ¿De verdad? –pregunté con curiosidad.

–Oh, sí. Jasper era muy dulce y muy cariñoso. Después de haber hecho alguna travesura solía venir a nuestra casa a disculparse, y me abrazaba para ablandarme. Siempre lo conseguía.

Me di cuenta de que el aludido se removía en el sofá, incómodo, y sonreí. No tenía de qué avergonzarse.

–James, en cambio, era bastante más rebelde y arisco, pero siempre tuvo muy buen corazón.

Asentí en silencio, procesando aquellas palabras.

– ¿Y ahora en qué trabajas? –se interesó Margaret, y Jasper le explicó que había terminado la carrera y que había estado trabajando en un bar. También le habló del fallecimiento de su madre, pero cambió rápidamente de tema a uno más propicio, y le contó el motivo de su regreso a Seabrook. – ¿Así que has venido a pasar unos días con James y con Alice?

–Sí. Hacía años que no nos veíamos.

– ¿Y tú y Alice ya os conocíais de antes?

Observé a Jasper de reojo, y pude ver cómo asentía.

–Desde el instituto.

–Oh, pero de eso ya hace mucho tiempo. En esa época aún solías pasar algunas semanas aquí en verano, ¿no?

–Sí. La última vez que estuve en Seabrook fue hace catorce años, cuando yo tenía trece, así que ya ves.

Margaret nos observó por turnos y sonrió como si supiera algo que nosotros desconocíamos. Consiguió ponerme nerviosa.

–Y ya que hablamos de todo, ¿cuándo te vas a casar, Jasper?

El aludido se atragantó con el café que estaba bebiendo, por lo que dejó la taza en la mesita, tosiendo descontroladamente.

– ¿Casarme? –preguntó con la voz ronca cuando consiguió recuperarse mínimamente.

–Eres un joven muy apuesto. Estoy segura de que no te faltan pretendientas.

Observé a Margaret con una ceja alzada y sonreí ante su descaro.

–Ni siquiera tengo novia.

–Pero seguro que hay alguna chica especial, ¿o me equivoco?

Observé a Jasper, y me descubrí esperando ansiosamente la respuesta.

–Puede que la haya.

–Ésa no es una respuesta –protestó Margaret.

–Sí que la hay –se rindió finalmente Jasper, observándola con resignación.

– ¿Y ella sabe lo que sientes?

Entonces, Jasper se puso en pie como si hubiera un resorte en su parte del sofá.

–Voy a ver el huerto de Michael, si no os importa. Hasta luego, señoras – sin responder a la pregunta de la señora Barrows, salió del salón como alma que lleva al diablo.

Margaret y yo nos miramos durante un segundo y después nos echamos a reír a carcajadas.

–Estos hombres… –la señora Barrows se limpió las lágrimas causadas por la risa con un pañuelo, y después suspiró. –Bueno, Alice, ahora que estamos solas podemos aprovechar para hablar de cosas nuestras. ¿Cuánto hace que estás casada con James?

–Tres años.

Asintió en silencio pero con firmeza.

– ¿Y cómo os va?

–Muy bien. James a veces tiene un carácter algo difícil, pero… somos muy felices.

Margaret sonrió de forma extraña.

– ¿Es complicado, verdad?

Fruncí el ceño.

– ¿Estar casada? Sí… a veces puede…

–No me refiero a eso.

La miré a la cara con la incomprensión marcada en el rostro.

–No entiendo.

Margaret se levantó de su sillón y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá. Cogió una de mis manos y la apretó entre las suyas, igual que había hecho antes con Jasper.

–Me he fijado en cómo miras a Jasper. Es complicado estar enamorada del mejor amigo de tu marido.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

–No, no, te equivocas. Yo no… No estoy enamorada de él.

Margaret me miró con complicidad aunque con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

–No tienes de qué preocuparte, Alice. No soy quién para juzgarte, y por eso no voy a hacerlo.

Parpadeé seguidamente, confundida.

–Margaret, yo… Te digo la verdad. Creo que te confundes…

–Cielo, tengo setenta y cuatro años. Puede que haya perdido algunas facultades con los años, pero la vista no es una de ellas, y mis ojos han visto mucho –me aclaró, dejándome sin palabras. A continuación suspiró, agachando la cabeza, pero después clavó sus penetrantes ojos azules en mí. –Y sé lo que me digo porque lo he vivido en carne propia.

Sentía que estaba petrificada en el asiento, pero sus palabras consiguieron captar toda mi atención.

– ¿De veras?

–Así es –volvió a suspirar, y me miró de nuevo, ésa vez con una sonrisa cariñosa. –Me gustaría que supieras que lo que te voy a contar no se lo he explicado a cualquiera. Muy pocas personas conocen esa parte de mi vida.

Asentí en silencio, expectante.

–Creo firmemente que mi historia puede serte de ayuda, pero cuando termine de contártela tú serás la única que decidirá si te ha servido o no.

Volví a asentir, comenzando a ponerme nerviosa. Entonces, Margaret empezó a relatarme su historia:

–Hace muchos años yo vivía en Nueva York, en el seno de una familia acomodada. Mi padre era el propietario de una empresa muy lucrativa, y mi madre era la típica aristócrata que pasaba los días tomando el té con sus amistades. Cuando cumplí los diecinueve años, mis padres me obligaron a comprometerme con un joven llamado Byron Collins, el hijo del mejor amigo de mi padre, pues mi futuro suegro poseía también otra empresa igual de poderosa que la de mi familia. El caso era que mi progenitor y el de Byron pensaron que, uniendo en matrimonio a sus hijos, tendrían una excusa para fusionar sus empresas, convirtiéndolas así en una sola el doble de fuerte –me explicó. –Byron era un joven amable y educado, pero jamás sentí por él nada más que respeto. No obstante, he de admitir que el compromiso con él no me molestaba en absoluto, pues yo jamás había sido demasiado romántica y sabía que en esa época la mayoría de los matrimonios eran concertados. Pero entonces, el jardinero que había estado a nuestro servicio desde que era una niña enfermó, y llegó a nuestra casa Michael Barrows, el joven jardinero sustituto.

La boca se me abrió casi hasta el suelo, sin poder creerme lo que estaba oyendo.

– ¿Su marido? –inquirí, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Margaret sonrió cariñosamente y con la mano me indicó que esperara.

–En aquel entonces, Michael era un muchacho desgarbado proveniente de una familia humilde que consiguió enamorarme con sólo una mirada. Aunque creo que yo tuve el mismo efecto en él –recordó soñadoramente. –Comenzamos a vernos a escondidas, y estuvimos varias semanas coqueteando, pero estábamos seguros de que queríamos permanecer el uno junto al otro hasta el final de nuestros días. Sabía que no podía contárselo a nadie, y mucho menos a mis padres, pues era totalmente consciente de que no lo entenderían. Mi boda con Byron se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina, y yo me debatía interiormente entre hacer lo correcto al lado del hombre que mi padre había escogido para mí, o entre ser feliz junto al hombre al que amaba. Todo mi mundo cambió en muy poco tiempo, y yo no sabía qué hacer –rememoró. –Un día, Michael me pidió que nos fugásemos juntos, y me explicó que podríamos irnos a Seabrook, a vivir en la casa que había pertenecido a su abuelo. Me estaba ofreciendo la vida que siempre deseé tener, pero nunca había sido consciente de ello. Entonces tomé la decisión de marcharme con él. Vinimos a vivir aquí, que por entonces era un pequeño pueblo de pescadores, y Michael encontró trabajo como jardinero, y yo me encargué de remodelar y de decorar nuestra casa. Pocos años después di a luz a nuestro primer hijo, y tres años después nacieron las gemelas, que ahora también tienen hijos. Y respecto a mi familia, jamás volví a saber de ellos, pues nunca se molestaron en buscarme. Supe que Byron se casó con otra aristócrata, pero no me importó, pues yo me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo junto a Michael, que a pesar de no tener demasiado, siempre intentó dármelo todo.

Estaba estupefacta y paralizada, pues aquella historia había conseguido sorprenderme hasta más no poder. Aún así, había algo que Margaret había pasado por alto:

–Y… ¿no te arrepientes?

La señora Barrows sonrió como si ya hubiese estado esperando aquella pregunta.

–En absoluto. Te mentiría si te dijera que no me hago ésa misma pregunta casi todos los días, pero mi respuesta jamás ha sido afirmativa. Sé que hice lo que debía, a pesar de que no sé cómo habría sido mi vida de haberme casado con Byron. Aún así, puedo asegurarte que jamás habría sido tan feliz como lo he sido junto a Michael.

Me encontré sonriendo de la misma forma que Margaret, pues me había contagiado su alegría. Sin embargo, sabía que me había contado su experiencia por alguna razón que no estaba segura de querer conocer. No obstante, me aventuré a preguntar:

– ¿Crees que tu historia puede ayudarme de alguna forma?

–Sinceramente, creo que sí. Soy totalmente consciente de que tu situación no tiene nada que ver con la mía de entonces y que los tiempos han cambiado, pero me temo que el sentimiento es el mismo.

Me mordí el labio inferior y agaché la cabeza, confundida.

–Yo… no sé qué decirte.

–No tienes que agobiarte, Alice. Cuando me enamoré de Michael supe que era un error porque estaba comprometida con otro hombre, pero finalmente escogí lo que creí mejor para mí. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Se suponía que Margaret me estaba diciendo que debía elegir entre James o Jasper, y durante un segundo me enfadé. No tenía que elegir nada, pues estaba casada con James y ésa era razón más que suficiente para que ni siquiera me replanteara aquella estupidez.

–Lo siento, pero estás equivocada –respondí con firmeza, aunque me sentía temblar por dentro. –Amo a James y por eso me casé con él. Jasper es sólo un buen amigo.

El rostro de Margaret se suavizó, pero me dedicó una sonrisa resignada, indicándome que no se creía mis palabras. A continuación me dio unas cuantas palmaditas en las manos.

–En ese caso, he de decirte que me alegro mucho de que encontraras el amor junto a James. Siempre le he tenido una gran estima.

Quise decirle que antes me había dejado claro que su ojito derecho siempre había sido Jasper, pero me mordí la lengua. Me dije a mí misma que no tenía por qué enfadarme. Al fin y al cabo, Margaret sólo había querido ayudarme.

–Sí… Ya le diré que venga a visitaros algún día.

–Como quieras, cielo.

En ese momento, Jasper volvió al salón acompañado por Michael, y no pude evitar mirar al señor Barrows con una amplia sonrisa después de conocer su historia.

–Está anocheciendo. Me temo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos –me dijo Jasper, y me dio un vuelco el corazón cuando lo miré.

Me insulté mentalmente por ello, y me dije que me estaba volviendo loca.

–Cierto –me puse en pie lentamente y Margaret me imitó.

–Me ha encantado recibir vuestra visita, y espero que volváis pronto. Que sepáis que ésta es vuestra casa –nos dijo, abrazándonos a los dos a la vez. Cuando nos soltó, nos dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y nos dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

Después nos despedimos de Michael, y salimos de la casa sin prisa.

– ¿Qué te han parecido?

–Adorables –fue lo único que pude responder cuando subí al coche.

–Sí, ¿verdad? Siempre los consideré como mis segundos padres.

Miré a Jasper, pero él no me estaba mirando, así que pude observar perfectamente su perfil. Aquellos dos ancianos significaban mucho para él, y durante un segundo, mientras lo miraba, recordé las palabras de Margaret: "Es complicado estar enamorada del mejor amigo de tu marido." Puse el coche en marcha con aquella frase rondándome por la cabeza y diciéndome a mí misma que aquello no era cierto. Yo no estaba enamorada de Jasper. Lo había estado hacía años, pero ya no. Pasé todo el camino hasta casa negando rotundamente la frase de Margaret, así que cuando Jasper volvió a hablar me asustó.

– ¿Has cotilleado mucho con Maggie?

Tuve que procesar bien sus palabras, pues en aquellos momentos estaba demasiado distraída como para intentar mantener una conversación coherente.

–No.

– ¿Sobre qué habéis hablado?

–Sobre… cosas –mascullé ausentemente, apretando el volante hasta que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos.

–Oh, qué interesante. Habéis hablado sobre cosas –ni siquiera me importó el sarcasmo de su voz. – ¿Estás bien?

Asentí en silencio, sin apartar la mirada de la carretera. Me dije a mí misma que dejara de darle vueltas al tema. No tenía nada que pensar, y mucho menos tenía nada que elegir. Sólo debería tratar a Jasper como lo había hecho esos últimos días, y cuando regresara a Dallas, me encargaría personalmente de que todo volviera a la normalidad.

* * *

**Adoro a la señora Barrows, es una abuelita de lo más entrañable (y no se le escapa una ;P) Espero que no creáis que la historia está decayendo, y a pesar de que no quiero adelantar nada, he de deciros que pronto ocurrirán muchas cosas de golpe. Y no digo más.  
**

**Espero que os haya gustad este capítulo y que me lo digáis con un review. ¿Nos leemos en el siguiente?  
**

**¡Hasta pronto! Xo**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.  
**

* * *

**-Capítulo 11-**

Al día siguiente, mientras comíamos, Jasper continuó explicándole a James cómo nos había ido la tarde con los Barrows, a pesar de que ése había sido el tema central de la cena del día anterior y del desayuno de aquella mañana. James, por el contrario, no parecía muy entusiasmado con la conversación, pues en cuanto pudo la desvió hacia otros temas.

–Ayer se me olvidó comentártelo, nena –dijo.

Alcé la cabeza de mi plato cuando percibí que James me hablaba a mí, y le sonreí cariñosamente. Me había propuesto convertirme en la mejor esposa simplemente para asegurarme de que era feliz con aquella vida y con aquel hombre, y de momento todo funcionaba a la perfección.

–Dime.

–Me han ofrecido un trabajito en Memphis.

– ¿En Memphis? ¿Otra vez? –pregunté, sorprendida.

James había tenido que viajar a Memphis el mes anterior para ayudar a reconstruir un establo, así que había estado fuera de casa una semana. Me dijo que sería la última vez que viajaba tan lejos sólo para eso, pero al parecer había cambiado de opinión.

–Sí, tendré que construir un gallinero, esta vez. Este fin de semana he de viajar hasta allí para firmar el contrato y para hablar con el propietario por más que le dije que me explicara lo que me tuviera que explicar por teléfono. Se ve que quiere verme en persona para que lo dejemos todo bien claro.

Sin poder evitarlo, miré a Jasper de reojo, y me percaté de que parecía interesado en las palabras de James. A pesar de eso, no intervino.

–Estaré de vuelta el lunes, seguramente –prosiguió mi marido.

– ¿Para firmar un contrato necesitas todo un fin de semana? –inquirí con una ceja alzada. Me parecía excesivo.

–No sólo voy a firmar el contrato, Alice. Quiere enseñarme el terreno en el que trabajaré, le ayudaré a elegir el mejor material y conoceré a los hombres que ha asignado para que me ayuden.

Asentí lentamente.

– ¿Y cuándo tendrás que empezar el trabajo?

–Puede que a final de mes o a principios del siguiente, no estoy seguro –me respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. –Por eso he pensado que esta noche podemos salir a celebrarlo.

– ¿A celebrar qué?

James me miró con mala cara.

–Que tengo trabajo otra vez.

No me parecía que debiéramos celebrar nada, pero me mordí la lengua y miré a Jasper.

– ¿Te parece bien salir esta noche?

–Muy bien. Ya va siendo hora de que me llevéis de fiesta –bromeó, haciéndome sonreír.

La verdad era que a mí también me apetecía, pues tenía muchas ganas de bailar.

–Pues decidido –dijo James con una amplia sonrisa. –Y ahora que me acuerdo, Jazz, ¿para cuándo tienes pensado volver a Dallas? No es que quiera que te marches, pero el lunes seguramente regresaré por la tarde.

–Supongo que puedo quedarme hasta el martes. Si no os importa… –dijo observando primero a James y después a mí.

–Claro que no. Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras –respondí antes de que pudiera detener aquellas palabras. Habían sonado bastante desesperadas, la verdad.

¿Qué diablos me estaba ocurriendo?

Jasper me sonrió consiguiendo sonrojarme y devolví la vista a mi plato de comida. Me sentía idiota, pero tenía la sensación de que no podía hacer nada más. Pasamos el resto del día en casa, viendo la tele, recordando anécdotas del instituto y riéndonos por cualquier tontería. Sin embargo, después de cenar, nos arreglamos mínimamente y salimos de casa con la intención de pasar un buen rato entre amigos.

Aquella noche había decidido volver a ponerme la falda vaquera que hacía tanto tiempo que no me ponía, acompañada por una blusa turquesa sin mangas que dejaba mis hombros al descubierto. Había escogido mis zapatos favoritos, negros y elegantes, rematados por un tacón de no más de ocho centímetros. Por una vez quería sentirme atractiva para mi marido, pues esperaba que me sacara a bailar como solía hacerlo años atrás.

Finalmente, y después de darle muchas vueltas, decidimos quedarnos en el Lucky Texan, el bar musical más famoso de Seabrook. Todo el pueblo conocía a los propietarios, y era el lugar donde todo Seabrook había celebrado alguna vez algún cumpleaños o alguna despedida de soltero o de soltera. La verdad era que el bar no estaba decorado a la última, pues las paredes y el suelo estaban revestidos de madera, al igual que los muebles, pero siempre había muy buen ambiente y la música era francamente buena.

– ¿Habías venido aquí alguna vez? –le pregunté a Jasper una vez estuvimos sentados en una de las mesas, pues todavía no había nadie en la pista de baile.

James había ido a la barra a pedir unos tragos, y nosotros nos habíamos quedado solos.

–No. Yo era muy joven para entrar en lugares como este la última vez que estuve en Seabrook.

Asentí, pues eso ya lo sabía. No creía que Barry, el dueño del bar, hubiera dejado entrar a unos muchachos de trece años en su local a tan temprana edad.

– ¿Y qué te parece el sitio? –me interesé cuando vi que no parecía tener la intención de seguir con la conversación.

–Está bien –respondió mirando detenidamente a cada esquina del bar. –No es muy moderno, pero parece tranquilo.

–Sí. Las personas que vienen al Lucky Texan no suelen ser camorristas.

En ese mismo momento James regresó con tres cervezas en las manos, y yo arrugué la nariz.

–Sabes que no me gusta demasiado la cerveza –le dije, recibiendo por su parte una mirada desdeñosa.

–Pues haber ido tú a pedir.

Aquel comentario me molestó, pero me dije a mí misma que aquella noche no era para enfadarnos ni para discutir, sino para divertirnos. Sin embargo, mi buen humor cambió a medida que fue pasando el tiempo, pues al cabo de un rato apareció Jessica en el bar acompañada ni más ni menos que por María, y ambas consiguieron llevarse a Jasper hasta su mesa. Llevaba más de media hora charlando animadamente con ellas y parecía estar pasándoselo en grande, mientras que yo estaba harta de aguantar la conversación machista que mi marido estaba manteniendo con un hombre que había sido su compañero de trabajo durante un corto período de tiempo.

James se había tomado cuatro cervezas más, mientras que yo aún iba por la mitad de la primera y tenía la sensación de que no me la iba a terminar. No podía evitar sentir envidia por las parejas que bailaban en la pista, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que James no tenía la intención de sacarme a bailar. Aún así, decidí arriesgarme a preguntar, por si acaso la suerte estaba de mi lado:

–Cielo, ¿quieres bailar conmigo?

James detuvo su incesante parloteo de repente y me miró como si acabara de recordar que yo estaba a su lado.

–No, Alice, tengo los pies molidos. Además, no tengo ganas de bailar.

Quise preguntarle que a qué se debía su dolor de pies, pues se había pasado los dos últimos días encerrado en casa, pero me callé porque James había vuelto a enfrascarse en su interesante conversación con su amigo como si yo no les hubiera interrumpido.

Apoyé mi cabeza sobre mi mano, aburrida, y le eché una ojeada a Jasper. Parecía entretenido con la compañía de ese par de mujeres, y durante un segundo me pregunté dónde estaría el marido de María. Luego me dije a mí misma que aquello no debería importarme, y suspiré, abatida, teniendo ganas de marcharme cuanto antes de aquel lugar. Todo el mundo se estaba divirtiendo excepto yo.

Volví a colocar mi cabeza sobre mi mano, y me sobresalté cuando sentí el toque de alguien sobre mi hombro y a continuación la voz de Jasper muy cerca de mi oreja:

– ¿Te apetece bailar conmigo?

Me di la vuelta en la silla hasta que pude mirarlo a la cara.

– ¿No estás hablando con tus amigas?

Volvió a hablarme al oído, como si me estuviera contando un secreto.

–No puedo aguantar más la voz de Jessica. Aprovechemos ahora que ha ido al cuarto de baño.

Aquel comentario me hizo reír y me puse en pie con rapidez, tomando la mano que Jasper me tendía. Ni siquiera me molesté en informar a James, pues seguramente no le importaría que me marchara.

– ¿Has dejado sola a María? –me interesé cuando la vi sentada sola en la mesa que había escogido con Jessica.

–No le va a pasar nada.

–No lo digo por eso. Pero… ¿no crees que se molestará?

–No tiene por qué. Tú también eres mi amiga y quiero bailar contigo. ¿Qué tiene eso de raro?

Sonreí levemente, y cuando llegamos a la pista me quedé quieta. No me había dado cuenta de que todas las parejas que nos envolvían bailaban muy juntos, demasiado, y me puse nerviosa cuando Jasper colocó sus manos en mi cintura. Yo, por mi parte, puse mis manos sobre sus hombros y agaché la cabeza para evitar que se diera cuenta de mis nervios.

–Pensaba que bailabas conmigo para evitar la charla de Jessica –mascullé con dificultad, y pude percibir cómo Jasper sonreía cuando me respondió:

–Es una de las razones, pero en realidad bailo contigo porque me apetece mucho hacerlo.

Levanté un poco la cabeza y sonreí cuando vi que él también lo estaba haciendo. Al cabo de un rato, cuando me percaté de que Jasper bailaba notablemente bien, comencé a sentirme más segura, por lo que dimos un par de vueltas por la pista. Pude darme cuenta de que James continuaba hablando con su amigo, y de que Jessica y María no dejaban de observarnos fijamente como si estuviesen esperando que ocurriera algo interesante.

Jasper me hizo dar una vuelta, pero nuestros brazos se liaron, así que nos echamos a reír con ganas de nuestra torpeza y después volvimos a rodearnos con los brazos. En esa ocasión, Jasper no colocó sus manos en mi cintura como había hecho antes, sino que me envolvió totalmente con sus brazos, dejando sus manos sobre mi espalda. Lo miré fijamente a los ojos cuando me percaté de ello, y él se limitó a abrazarme con más fuerza, haciendo que todo nuestro cuerpo entrara en contacto. Pensé que tal vez debería excusarme y alejarme de él, pero cuando comencé a sentir los acordes de una canción lenta, alcé mis manos y las coloqué en su nuca, atreviéndome a apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro. Entonces, nuestros pies comenzaron a moverse de nuevo, con más lentitud esa vez, pero con la misma intensidad. Cerré los ojos, pues una parte de mí me decía que estaba cometiendo un error, pero no tenía ganas de hacerle caso. En aquel instante estaba dispuesta a dejar que la parte irracional de mi mente tomara el control porque quería continuar abrazando a Jasper y sintiendo cómo me abrazaba.

Apreté mis ojos cerrados cuando sentí el aliento de Jasper en mi cuello y sus manos, que subían y bajaban lentamente por mi espalda, haciéndome temblar. Me dije a mí misma que así debería haber sido todo entre nosotros, y justo cuando estaba a punto de ponerme a divagar sobre cómo habría sido mi vida si me hubiese casado con él, escuché un grito proveniente de James:

– ¡¿Pero tú quién te has creído que eres, pedazo de imbécil?!

Jasper y yo nos separamos abruptamente, dejando de bailar al instante, y fui capaz de sentir cómo me rebotaba el corazón dentro del pecho. Observé a James con cara de culpabilidad, y abrí mucho los ojos cuando me di cuenta de que no nos gritaba a nosotros, sino a un muchacho que lo miraba asustado. Me acerqué a ellos rápidamente, seguida por Jasper, y me coloqué al lado de mi marido.

– ¿Qué pasa, James?

– ¿Que qué pasa? ¡Que este niñato es un idiota!

–Deja de insultarle y cuéntame qué te ha hecho para que grites así –me harté, porque acababa de percatarme de que a James se le habían subido muy rápidamente las cervezas. Estaba borracho.

–Sólo he chocado con él y se ha derramado un poco de cerveza encima… –declaró el chico, que no tendría más de veintiún años, en voz baja.

– ¿Un poco? ¡Tengo la camisa chorreando!

–Lo siento, no ha sido mi intención…

El chico estaba realmente nervioso, y no era para menos, pues la mirada de James era totalmente amenazadora. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Jessica y a María cerca de Jasper, ya que al parecer se habían levantado de su mesa para chismorrear sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

– ¡Tendrías que aprender a mirar por dónde caminas, estúpido!

–Ya vale, James –le exigí. –El chico ya te ha pedido disculpas.

–Sí, James, déjalo estar. No es para tanto –intervino Jasper, poniéndose entre mi marido y el muchacho.

– ¡Claro, eso lo decís vosotros! Pero no me voy a ir de aquí sin darle su merecido a este imbécil –dicho esto, James alzó el puño para golpearlo, pero Jasper se metió en medio para impedirlo, siendo él el receptor del puñetazo.

Solté un grito ahogado cuando lo vi tambalearse hacia atrás a causa de la fuerza del golpe, y todo el bar se quedó en silencio excepto por la música que no dejó de sonar. Me apresuré a acercarme a Jasper, pues le sangraba la comisura del labio, y después le dediqué a James una mirada furibunda.

–Joder, Jasper, ¿por qué diablos te has puesto en medio? –él también se acercó a su amigo, al igual que el chico al que había estado gritando.

–Lo siento mucho, tío –se disculpó el muchacho sin dejar de mirar a Jasper.

–Tranquilos, no ha sido nada –dijo él sin apartar su mano del labio sangrante.

–Déjame ver –alejé su mano de su rostro para ver la herida, y pude darme cuenta de que toda la gente que se encontraba en el bar nos estaba rodeando, presos de una gran curiosidad.

– ¡Eh! ¿Qué diablos pasa? –Barry, el propietario del local, se abrió paso entre los espectadores y se acercó a nosotros. – Aquí no quiero peleas, así que ya podéis largaros.

–Tranquilo, Barry, ha sido un accidente. Pero ya nos vamos –dije mirando a James, dejándole claro que estaba harta de sus tonterías, y eché a andar con paso firme hasta la salida.

Mi marido y Jasper me siguieron sin decir ni una palabra, y cuando estuvimos fuera, me detuve delante del coche.

–Dame las llaves –le exigí a James, dedicándole una mirada severa.

Hizo lo que le pedí sin rechistar, y me subí en el asiento del conductor dando un portazo. Estaba harta de aquellas escenitas y de aquella actitud por parte de James, y me dije a mí misma que no volvería a tolerar un comportamiento así nunca más.

* * *

**Ejem... La cosa se pone buena... Ahora parece que Alice y James no se quieren tant... ¡SSSHHHH! No he dicho nada xD **

**No, en serio, la cosa se pone buena. Dejadme que os diga que Jessica y María son unas buitres/cotorras (por si no os habíais dado cuenta de ello) y que siempre es Jasper el que recibe los golpes Ú_Ù (y en la peli también xDDD)  
**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis con un bonito review. ¿Nos leemos en el siguiente?  
**

**¡Hasta pronto! Xo  
**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 12-**

Jasper tuvo que ayudar a James a entrar en casa, pues en esos instantes apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Yo, por mi parte, me limité a observar la escena con los brazos cruzados y el rostro enfurecido. Jasper colocó a mi marido en el sofá, y después se sentó a su lado.

–Te ayudaré a llevarlo a la cama –me dijo.

–Yo puedo solo –decretó James poniéndose en pie, pero se tambaleó y volvió a quedarse sentado en el sofá a causa del mareo.

Negué lentamente con la cabeza, avergonzada.

–Te juro que mañana te despertaré a golpe de martillo –farfullé en voz baja, quitándome la chaqueta que me había puesto en el coche.

Percibí la risa de Jasper, y fue entonces cuando recordé que tenía que curarle la herida.

–Ven, te curaré.

–No hace falta, Alice. Ahora lo haré yo.

Me di cuenta de que James se había quedado dormido sentado, y a causa de la postura le colgaba la cabeza. Me dije a mí misma que no se moriría porque al día siguiente tuviera dolor de cervicales, así que lo ignoré.

–No es molestia. Anda, ven –caminé hasta el cuarto de baño, y esperé hasta que Jasper se reunió conmigo. –Me temo que no tendrás ganas de volver a visitarnos después del golpe que has recibido –bromeé cuando lo tuve sentado en el borde de la bañera mientras yo le curaba la herida con un trozo de algodón empapado en antiséptico.

–No ha sido para tanto, en realidad.

–Se suponía que nos lo íbamos a pasar bien… Y como siempre, todo ha acabado mal por culpa de James. Lo siento mucho.

–Eh, tranquila, no pasa nada. Yo me he puesto en medio, ¿verdad? Entonces ha sido culpa mía. De nadie más.

Negué con la cabeza y tiré a la basura el algodón manchado de sangre. Jasper se quejó ante el escozor que le provocaba el desinfectante, así que me incliné y soplé sobre la herida para que dejara de escocerle. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de que nuestros rostros se encontraban peligrosamente cerca. Durante un segundo tuve unas ganas tremendas de besarle, pero me eché hacia atrás cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

–James… tendría que controlarse cuando bebe –casi tartamudeé, secándome las manos sudorosas en la falda vaquera.

–Sí, eso es cierto. Creo que nunca le había visto como hoy –el rostro de Jasper se había entristecido de repente, y pensé que tal vez se debía a que él también había deseado besarme.

Sacudí la cabeza ante aquellos pensamientos tan poco probables.

–Yo tampoco. Y espero no volver a hacerlo, porque de verdad me sabe fatal lo que ha ocurrido.

Jasper se puso en pie y se colocó frente a mí.

–Déjalo ya, Alice. A pesar de lo que ha sucedido con James, todo lo demás ha sido genial. Sobretodo, me ha encantado bailar contigo.

Me sonrojé ante sus palabras, y sentí la necesidad de agachar la cabeza para que él no viera lo que acababa de provocar en mí.

–A mí también…

–Hacemos una buena pareja de baile, ¿verdad?

Asentí en silencio, sin dejar de mirar las baldosas del suelo, y entonces me acordé de mi marido.

–Tenemos que ayudar a James a llegar a la cama. Aunque me encantaría dejar que durmiera en esa postura. –le dije a Jasper en cuanto regresamos al salón, logrando que se echara a reír.

–Recuérdame que no te enfade nunca más.

Entre los dos intentamos despertar a James, y cuando lo conseguimos mínimamente, hicimos que rodeara nuestros hombros con sus brazos. Poco a poco subimos las escaleras hasta que al fin llegamos a nuestra habitación. Jasper me ayudó a colocarlo en la cama, y después él se encargó de quitarle los zapatos. Salimos de la habitación cuando James estuvo durmiendo la mona plácidamente, pues sus ronquidos no dejaban lugar a dudas.

–Gracias por ayudarme.

–No ha sido nada.

–Mañana no sé cómo conseguirá despertarse para tomar un avión, pero él se lo ha buscado –comenté con un encogimiento de hombros.

– ¿A qué hora se marcha?

–Tiene que estar en Memphis a las tres, así que saldrá de aquí a las once, o así. Ya veremos de qué humor estará.

–Bueno, piensa que podrás descansar un poco de él este fin de semana.

_Sí, y te tendré a ti_, me recordó una vocecita traviesa en mi mente, así que sacudí la cabeza para borrar los pensamientos que acababan de instalarse en mi cerebro. No obstante, asentí en silencio y suspiré.

–Que duermas bien –le deseé con una sonrisa, y sin esperar ninguna respuesta por su parte, entré en mi habitación resoplando al escuchar los profundos ronquidos de James.

A la mañana siguiente, me encontraba sentada en el salón con los brazos cruzados, observando a James mientras se tomaba una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza. Me dedicó una mirada desdeñosa y gruñó por lo bajo:

–Ya te he pedido perdón. ¿Qué más quieres que haga? –Me limité a mirarme las uñas con desenfado, sin molestarme en contestarle. –También me he disculpado con Jasper, y él no parece molesto. ¿Por qué no me hablas de una vez?

–Porque aún sigo enfadada por cómo te comportaste ayer. Estuviste a punto de pegarle a un muchacho.

James rodó los ojos y después los cerró con fuerza, pues al parecer su dolor de cabeza persistía.

–No me acuerdo mucho, sólo sé que discutí con alguien y que le pegué a Jasper –entonces James se sentó a mi lado, muy cerca de mí, observándome con interés. –Vamos, este fin de semana apenas vamos a vernos. ¿Vas a dejar que me vaya enfadado?

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

– ¡Es que no eres tú el que tiene que estar enfadado! –alcé la voz intencionadamente, sabiendo el malestar que eso le produciría. Me estaba convirtiendo en una mala persona respecto a James.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo a causa de mis gritos y volvió a alejarse de mí.

– ¿Y qué más quieres que haga? ¿Que me arrastre y te suplique?

–No, sólo quiero que te comportes como un hombre adulto. Ayer nos dejaste en evidencia delante de todos nuestros conocidos.

– ¿Y qué más da lo que los demás piensen?

– No quieres enterarte, ¿verdad? Ya no tienes edad para ir enfrentándote a muchachos para demostrar lo macho que eres, James.

Entonces se levantó del sofá como un torbellino, dedicándome una mirada enfadada:

–Te encanta poder echarme la culpa de todo, ¿verdad? Pues tú sabrás lo que haces.

Cerré los ojos cuando salió del salón como un cohete, casi chocando con Jasper, que bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos.

– ¿No habéis hecho las paces? –me preguntó con una ceja alzada una vez se sentó a mi lado en el sofá.

–No. Cree que es él el que tiene que estar enfadado. Pero así ha sido siempre, así que no me sorprende –murmuré, más para mí que para Jasper, con la cabeza gacha. Cuando volví a alzarla, me di cuenta de que Jasper me observaba fijamente. –Ya se le pasará.

Ambos dejamos de mirarnos cuando James bajó las escaleras arrastrando su maleta, y nos pusimos en pie.

–Me voy ya –masculló James sin mirarme.

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé en un intento por mejorar su humor, pero no me devolvió el gesto.

–Ten cuidado, ¿vale?

Tampoco me respondió.

– ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe al aeropuerto? –se ofreció amablemente Jasper, pero James declinó su oferta con un gruñido. –En ese caso, que te vaya bien.

Sin decir nada más, James salió de casa cerrando la puerta con un portazo, y me mordí el labio inferior, sintiéndome impotente. Me sobresalté cuando sentí que Jasper me rodeaba los hombros con su brazo, pero me dije a mí misma que sólo me estaba brindando su apoyo.

–No te preocupes. Seguro que esta noche te llamará pidiéndote disculpas.

–Yo no apostaría por ello…

–Vamos, Alice, ten un poco más de fe en él. James no es idiota, está loco por ti y no te perdería sólo por una discusión estúpida. Aunque no lo demuestre, te valora mucho más de lo que crees.

Observé a Jasper con el ceño fruncido, extrañada por aquellas palabras. ¿Había algo que yo no sabía? ¿O es que simplemente me había perdido algo? Durante una milésima de segundo deseé que Jasper estuviese hablando de él mismo en vez de James, pero descarté aquella idea. No comprendía lo que me estaba ocurriendo… O mejor dicho: no quería comprenderlo.

–Ojalá tengas razón.

Jasper sonrió levemente.

–La tengo. Si conozco bien a James, esta noche te llamará pidiéndote disculpas.

Fruncí el ceño, sabiendo que era muy improbable que mi marido hiciera tal cosa, pero dejé estar el tema cuando, por la tarde, Jasper y yo fuimos a pasear por el centro. Ambos caminábamos el uno al lado del otro por la acera, y en el instante en el que pasamos por delante de la frutería recordé que quería comprar manzanas y una sandía. Así que entré en el establecimiento seguida por Jasper. Sin embargo, en cuanto pusimos un pie en el comercio, Jessica clavó su mirada de metomentodo en nosotros. Jasper y yo la ignoramos por completo, pero pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que Jessica hablaba en voz baja con las demás clientas sin dejar de observarnos. ¿Se podía ser más descarada que ella?

– ¿Qué te parece esta sandía? –la pregunta de Jasper me devolvió al mundo real, pero no pude evitar que los cuchicheos de las cotillas de Seabrook me afectaran.

A saber qué decían de nosotros.

–Eh… bien. Ésa está bien –murmuré ausentemente.

– ¿Qué te pasa?

Observé a Jasper durante un segundo y después negué lentamente con la cabeza.

–No es nada. Vamos.

Ambos comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la caja registradora, y pude sentir perfectamente las miradas de los clientes, y sobretodo la de Jessica, fija en nosotros.

–Hola, Jasper –lo saludó ella con una amplia sonrisa. –Ayer te marchaste sin despedirte.

–Ya… lo siento –se limitó a responder él, entregándole la bolsa de las manzanas y la sandía para que las pesara.

– ¿Cómo tienes la herida del labio?

Agaché la cabeza, intuyendo por dónde iban los anteriores cuchicheos de Jessica, y apreté mis manos en puños. ¿Es que no tenía nada más que hacer que cotillear sobre la vida de los demás?

–Bastante bien, gracias.

–Ya que estáis aquí, ¿por qué no nos explicáis lo que ocurrió? –nos preguntó ella con una fingida sonrisa amable que consiguió cabrearme.

–Ya sabes lo que ocurrió –le respondí mordazmente. –Y si tú no lo sabes, pregúntaselo a tu amiguita María, que también estaba allí.

Jessica parpadeó seguidamente, sorprendida.

–Tranquila, Alice, lo único que intento es ayudarte.

Fruncí el ceño, pues no comprendía a qué se estaba refiriendo.

– ¿Ayudarme a qué?

–Hay personas que estuvieron ayer en el bar que no se enteraron demasiado de lo que ocurrió, y claro, me temo que malinterpretaron los hechos. Lo único que yo quiero es saber con exactitud lo que sucedió para explicárselo y para que dejen de hablar mal de ti, Alice.

– ¿Hablar mal de ella? –intervino Jasper, tan sorprendido como yo.

–Claro. La mayoría de personas que no saben lo que ocurrió dieron por hecho que, como vosotros estuvisteis tanto rato bailando tan acaramelados, James se enfadó y por eso se lió a golpes contigo –explicó, señalando a Jasper. Yo, por mi parte, me sonrojé violentamente ante sus palabras, a pesar de que no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. –Yo no he podido confirmar ni desmentir nada, obviamente, porque tampoco me enteré de todo…

–Sabes perfectamente lo que sucedió, Jessica –la encaró Jasper, molesto. –Y si no has contado la verdad es porque eres una entrometida que no tiene vida propia.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al escuchar el desaire de Jasper, y todas las personas que estaban en la frutería permanecieron en silencio, expectantes.

– ¿Se puede saber por qué me echas la culpa a mí? –intentó defenderse ella.

–Porque está claro que te encanta meter cizaña cuando puedes, pero ésta vez no te vas a salir con la tuya.

El rostro de Jessica enrojeció, no supe si de vergüenza o de ira, y decidió dejar de fingir que realmente estaba preocupada por mí:

– ¿Y por qué la defiendes tanto, si se puede saber? –alzó la voz, refiriéndose a mí, nerviosa. – ¡Estáis teniendo una aventura, eso lo sabe todo Seabrook!

Estuve a punto de desmayarme en aquel instante. ¿Que todo Seabrook sabía que Jasper y yo estábamos teniendo una aventura? ¿Desde cuándo corría aquel rumor?

–Vámonos de aquí, Alice –Jasper me empujó suavemente colocando su mano en mi espalda, y me moví levemente, pues estaba paralizada.

–Si no es así, ¿dónde está James? –volvió a preguntar Jessica, pero ni Jasper ni yo abrimos la boca, pues no queríamos continuar siendo la comidilla del barrio a pesar de que estaba claro que ya lo éramos.

Caminamos varios minutos en silencio hasta que encontramos un banco vacío en el que pudimos sentarnos. Jasper me miró con culpabilidad.

–Lo siento mucho, Alice. Yo no quería que… –mis repentinas carcajadas lo interrumpieron, dejándolo estupefacto. – ¿Qué me he perdido?

Sentía que no podía dejar de reír, así que me incliné hacia delante sujetándome el estómago que me dolía a causa de la risa.

–No puedo creerlo –murmuré, secándome las lágrimas producidas por la risotada. –Este pueblo es de lo que no hay…

–Me alegro de que te lo hayas tomado tan bien –me dijo Jasper con una sonrisa. –Pensaba que…

– ¿Qué? ¿Que me echaría a llorar desconsolada porque la mitad de Seabrook cree que le estoy siendo infiel a mi marido? –me encogí de hombros. –Tú y yo sabemos la verdad, y supongo que James también la sabe, así que con eso me basta y me sobra.

– ¿Y qué pasa si alguien le va con el cuento a James?

–No se lo creerá. Él me conoce, y recuerda que te pegó sin querer porque te pusiste en medio, por nada más.

Asintió en silencio, sin dejar de sonreír.

–Me temo que te has quedado sin sandía y sin manzanas. ¿Vamos a otra frutería?

–Por supuesto –me puse en pie, más animada incluso que antes. –No voy a quedarme sin mi fruta por culpa de unos cuantos entrometidos. Faltaría más.

Jasper negó lentamente con la cabeza y se puso a mi lado cuando comenzamos a caminar. Fue en ese instante cuando comprendí que, por el momento, nada valía más que nuestra amistad.

* * *

**¡A la hoguera con Jessica por ser tan entrometida! Y después de esto, me veo en la obligación de deciros que no os enfadéis con ellos por lo que están pasando... No pueden evitarlo, y James es bastante... extraño. Pero no digo nada, que al final siempre acabo hablando de más xD (Aún así no me hagáis bastante caso, que el día de hoy ha sido muy ajetreado para mí y ya no sé lo que me digo -_-)  
**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis con un review. Y para las que continuáis preguntándome por cuándo actualizo, sólo puedo decir que lo dije y lo redije en los primeros capítulos, pero si no leéis mis notas y no estáis registradas en FF, yo ya no sé qué más hacer. Pero lo volveré a repetir por si acaso: Actualizo cuando puedo.  
**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! Xo  
**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 13-**

Al parecer Jasper no conocía a James tanto como creía, pues aquella noche no me llamó. No obstante, y después de mucho pensármelo, decidí hacerlo yo. Me sabía mal que James se hubiera marchado de casa tan enfadado, y temía que aquella situación afectara a su futuro trabajo en Memphis, así que después de cenar marqué su número de móvil dispuesta a ablandar su mal humor. Cuando descolgó el teléfono no contestó; sólo escuché una risita aguda a través de la línea:

– ¿James? –pregunté, extrañada.

Volví a escuchar aquella risita y supuse que me había equivocado. Aún así, mantuve el teléfono pegado a mi oreja, por si acaso.

– ¿Hola? –pregunté de nuevo.

– _¿Quién le busca? James…_ –sonaba como una mujer, así que apreté el teléfono con fuerza contra mi oreja cuando la oí reírse de nuevo. –_James no se puede poner ahora…_

De pronto escuché la voz de mi marido, pero no era él el que tenía el teléfono.

–_No, no, ¡dame el móvil!_ _¡Mierda! _

De nuevo aquella risita tonta que había comenzado a exasperarme.

– ¿James?

–_James no se va a poner, tiene otras cosas mejores que hacer._

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Entonces percibí el sonido de movimiento y unas voces que discutían, aunque no fui capaz de comprender lo que decían.

– _¿Alice? ¿Nena? Lo siento, yo… _–ése sí que era James, pero ahora era yo la que no quería escucharle.

–No quería interrumpirte, sigue con lo que estabas haciendo –me limité a colgar sin dejar que se explicara, y permanecí sentada en el sofá, observando atentamente nada en concreto.

El teléfono volvió a sonar varias veces más, pero lo ignoré totalmente, lo puse en silencio y lo dejé sobre la mesa. Jasper apareció por la puerta del salón y me miró detenidamente, con la interrogación marcada en sus facciones.

– ¿Has llamado a James?

–Sí.

–Y… ¿habéis arreglado las cosas?

Lo miré fijamente, y al final le pregunté lo que había estado rondándome por la cabeza toda la tarde:

– ¿Realmente crees lo que me has dicho esta mañana?

– ¿A qué te refieres? –inquirió Jasper con el ceño fruncido.

–Esta mañana me has dicho que James está loco por mí y que me valora más de lo que creo. ¿Me lo has dicho porque él te lo confesó, o lo has hecho para animarme?

Permaneció en silencio varios segundos, sin dejar de mirarme.

–Por nada de eso –se sentó a mi lado en el sofá. –Te lo he dicho porque es lo que yo he visto en estos últimos días. Y sobretodo porque opino que cualquier hombre tendría que estar ciego para no estar loco por ti.

Su última frase me hizo sonreír a pesar de lo triste de la situación, y negué lentamente con la cabeza.

–En ese caso, James está ciego.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

Me mordí el labio sin saber si debía o no contarle a Jasper lo que acababa de ocurrir. Finalmente me dije a mí misma que él no me juzgaría, que simplemente me escucharía y me aconsejaría lo mejor que pudiera.

–James está con una mujer.

– ¿Qué?

–Acabo de llamarle. Ha respondido una mujer, y él estaba con ella.

Los ojos de Jasper se abrieron de par en par, pero su rostro estupefacto no duró demasiado.

–Tal vez se trataba de la mujer del servicio de habitaciones.

–He llamado a su móvil, Jasper. No era la camarera.

Le expliqué en resumidas cuentas nuestra "conversación", y me sorprendí cuando no sucumbí a las lágrimas. Me sentía muy serena, en realidad.

–Tiene que haber una explicación para todo esto… –insistió Jasper sin creérselo.

–A ver, explícame el: "James no se va a poner, tiene otras cosas mejores que hacer."

Jasper me observó en silencio.

–No sé qué decirte, Alice. No logro comprenderlo.

Me encogí de hombros y cerré los ojos cuando éstos se llenaron de traicioneras lágrimas.

– ¿Tienes mucho sueño? –me limité a preguntarle con la voz entrecortada, y me mordí el labio cuando Jasper negó con la cabeza. – ¿Quieres… quedarte a hablar conmigo?

Me sentía estúpida y ridícula, pues la serenidad de la que me había vanagloriado anteriormente acababa de hacerse pedazos.

–Claro que sí –se deslizó por el sofá hasta que pudo rodearme con su brazo, y yo me limité a apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro, dejándome abrazar y consolar.

– ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora? ¿Fingir que no ha ocurrido nada?

Sentí que Jasper negaba lentamente con la cabeza para después responder verbalmente:

–No lo sé, Alice. No soy el más indicado para responderte a eso.

–Pero… ¿tú qué harías si fueras yo? –pregunté de nuevo, sorbiendo por la nariz y parpadeando para hacer desaparecer las lágrimas.

–Supongo que hablaría con él. Le pediría explicaciones –me secó las lágrimas con la mano con la que no me estaba rodeando los hombros, pero no sirvió de mucho. –No mereces que te engañen, Alice, y menos por otra mujer.

Aquella respuesta no me ayudó demasiado, por lo que me eché a llorar sin más remedio, sintiéndome patética y humillada.

–Alice… no te puedo decir qué haría si fuera tú, pero sé exactamente lo que haría si fuera James.

Miré a Jasper con expectación, deseando conocer cómo continuaba aquella frase.

– ¿Qué harías?

–No te engañaría jamás. Me sentiría el hombre más feliz del mundo por estar casado contigo y por tenerte a mi lado cada día.

Agaché la cabeza, pues sentía que me ardían las mejillas y no estaba segura de si era a causa de mis lágrimas o de sus palabras.

–Pero tú no eres James.

Mis palabras consiguieron desanimarle porque asintió lentamente, con resignación y sin mirarme.

–Lo sé –me sobresalté cuando se separó de mí de repente y se puso en pie. – ¿Tienes whisky?

Aquella pregunta me tomó desprevenida.

–Eh… sí, en el mueble-bar de allí –respondí, mostrándole el mueble al que me estaba refiriendo. – ¿Para qué lo quieres?

No me respondió hasta que sacó el whisky y dos vasos, y volvió a sentarse a mi lado en el sofá.

–Me temo que hoy es una de esas noches en las que podemos permitirnos emborracharnos. ¿Qué me dices?

Lo observé con una ceja alzada, tremendamente sorprendida. A pesar de que agradecía su buena voluntad, o sus ganas de emborracharse conmigo, hacía tres años que me había prometido a mí misma que jamás volvería a emborracharme. Y hasta el momento había cumplido.

–No, gracias. Desde aquella noche… –supuse que ya sabía a qué me estaba refiriendo. –No he vuelto a beber tanto, y no voy a hacerlo hoy.

– ¿No pensarás que quiero aprovecharme de ti, verdad?

Aquella pregunta consiguió hacerme reír.

–Espero que ésa no sea tu intención. Aún así, te lo agradezco mucho, pero no quiero emborracharme.

–Bueno, pues nos olvidamos de emborracharnos. Pero no te negarás a tomar una copa conmigo, ¿o sí?

Quise decirle que, después de la última vez que había bebido y él había estado cerca habíamos pasado tres años sin vernos, pero me contuve. Jasper sólo quería hacerme aquella situación más llevadera.

–Sólo una copa.

–Conforme –llenó los dos vasos con tres dedos de whisky y me ofreció uno a mí. – ¿Quieres brindar?

–No estamos celebrando nada –repuse. –Se supone que me estás consolando, ¿no?

–Ah, sí, es verdad.

Negué con la cabeza y le di un sorbito al vaso que tenía entre las manos, arrugando la nariz después.

–Creo que acabaré como una cuba si me tomo la mitad de esto.

–No seas exagerada. Pero en fin, no me distraigas, que tengo que consolarte –se sentó muy recto en el sofá, bebió un buen sorbo de su whisky y carraspeó, adoptando una seriedad que consiguió hacerme reír. –James es un cerdo, no te merece y, sinceramente, creo que estarías mejor conmigo.

Volví a beber un trago de mi vaso escondiendo una sonrisa tras el cristal, pero después me envalentoné.

–Así que estaría mejor contigo. ¿Eso crees? –le pregunté con vanidad.

–Obviamente. Yo siempre te he entendido mucho mejor que él. Yo siempre fui tu mejor amigo, él sólo era un conocido.

– ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

–Porque siempre me lo decías, y porque se veía a millas que me preferías a mí antes que a James.

Rodé los ojos ante su falta de modestia, pero me estaba divirtiendo con aquella conversación tan extraña.

–Y… ¿por qué más opinas tú que estaría mejor contigo?

Fingió pensárselo durante algunos segundos.

–Porque te mimaría como él no lo hace, te llevaría a bailar cada vez que me lo pidieras, y dejaría que hicieses conmigo lo que se te antojara.

Fruncí el ceño.

–En ese caso serías un calzonazos y no me interesarías –apunté con una risita.

– ¿O sea que preferirías ser una esposa sometida a su marido?

–No, no lo preferiría, pero… –me lo pensé brevemente. –Me gustaría que ambos estuviésemos en igualdad de condiciones.

–En ese caso, si estuvieras casada conmigo, estaríamos en igualdad de condiciones. Y a estas alturas ya tendríamos un hijo y estarías embarazada del segundo.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente a pesar de que no pude evitar reírme a carcajada limpia.

– ¿Ya estaría embarazada del segundo? Pues sí que tienes prisa, ¿no?

–No, lo que ocurriría es que no podría mantener las manos alejadas de ti ni un segundo, y claro… seguramente tendríamos algún desliz.

Negué lentamente con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

–Demasiado seguro estás de ti mismo.

Se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

–Por eso estarías tan locamente enamorada de mí.

–Claro, claro. Pero ya que estamos hablando de eso, ¿por qué estarías tú tan locamente enamorado de mí?

–Esa ni tengo que pensármela –me aseguró con los ojos brillantes. –Porque eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido en la vida, porque jamás nadie ha conseguido entenderme como tú lo hacías, y porque sin ti mi vida dejaría de tener sentido.

No pasé por alto que en vez de hablar en pasado habló en presente, pero asumí que aquél había sido un fallo suyo. No obstante, en realidad, lo que no quería era crearme falsas esperanzas respecto a sus palabras.

–Me temo que… no hablas de mí –agaché la cabeza, azorada, sujetando con fuerza mi vaso de whisky.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque… no soy maravillosa en absoluto, porque seguramente muchas personas consiguieron comprenderte mejor que yo, y porque hemos pasado años separados.

Me percaté de que ya habíamos dejado de bromear, pero me dio absolutamente igual.

–Y en esos tres años mi vida no tuvo ningún sentido –aclaró, hablando con seriedad. –Cuando te marchaste de Dallas pensé que me volvería loco. Quería hablar contigo, contarte cosas, y llegó un momento en el que estuve seguro de que jamás volvería a verte. Te aseguro que se me vino el mundo encima. Y… cuando murió mi madre… te necesité más que nunca.

Alcé la cabeza lentamente cuando sacó aquel tema a colación y lo observé en silencio, a la espera de que prosiguiera.

–Necesité abrazarte y sentir que no estaba solo. Quise llamarte, e incluso llegué a marcar tu número, pero me acobardé en el último momento. Pensé que no sabría qué decirte ni cómo pedirte perdón, pues ya sabía que no querrías hablar conmigo. Fueron los peores años de mi vida, Alice. –negó con la cabeza. –Lo último que pretendo es darte lástima, pero quería que lo supieras.

Los ojos se me habían llenado de lágrimas de nuevo, pero éstas no tenían nada que ver con James. Él había pasado a un segundo plano.

–Jamás quise que te sintieras así –murmuré entrecortadamente. –Yo estaba… enfadada y dolida. Sobretodo dolida, pues estaba segura de que aquella noche había sido sólo un juego para ti.

–Sabes que no lo fue.

–Sí, lo sé ahora. Pero no hace tres años.

Jasper suspiró y se terminó de un trago el whisky que le quedaba en el vaso.

–Supongo que ambos nos equivocamos.

–Sí –dejé mi vaso medio lleno sobre la mesita que tenía delante y me deslicé por el sofá hasta que pude colocar mi mano sobre la mejilla de Jasper sin tener que estirar el brazo. –Sabes que ahora no debemos pensar en lo que habría ocurrido si tú no te hubieras marchado aquella mañana o si yo me hubiese atrevido a declararme antes, ¿verdad?

–Lo sé. Pero no puedo evitarlo. No he podido evitar hacerlo en estos últimos tres años –cerró los ojos y dejó que le acariciara la mejilla.

En ese instante coloqué también mi otra mano en su rostro y lo obligué a mirarme.

–Yo tampoco –confesé contemplando atentamente sus ojos, que resplandecieron al encontrarse con los míos.

Al segundo siguiente clavó su mirada en mis labios, pero la desvió con rapidez, como si temiera mi reacción, haciéndome sonreír levemente. Entonces, y sabiendo que no debía hacerlo, acerqué mi rostro al suyo hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron, y fue entonces cuando sentí que el corazón me iba a estallar dentro del pecho. Jasper me rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándome, y me besó con más ganas, dejándome claro que no estaba dispuesto a perderme de nuevo.

* * *

**¡AL FIN! Lo que han tardado en hablar de lo que realmente importaba, ¿verdad? Bueno, ya han atravesado una barrera... ¿Atravesarán alguna más, ya que están puestos? ¿O por el contrario se detendrán y seguirán como hasta ahora? Lo sabréis en el siguiente capítulo (aunque acepto opiniones, ya lo sabéis :D) Ah, y ya que estamos, olvidaos de James por un rato (he de felicitar a las chicas que acertaron con lo de la amante ;P Qué buen ojo tenéis, no dejáis de sorprenderme)  
**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy (y que no os enfadéis con ellos, ya os dije que no pueden evitarlo xD) ¿Nos leemos en el siguiente?  
**

**¡Hasta pronto! Xo  
**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 14-**

Temblé cuando sentí que me estrechaba contra su cuerpo, y mis manos sólo pudieron aferrarse con fuerza a su camisa en un intento por mantenerme anclada en la realidad. Una parte de mi mente sabía que lo que estábamos haciendo era un error, pero todo mi cuerpo clamaba por unirse al de Jasper con todas las fuerzas que poseía.

Jasper recorrió mi boca con la suya, lentamente al principio, derritiéndome y consiguiendo que mis manos se deslizaran por su cuerpo hasta que se enlazaron en su nuca. En cuanto mis pulmones comenzaron a quejarse demandándome aire, me separé mínimamente de Jasper sin ser exactamente consciente de lo que deseaba en realidad. Fue él el que apartó su rostro del mío para poder mirarme fijamente, pues yo me sentía demasiado avergonzada.

–No hagas esto por despecho, Alice… –me pidió en un susurro, consiguiendo que mis ojos se clavaran en los suyos. –Sabes lo que siento por ti y sabes que te deseo, pero no quiero que hagas el amor conmigo para vengarte de James.

Me mordí el labio y respiré hondo. ¿Realmente quería hacer el amor con Jasper para vengarme de James? ¿O era simplemente que me estaba muriendo por entregarme a él? Lo único que tenía claro era que no quería volver a herir a Jasper ni resultar herida de nuevo.

Finalmente me decidí a responder:

–James no tiene nada que ver en esto. Él… me ha engañado, y acabo de darme cuenta de que no me importa. Ahora… –respiré temblorosamente. –Ahora sólo quiero estar contigo.

Sus ojos brillaron de nuevo, pero sabía que desconfiaba. Y no le culpaba.

– ¿Estás segura? No quiero que te arrepientas.

–No me arrepentiré si me prometes que mañana cuando me despierte estarás a mi lado.

Un amago de sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

–No pienso irme a ningún lugar. Ni mañana ni nunca, y no sin ti.

Y eso era lo único que necesitaba saber para decidirme. Jasper me quería de verdad, y sabía que jamás volvería a hacerme daño. Yo, por mi parte, estaba dispuesta a devolverle sin reservas todo el amor que me diera. Por eso volví a rodearle con mis brazos y dejé que me besara profundamente, demostrándome con ese beso todo lo que sentía por mí. Me sentó en su regazo y me acarició la espalda y los brazos lentamente, consiguiendo que se me erizara la piel.

–Esta noche vamos a hacerlo bien –habló contra mis labios. –No habrán arrepentimientos ni reproches, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí en silencio, más perdida en las sensaciones que me provocaban sus manos que en sus palabras.

Volvió a besarme de nuevo, e introdujo las manos bajo la tela de mi blusa para acariciarme la espalda sin que nada se interpusiera entre sus caricias y mi piel. Yo, por mi parte, deslicé mis dedos por su rostro y por su cuello, y me atreví a desabrocharle la camisa lentamente. Sentía que mi corazón latía desbocado dentro de mi pecho, pero también era consciente de que aquello era lo que necesitaba y lo que había necesitado desde hacía mucho tiempo. En los tres años que llevaba casada con James, jamás me había sentido tan amada como en aquellos diez minutos que había pasado en los brazos de Jasper. Sabía que aquél era mi lugar, y no estaba dispuesta a abandonarlo nunca más.

Cuando al fin tuve su camisa desabrochada, me separé de sus labios y me aparté un poco de él para poder quitársela, deleitándome con la visión de su torso desnudo. No me dejó hacerlo durante mucho tiempo, pues volvió a sentarme sobre su regazo y volvió a abrazarme. Parecía que no quería alejarse de mí por nada del mundo, y ser consciente de lo importante que era para él consiguió estremecerme.

Sintiéndome valiente, acerqué mis labios a su cuello y lo besé lentamente, respirando su aroma a jabón y a limpio, emborrachándome de él. Jasper, por su parte, se apresuró a deshacerse de mi blusa y a continuación comenzó a hacerme cosquillas en la clavícula y en el hombro con la nariz, subiendo por mi cuello y deteniéndose al llegar a la altura de mi oreja.

–Te amo, Alice –me dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Alcé la cabeza y lo miré detenidamente a los ojos para después volver a besarlo con renovada pasión, dispuesta a demostrarle durante aquella noche que yo también lo amaba a él. Dejé que me tumbara sobre el sofá y que se colocara sobre mí intentando no hacerme daño. Durante unos largos segundos se limitó a observarme en silencio, repasando con su dedo todas las facciones de mi rostro, dándome un toquecito cariñoso en la nariz y rozando mis labios suavemente.

Lentamente, se inclinó hacia delante y volvió a besarme el cuello en una caricia descendiente, a la vez que sus hábiles manos desabrocharon el botón de mis pantalones. Besó mi clavícula y resiguió con sus labios el borde de mi sostén, haciéndome cerrar los ojos y sonreír cuando llegó a mi estómago. Me hizo cosquillas al rozar mi vientre con la punta de sus dedos, y se distrajo besando mi cadera cuando yo intenté estirar mis brazos para llegar a sus pantalones. Jasper se incorporó para facilitarme la tarea, y a la vez se deshizo rápidamente de mis vaqueros. Mi ropa interior corrió la misma suerte y quedó esparcida por todo el salón, así que para vengarme de él lancé por los aires sus pantalones y sus calzoncillos, olvidándome de ellos cuando Jasper unió su boca a la mía y me abrazó con fuerza, pegando todo su cuerpo al mío.

Nos besamos durante mucho rato, dejando que la calidez de nuestros cuerpos se fusionara y que éstos se recordaran. Era consciente de que jamás habría podido olvidar el tacto de su piel contra la mía, pero en aquel momento me parecía algo nuevo e irreal, como si jamás nos hubiésemos tocado antes.

Mis manos repasaron todos los músculos de su espalda y de sus hombros, deleitándome con su fuerza y con su suavidad, disfrutando de la calidez que me proporcionaban, y después descendieron por sus mejillas, su cuello y su pecho, donde pudieron sentir el desbocado latido de su corazón. Él, por su parte, recorrió cada centímetro de mi piel con sus manos y después con sus labios, haciéndome gemir y temblar. Se tomó su tiempo para besar mis hombros, mis pechos, mi vientre y mis caderas, consiguiendo que me derritiera por completo. Cuando regresó a mis labios, mis piernas rodearon su cintura al instante, pidiéndole que continuara, pues sentía que no podía esperar más:

–Por favor… –susurré contra sus labios, respirando entrecortadamente. –Por favor, te necesito…

Los ojos de Jasper se clavaron en los míos, y fue entonces cuando recordé que le dije esas mismas palabras la única noche que pasamos juntos hacía tres años. Aún así, Jasper sonrió y me besó de nuevo, hundiéndose lentamente en mi cuerpo. Mis ojos se cerraron por instinto y mis uñas se clavaron en la piel de sus hombros. Mis piernas rodearon su cuerpo con más firmeza, y fue entonces cuando comenzó a moverse, sin prisa primero, y con más fuerza e intensidad después, llevándome a una vorágine de sensaciones que me hicieron retorcerme bajo su cuerpo. Cuando llegué al orgasmo, me abracé con todas mis fuerzas a su cuerpo, y estuve segura de que incluso le hice daño, pero no se quejó, sino que gruñó y tembló sobre mí violentamente. Al instante siguiente se relajó visiblemente y hundió su rostro en mi cuello, haciéndome sentir su aliento inestable en mi piel.

– ¿Estás bien? –me preguntó al cabo de unos segundos, cuando al fin levantó la cabeza. Asentí en silencio y al borde de las lágrimas, sin dejar de rodearle con mis brazos. – ¿Qué ocurre? –inquirió preocupado, secando con su pulgar una lágrima traicionera que acababa de descender por mi mejilla.

–Que yo también te amo –murmuré, confusa pero totalmente feliz.

Sonrió lentamente.

– ¿Y eso es un problema?

–Lo es… Pero ahora mismo no me importa –respondí para después respirar hondo. Coloqué mis manos en su nuca y lo obligué a besarme de nuevo, porque sentía que era eso lo que necesitaba.

– ¿Seguro que estás bien? –volvió a preguntarme cuando nos separamos.

–Sí –respondí secándome los ojos con el dorso de la mano. –En realidad, estoy más que bien.

Jasper sonrió e inclinó la cabeza para acariciarme la mejilla con su nariz. Sin embargo, en un momento dado, dejó de hacerlo abruptamente.

– ¿Qué? –pregunté, preocupada cuando lo vi vacilar.

–Eh… No hemos tomado precauciones, Alice –musitó con cara de culpabilidad. – Yo… lo siento mucho, tendría que haber pensado que…

Negué firmemente con la cabeza cuando comenzó a agobiarse.

–No pasa nada, tomo la píldora desde hace años –lo tranquilicé. Respiró aliviado al escuchar mi respuesta, lo que me hizo fruncir el ceño. –Así que no quieres que me quede embarazada –fingí molestarme.

–Sabes que no es eso. Me muero porque tengamos hijos, pero… ahora no es el momento. No aún.

Asentí lentamente cuando comprendí que tenía razón. En aquellos instantes nuestra "relación" era muy frágil, y un bebé sólo la empeoraría. Yo lo único que quería era que mis hijos vivieran en un entorno estable, y a partir de aquella noche mi entorno iba a ser de todo menos sólido.

–Lo sé, pero… ¿podemos no hablar del mundo exterior, al menos durante esta noche?

–Claro que sí, pero me temo que no vamos a hablar mucho.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

Jasper movió sus cejas y sonrió seductoramente, haciéndome entender al instante. Aún así, me lo explicó también con palabras.

–No bromeaba antes cuando te he dicho que no podría mantener las manos alejadas de ti.

Me eché a reír cuando me hizo cosquillas, y me dejé llevar por lo que sentía por él durante toda la noche, sin pensar en nada más que en nosotros.

Cuando abrí los ojos por la mañana, me encontré con la mitad de mi cuerpo encaramado al de Jasper. Él, por su parte, había rodeado mis hombros con uno de sus brazos y mi cintura con el que le quedaba libre. Sonreí lentamente, bostecé y paseé mi mirada por el salón, percatándome de que estábamos en el suelo. Fue entonces cuando recordé que, en uno de los momentos de pasión que habíamos vivido durante la noche anterior, nos habíamos caído al suelo y ahí nos habíamos quedado. Pues la verdad era que no estaba para nada incómoda.

Me incorporé un poco, recogí del suelo la camisa que Jasper había llevado el día anterior y nos tapé con ella, pues tenía algo de frío. No obstante, aquella prenda no conseguía cubrirnos a los dos por completo. Percibí que Jasper se movía a mi lado, así que me coloqué boca abajo, me apoyé en mis codos y le sonreí cuando abrió los ojos.

–Buenos días –le dije bajito, colocando mi mano sobre su pecho.

–Demasiados buenos días –murmuró con la voz ronca a causa del sopor. –Creo que estoy soñando.

– ¿Eso crees? –me acerqué a él y le planté un suave beso en los labios, pero no me dejó alejarme, pues enredó una de sus manos en mi cabello y me mantuvo pegada a su boca durante unos largos segundos.

–No, no estoy soñando –decretó con una amplia sonrisa cuando nos separamos. Entonces, intentó incorporarse para quedar sentado en el suelo, pero todos los huesos de su espalda crujieron. –Definitivamente, no estoy soñando –masculló con cara de dolor.

– ¿Has dormido mal?

–No… aunque ¿qué quieres que te diga? El suelo no es que sea demasiado blando.

Sonreí con diversión y me senté en su regazo, igual que había hecho la noche anterior.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –le pregunté cuando me rodeó con sus brazos. Comenzó a besarme la frente y descendió hasta la nariz, para luego volver a hacer el mismo camino a la inversa.

–No lo sé. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

No estaba segura. Hiciera lo que hiciera, alguien saldría herido.

–Yo… te amo, Jazz. Ya lo sabes, pero eso no soluciona nada.

Suspiró y asintió lentamente.

–Lo sé, pero no pienso dejar que te alejes de mí. Así que ésa no es una opción.

–Yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti, y menos ahora, pero… –me mordí el labio inferior sin dejar de mirarle fijamente. –Es todo muy complicado.  
–Sí. Pero prométeme algo –esperó hasta que asentí con expectación. –Que hablarás conmigo cada vez que dudes de algo, o cuando estés asustada… O incluso cuando estés feliz. No quiero que pases por esto sola, Alice. Quiero que hables conmigo para que pueda tranquilizarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Volví a asentir.

–Lo mismo digo. Si… en estos días llegas a dudar de lo que sientes por mí, quiero que me lo digas.

Jasper sonrió y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

–Alice, no he dudado de mi amor por ti en estos últimos tres años. No creo que vaya a hacerlo ahora, justo cuando acabo de enterarme de que tú también me amas.

Le acaricié la mejilla y volví a besarlo, feliz de poder hacerlo. Era totalmente consciente de que aquellos días iban a ser muy difíciles, pero estaba dispuesta a superarlos sólo para poder pasar con Jasper todo lo que me quedaba de vida.

* * *

**Jijiji, pillines, que os dejamos solos unos días y no podéis mantener las manos quietecitas ;P Bueeeeeeeeeno, como véis han aprovechado muy, MUY bien el tiempo y ahora ya se han declarado y ya saben que ambos se aman. Peeeeeeeero eso no significa que esto sea el final... Aún quedan algunas cositas más por explicar, y por ende unos cuantos capítulos más.  
**

**Espero que os haya gustado mucho el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis con un review (aunque si no os gusta también podéis decírmelo ;D)  
**

**¡Hasta pronto! Xo  
**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 15-**

Al cabo de un rato nos levantamos, recogimos la ropa que había quedado esparcida por todo el salón y nos duchamos juntos. Tardamos casi una hora entera en salir de la ducha, pero no me importó. Total, acababa de darme cuenta de que ser amada por Jasper era muy diferente a ser amada por James, pues éste último jamás me había hecho reír tantísimo como lo hizo Jasper aquella mañana. Y estaba claro que mi marido apenas me apreciaba, pues había sido capaz de engañarme con otra sin más miramientos. Pero me dije que eso era lo último en lo que debería pensar aquella mañana. Toda mi atención debía estar enfocada en aquel hombre que no me dejaba preparar el desayuno en paz, porque no dejaba de abrazarme ni de darme besos y mordiscos en el cuello.

– ¿Quieres parar? –le pregunté entre risas por enésima vez, intentando sin éxito poner a calentar el café.

–No.

–Pues si no paras, no desayunarás.

–No me importa.

Intenté darle un codazo suave en las costillas para alejarlo, pero Jasper previó mi ataque y apresó mis manos con las suyas, aunque no me dejó indefensa del todo: opté por usar mis pies para darle una patadita en la espinilla, pero logró esquivarla en el último momento.

– ¡Ay, Jasper, para! –volví a quejarme intentando sonar enfadada, pero la risa me traicionaba.

James jamás había jugado así conmigo. De hecho, jamás habíamos jugado a nada, pues lo que más le gustaba a James era sentarse en su sillón para ver el fútbol.

–Dime que me quieres –me ordenó Jasper pegando sus labios a mi oreja.

–No te quiero nada, y ahora menos porque no me dejas en paz –me removí contra su cuerpo, encontrando divertidísima aquella situación. Entonces, pasó a sujetar mis manos con una de las suyas y usó la otra para hacerme cosquillas. – ¡No, no, cosquillas no! –comencé a carcajearme como una desquiciada, y las risas de Jasper detrás de mí no me ayudaron a calmarme.

– ¿Me vas a decir que me quieres o tengo que seguir torturándote?

– ¡No, por favor! ¡Para, para!

–Entonces, di las palabras mágicas.

Intenté resistirme a decirlas un poco más, pero las cosquillas no desaparecieron, así que al final me rendí:

–Vale, vale: te quiero.

–Otra vez.

Ladeé la cabeza y lo miré con una ceja alzada.

–Ya te lo he dicho una vez, pesado –alzó las cejas amenazándome en silencio, y el recuerdo de sus cosquillas consiguió que volviera a carcajearme. –Te quiero –lo complací entre risas.

Entonces, sin dejar de sujetarme las manos, me dio la vuelta hasta que quedamos cara a cara y colocó mis brazos a mis espaldas.

–Otra vez.

Rodé los ojos y suspiré.

–Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero… –me calló con un beso, y fue entonces cuando aproveché para deshacerme de su agarre.

Pero en vez de usarlo para vengarme, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y lo besé con intensidad, dejándole claro que en aquel momento era lo más importante en mi vida.

–Caray, sí que es cierto que me quieres –murmuró, fingiendo estar sorprendido, y fue entonces cuando me separé de él, pero no sin antes darle un golpe en el hombro.

–Sí, yo te quiero mucho, pero tú a mí no –me di la vuelta otra vez para poner, al fin, a calentar el café.

–Sabes que te amo con toda mi alma. Así que cuando te divorcies de James, espero que te cases conmigo.

Me quedé paralizada ante sus palabras, por lo que volví a darme la vuelta y lo miré fijamente.

–Jasper… no sé qué decirte…

–Pues dime que sí y me harás el hombre más feliz del mundo –se acercó a mí, me colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y a continuación me acarició la mejilla.

Suspiré con resignación y me preparé para sacar fuera todo lo malo que había estado reprimiendo durante años:

–James se ha pasado estos tres años… anulándome por completo, tal y como tú dijiste. Antes no me di cuenta, o no quise darme cuenta, pero ahora sí. A él sólo le importaba llegar a casa, tener la comida o la cena preparadas y tenerme disponible para acostarse conmigo cada noche. Jamás me apoyó cuando le expliqué que desearía abrir un negocio propio, y cada vez que le hablaba de tener hijos desviaba la conversación o se enfadada. Yo… no quiero volver a pasar por eso, Jazz –agaché la cabeza cuando mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. –Sé que tú no eres así, pero… tengo miedo… Tengo miedo del daño que puede hacerme James, tengo miedo de casarme contigo y de que no funcione… Pero también tengo miedo de que salga bien.

– ¿Por qué? –me preguntó en voz baja, obligándome a alzar la barbilla para poder mirarme a la cara.

–Porque… si todo sale bien significará que estamos haciendo algo mal. Yo… no sé cómo explicarlo –mascullé, nerviosa. –Me da miedo que todo sea perfecto, porque las cosas perfectas no duran eternamente, y tú eres el único hombre al que he amado en toda mi vida y me aterroriza perderte…

–No me vas a perder nunca, Alice, ¿entiendes? Nunca te voy a volver a dejar. Y tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho, pues a mí me ocurre lo mismo. Y te aseguro que nuestro matrimonio no será perfecto. Discutiremos muchas veces, e incluso alguna vez llegaremos a pensar que nos odiamos, pero al final conseguiremos arreglarlo todo.

Me mordí el labio con inseguridad y asentí lentamente, dejándome abrazar por él. Sonreí levemente cuando apoyó su barbilla sobre mi cabeza.

– ¿Me darás tiempo? –le pregunté en voz baja.

– ¿Tiempo?

Asentí.

–Cuando… me divorcie de James… –me costaba muchísimo decirlo, pues apenas era capaz de creerlo. Todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado deprisa, pero sabía que era eso lo que realmente quería. –Necesitaré tiempo para mí, para pensar en todo. Quiero decir que no querré casarme contigo tan pronto… ¿comprendes?

Jasper asintió con el ceño fruncido.

–Pero… quieres casarte conmigo, ¿verdad?

–Claro que sí. Es lo que más deseo en el mundo –le aclaré, poniéndome de puntillas para darle un beso en los labios.

Jasper sonrió y frotó su nariz contra la mía. Entonces sus ojos se desviaron hacia su derecha y después me miró detenidamente, sin separar nuestros rostros.

–Se está saliendo el café –me comentó con una sonrisa divertida, y yo me apresuré a voltearme para apagar el fuego.¿Por qué sería que siempre que estaba con Jasper se me quemaban todas las comidas?

Un buen rato después, ambos nos encontrábamos sentados en el sofá, charlando animadamente de todo y de nada, en realidad. Tenía mi espalda apoyada en el brazo del sofá y los pies sobre el regazo de Jasper, que había insistido en hacerme un masaje. Obviamente, yo no me había negado.

– ¿Quieres que salgamos a dar un paseo?

Negué firmemente con la cabeza, y me reí cuando Jasper apretó un punto concreto en mi pie que me produjo cosquillas.

–Prefiero que nos quedemos aquí. Me encanta hablar contigo –le confesé intentando apartar los pies de su regazo, pero no me dejó.

–Lo mismo digo, señorita –me comentó con una amplia sonrisa. –Así que, ¿de qué quieres que hablemos?

Fingí pensármelo detenidamente, pero en realidad ya sabía sobre qué quería charlar con él.

–Me gustaría preguntarte algo.

–Dispara.

–Hace unos días, cuando… fuimos a comprar a la frutería, le dijiste a Jessica, y también a Margaret, que había una chica en tu vida, y a mí me respondiste lo mismo después –fruncí el ceño cuando lo vi sonreír en silencio. –Espero que te hayas olvidado de ella.

–No me he olvidado de ella.

Me enfurruñé y me crucé de brazos. ¿Es que estaba dispuesto a casarse conmigo aún queriendo a alguien más o qué?

– ¿Y qué se supone que vas a hacer, entonces?

Se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

–Voy a casarme con ella.

Mi ceño se frunció aún más.

– ¿Pretendes ser bígamo?

Me miró con una ceja alzada pero sin dejar de sonreír.

–Alice, esa chica eres tú.

Parpadeé seguidamente, gratamente sorprendida.

– ¿De veras? –en aquel mismísimo momento comprendí todo lo que me había dicho en aquel momento: que estaría seguro de que la chica le rechazaría, de que le había hecho algo malo… Todo encajaba conmigo.

–Sí. Siempre he estado loco por ti, pero aquel día no pude decírtelo. Y no tenía pensado decírtelo nunca, en realidad. Pensaba que tu matrimonio con James era… diferente.

–Sí… yo también –me halagaba mucho saber que siempre había estado enamorado de mí y que no me había olvidado, pues eso era exactamente lo que me había sucedido a mí. – ¿Sabes cuándo me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ti?

–No –volvió a apretar un punto sensible en mi pie y volví a reírme. Le di un golpecito en el brazo para que parara, pero me ignoró. Aún así, continué hablando:

–Cuando me besaste por primera vez.

– ¿En serio? –parecía realmente sorprendido por mi confesión.

–Totalmente.

–Pero de eso hace muchísimos años… ¿qué teníamos, doce o trece años?

–Trece. Y fue en una lluviosa tarde de otoño, cuando nos resguardamos debajo de unos balcones porque aquel día nos tocaba ir a casa andando.

Jasper me observó fijamente, atónito, y yo sonreí.

–Yo también me acuerdo de eso, pero no hubiera sabido decirte con exactitud la edad que teníamos.

–Es que… conseguiste encandilarme –admití, agachando la cabeza.

–Y yo que me alegro –sonrió orgullosamente, y yo me limité a achicar los ojos.

Entonces, me dije a mí misma que ya era hora de que tratásemos algún tema algo más serio. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué más había hecho y sentido Jasper durante los últimos años.

–Me dijiste que… cuando murió tu madre te diste cuenta de que tendrías que haber hecho algo con tu vida y de que no tenías nada –esperé hasta que asintió lentamente con la cabeza pero sin mirarme. –Yo creo que hiciste mucho. Trabajaste duro y te sacaste una carrera. Y, obviamente, no estás solo.

–Ahora no, pero antes sí.

–No es cierto. Tenías a Emmett y a Rosalie. Y a muchos más amigos.

Jasper negó lentamente con la cabeza.

–Emmett y Rosalie ya tienen su vida hecha. Y mis demás amigos… ni siquiera sé a quiénes te refieres.

Y yo tampoco, en realidad.

–Pero… Jasper, tú nunca has estado solo.

–En el fondo lo sé; siempre habría podido encontrar ayuda y apoyo en alguien, pero cuando murió mi madre llegué incluso a pensar que no sobreviviría. Y también que tenía merecido quedarme solo.

Aparté mis pies de su regazo y me coloqué de rodillas a su lado. Enmarqué su rostro con mis manos y lo obligué a mirarme.

–Eso no es cierto. Has sobrevivido, y tú eres de las pocas personas que conozco que no merece que le ocurra nada malo, ¿entiendes?

–Jamás conseguiré perdonarme lo que te hice –admitió intentando agachar la cabeza, pero no le dejé.

–Eso es pasado, Jazz. Ya está olvidado, ¿vale? Además… yo tampoco me porté muy bien, que digamos. Creo que no fue muy decente acostarme con el mejor amigo de mi prometido la noche antes de mi boda, ¿no crees? –sonrió levemente, pero era capaz de notar aún su latente desolación. –Así que piénsalo, si al final hemos de ir o al cielo o al infierno, ten por seguro que ambos iremos al infierno. Pero mira, por lo menos estaremos juntos –quise bromear para subirle el ánimo, y más o menos lo conseguí cuando se rió.

–Al final todo habrá valido la pena si permanecemos juntos –murmuró, observándome detenidamente.

–En ese caso, todo habrá valido la pena –declaré, dando por finalizada nuestra conversación.

Se acercó lentamente a mí, y yo hice lo mismo con él hasta que nuestros labios se tocaron. Nos besamos muy lentamente, disfrutando de cada segundo y de cada contacto. Permanecimos en ese sofá, que había sido testigo de nuestra pasión demasiadas veces en menos de dos días, hasta que comenzó a atardecer.

Me encontraba acurrucada contra el cuerpo de Jasper, pues ambos nos encontrábamos tumbados de lado en el sofá, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo contra el mío. Un rato antes, Jasper nos había tapado con una manta que había encontrado en uno de los armarios, y así habíamos permanecido gran parte de la tarde. Sin darnos cuenta, comenzamos a adormilarnos hasta que escuché un sonido procedente de la puerta principal. Abrí un ojo, más sorprendida que asustada, y estuve a punto de ponerme a gritar cuando vi aparecer a James por el umbral de la puerta del salón.

– ¡¿Qué diablos significa esto?! –vociferó con los ojos abiertos de par en par cuando nos vio en el sofá.

A pesar de todo, me sentía perfectamente capaz de explicárselo si realmente no lo había entendido.

* * *

**Qué pronto ha vuelto James, ¿verdad? Y qué bonita estampa habrá encontrado nada más entrar en casa... xD Aunque qué queréis que os diga, se lo tiene bastante merecido (y le han pagado con la misma moneda, para que vea cómo duele ;P) Pero que conste que estoy TOTALMENTE EN CONTRA de las infidelidades.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis con un review. ¿Nos leemos en el siguiente?  
**

**¡Hasta pronto! Xo  
**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 16-**

Jasper se incorporó hasta que quedó sentado en el sofá y se apresuró a ponerse los pantalones. Yo, por mi parte, me quedé quieta y tapada con la manta, sin apartar mi mirada furibunda de James.

– ¿Cómo os habéis atrevido…? –comenzó a gritar, pero no me dio la gana de dejar que él se coronara como la víctima.

–No te atrevas, James –le advertí en voz baja, sintiéndome furiosa. –No te voy a permitir que nos acuses, porque tú eres el que menos derecho tiene a hacerlo, ¿me has entendido?

–Eres una golfa, Alice –me insultó apretando las manos en puños. –Aunque no me sorprende. Seguro que me habéis estado poniendo los cuernos cada vez que me he dado la vuelta esta semana, ¿o me equivoco?

–Te equivocas –intervino Jasper tranquilamente. Admiraba su formalidad, pues yo estaba a punto de saltar sobre James para golpearlo. –Ni Alice ni yo hemos tenido intención de que esto pasara. Pero ha pasado, y creo que tu… diversión de anoche ha tenido algo que ver.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, imbécil? –James se acercó a Jasper violentamente, pero me puse en pie sin dejar de cubrirme con la manta y me coloqué en medio de ambos.

–Jasper tiene razón. Aquí el único infiel has sido tú –le aclaré.

– ¡No es cierto!

– ¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué has vuelto tan pronto? ¿No tenías que quedarte en Memphis hasta mañana para hablar con no sé quién de no sé qué construcción?

James gruñó y me miró con ira, y fue entonces cuando supe que acababa de pillarle.

–Me mentiste, James.

– ¿Y no se te ocurrió nada mejor que meterte en la cama con mi mejor amigo?

–Ya no soy tu amigo. O al menos, tú ya no eres el mío –masculló Jasper con desdén, observando a James con frialdad.

James, por su parte, nos miró a ambos con la furia marcada en sus facciones. Entonces, percibí que mi móvil vibraba sobre la mesita que había delante del sofá. Lo había dejado allí la noche anterior y lo había puesto en silencio por si me llamaba James, y cuando cogí el teléfono para comprobar quién llamaba, vi que se trataba de Edward.

– ¿Edward? –pregunté cuando descolgué.

– _¡Alice, gracias a Dios que te encuentro!_

– ¿Qué pasa?

– _¡El bebé ya ha nacido!_ –gritó mi amigo con felicidad.

– ¿Qué? ¿Ya? –pregunté, olvidándome por completo de que James se encontraba delante de mí observando a Jasper como si estuviera a punto de apalearlo.

–_Te he llamado esta mañana cuando Bella ha comenzado a tener contracciones, pero la niña ha nacido hace una hora. _

– ¿Una niña? ¡Ahora mismo voy, Edward!

Colgué sin dejarle responder, y fue entonces cuando vi varias llamadas y mensajes de Edward, y otros tantos más de James. Pero claro, no los había escuchado.

–He de ir al hospital –le comuniqué a Jasper, emocionada.

– ¿Ha nacido el bebé de Edward y de Bella?

– ¡Sí! ¡Tengo que ir a conocer a mi ahijada!

–Pobre criatura –masculló James con desprecio. –Va a tener a una zorra como madrina…

Me sobresalté cuando el puño de Jasper impactó contra la mandíbula de James, consiguiendo que éste se quedara sentado en su sillón preferido a causa del golpe, y me tapé la boca a causa del shock.

– Ahora estamos en paz, _amigo _–masculló con desdén. – ¿Nos vamos? –me preguntó Jasper tranquilamente, y yo me limité a asentir en silencio y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Me vestí todo lo deprisa que pude, pues Jasper me estaba esperando en el coche, y salí de la casa sin mirar atrás. Ya nos encontraríamos con James cuando regresáramos.

–No puedo creer lo que ha pasado –murmuré sin apartar mi mirada de la carretera.

–Yo tampoco –me respondió Jasper sobándose la mano con la que acababa de golpear a James.

– ¿Te duele?

–No demasiado… –respondió sin dejar de mirarme. – ¿Estás bien?

Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo y asentí en silencio.

–Sí… es sólo que… todo esto me parece irreal.

–Te entiendo. A mí me ocurre lo mismo.

Llegamos al hospital en menos de veinte minutos, y aparqué el coche en el primer sitio libre que encontré. Jasper y yo nos apresuramos a entrar en el edificio, y nos encaminamos hacia recepción para preguntar a qué planta debíamos ir. Una vez la recepcionista nos hubo dado las explicaciones pertinentes, subimos a un ascensor.

– ¿Crees que te dejarán ver ahora a Bella y al bebé? Es un poco tarde… –inquirió Jasper mirando su reloj.

–Sólo son las ocho. Seguro que el horario de visita aún no se ha terminado. Y si no me dejan, Edward siempre puede colarme, pues él trabaja aquí.

– ¿Ah, sí? –preguntó Jasper, y yo sólo asentí lentamente. –No lo sabía.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, salí fuera como un cohete, deseosa de conocer a mi ahijada. Nos encontramos a Edward en mitad del pasillo, y parecía que nos estaba esperando. Cuando llegamos hasta él, lo abrazamos y lo felicitamos de todas las formas posibles.

– ¡Me alegro de veros! –nos dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Se notaba que acababa de ser papá. –Pero… ¿y James?

Jasper y yo nos miramos de reojo.

–Es una larga historia… Ya hablaremos de eso –intenté escaquearme. – ¡Quiero ver a la niña! –casi grité, emocionada.

–Venid –Edward nos guió por el pasillo hasta que abrió una puerta y pudimos ver a Bella en una cama, sujetando a un bulto pequeño envuelto en una manta rosa.

No me arrojé sobre mi amiga para abrazarla porque tenía en brazos a su bebé, sino que me contuve y me acerqué a la cama con rapidez.

–Hola, chicos –nos saludó ella con una sonrisa cansada. –Mira quién ha venido a verte, Nessie –me tendió al bebé sin pensárselo, y me temblaron las manos cuando lo tuve en brazos.

Temía que se me cayera al suelo al ser tan pequeño, pero cuando lo encajé en mis brazos supe que nada malo sucedería.

–Es preciosa –murmuré más para mí que para ellos. La niña era muy pequeña, y su cabecita estaba llena de un cabello muy fino del mismo color que el de Edward. Tenía los ojos cerrados, así que no pude ver de qué color eran. – ¿Se llama Nessie?

–Renesmee, en realidad, pero la llamaremos Nessie para acortarlo –me explicó Edward, que se había sentado al lado de Bella en la cama.

Sonreí ampliamente sin dejar de mirar a la niña, y con un dedo le acaricié la nariz y las suaves mejillas. Entonces, una mano grande se colocó sobre la cabeza de Nessie, y me di cuenta de que era Jasper, que también observaba fijamente al bebé. Cuando se percató de que lo estaba mirando, clavó sus ojos en mí y sonrió. Tragué saliva con dificultad y volví a mirar a Nessie, que dormía plácidamente entre mis brazos. Durante un segundo la envidié, pues de momento no tendría que enfrentarse a las dificultades que acarreaba la vida, y fue entonces cuando pensé en todo lo que se me venía encima. Sacudí levemente la cabeza y me dije que no era momento para pensar en eso.

– ¿Dónde está James? –la pregunta de Bella consiguió ponerme nerviosa.

–Él… tendría que estar en Memphis, pero está en casa.

Tanto Bella como Edward se miraron sin comprender, y me limité a morderme el labio inferior.

– ¿Podemos dejar el tema para otro momento, por favor? –les pedí mirando a Nessie.

–Claro… –accedió no muy convencida Bella. –Jasper, ¿quieres coger a Nessie?

El aludido se puso nervioso al escuchar aquella pregunta, porque comenzó a toquetearse las manos al instante.

–Nunca he cogido a ningún bebé… así que no sé si podré…

–Claro que sí –lo acallé colocándole con cuidado a la niña en los brazos. –Sólo tienes que sujetarle bien la cabecita y vigilar que no se caiga.

Cuando la tuvo en brazos se quedó muy quieto, como si temiera moverse, y me reí entre dientes. A pesar de eso, ver a Jasper con un bebé en brazos consiguió que el nudo de tristeza que tenía en la garganta se hiciera más grande. Y lo peor de todo era que no sabía lo que me sucedía.

Un buen rato después, cuando decidimos que era hora de marcharnos, subimos de nuevo al coche y permanecimos mucho rato allí dentro, sentados y sin decirnos ni una palabra. Al final, fue Jasper el que rompió el silencio:

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

–No lo sé –sorbí por la nariz y me mordí el labio inferior. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

–No creo que podamos volver a tu casa… Y no pienso dejarte sola con James.

Y a mí no me apetecía quedarme con él. Ni en ese instante, ni nunca más. Mis sentimientos habían cambiado radicalmente en muy poco tiempo, y me sentía extenuada física, pero sobretodo emocionalmente. Aquellos cambios tan repentinos iban a pasarme factura.

–Entonces… vayamos a casa, recojamos nuestras cosas y… –me encogí de hombros.

Necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas, pero sobretodo necesitaba tiempo para hacerlo, y tenía la sensación de que Jasper estaba ansioso por marcharse de Seabrook.

–De acuerdo –aceptó. –Vayamos a tu casa, y después ya veremos lo que hacemos.

Conduje hasta que llegamos al rancho donde había pasado los tres últimos años de mi vida, y nada más entrar me choqué con un montón de maletas que se encontraban en el vestíbulo.

– ¿Qué diablos…?

James salió a recibirnos y nos dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

–Tendréis que darme las gracias por las molestias. Os he hecho las maletas para que no tengáis que pasar aquí más tiempo del necesario.

Fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de lo poco que le importaba a mi todavía marido. No había tenido ningún reparo en preparar mis cosas para echarme.

–Serás cerdo… –escuché que Jasper lo insultaba detrás de mí, y le dediqué una mirada de advertencia.

–No importa, Jasper –lo aplaqué con rapidez para que no comenzaran a discutir. –Te lo agradezco mucho, James –le dije con la voz más serena que fui capaz de poner.

–Esperaré ansiosamente los papeles del divorcio –murmuró alegremente, apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta que comunicaba con el vestíbulo.

– ¿Con quién hablas, cielo?

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando vi a una pelirroja imponente envuelta en una toalla bajando las escaleras tranquilamente, como si aquella fuera su casa.

–Con la golfa de mi futura ex esposa y con el traidor de mi ex mejor amigo.

Escuché el gruñido de Jasper detrás de mí, y tomé su mano con la mía antes de que se lanzara a golpear a James de nuevo.

–Olvídalo –le pedí en voz baja, acariciándole la mano en un gesto conciliador. –James, nosotros no te hemos insultado, así que por favor, no nos insultes tú a nosotros –le había sido infiel a mi marido, sí, pero eso no iba a impedir que me fuera de casa con la cabeza bien alta y sabiendo que finalmente había hecho lo mejor para mí. Además, la amante de mi marido se encontraba en la que había sido mi casa, así que no toda la culpa había sido mía.

–Dejaré de insultaros cuando os larguéis y me dejéis en paz.

Me mordí el labio y cerré los ojos antes de coger algunas de las maletas para entregárselas a Jasper. Cuando las tuvimos todas en el coche, volví dentro de la casa a pesar del ceño fruncido de Jasper. James continuaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

–Siento que todo haya terminado así entre nosotros, James –le dije sabiendo que me brillaban los ojos a causa de las lágrimas que aún no había derramado. Sin esperar ninguna respuesta, me di la vuelta y subí al coche en el que Jasper me esperaba.

– ¿No estás enfadada con él? –me preguntó, y yo me limité a encogerme de hombros.

–Ahora mismo no sé lo que siento –le respondí cerrando los ojos, dejando así que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por mis mejillas.

–Jamás tendría que haber vuelto a Seabrook.

Alcé la cabeza y abrí los ojos de repente al escuchar las palabras de Jasper.

–No, no digas eso. Ahora he entendido que James llevaba tiempo engañándome, y tarde o temprano me hubiera enterado. Tú no has tenido la culpa de nada…

–No es cierto –se pasó una mano por el rostro y después se frotó la barbilla en un gesto de culpabilidad. –Yo… no puedo decir que siento lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros, Alice, pero lo último que quiero es que sufras.

Sonreí entre lágrimas y sin ganas de hacerlo, y después lo abracé, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello.

–Yo tampoco lo siento, pero ahora mismo estoy muy confundida y necesito pensar… –entonces, se me ocurrió algo de repente: – ¿Por qué no te quedas hoy con Margaret?

– ¿_Te quedas_?¿Y tú qué? –me preguntó Jasper apartándose un poco de mí para poder mirarme a la cara.

Sabía que aquella decisión no le iba a gustar, pero necesitaba con todas mis fuerzas que me entendiera.

–He pensado que puedo quedarme con Edward y con Bella en el hospital.

–Alice, Margaret no tendrá ningún problema con que te quedes en su casa.

–Ya lo sé, pero no es por eso. Yo… –me toqueteé las manos y respiré hondo. –Necesito estar… sola. Todo esto ha ocurrido demasiado deprisa, y siento que mi cabeza va a explotar… y… –volvieron a rodarme las lágrimas por las mejillas e intenté enjugármelas con las manos, pero no pude porque cuanto más las secaba, más aparecían. –Por favor, entiéndeme.

Jasper asintió en silencio y suspiró.

–Te entiendo, pero… temo que cambies de opinión respecto a… lo nuestro.

–Eso jamás va a pasar –le aseguré. –Sólo necesito desconectar de todo esto por unos días.

Jasper volvió a asentir.

–De acuerdo. Pero recuerda lo que me prometiste: siempre me explicarás cómo te sientes.

Asentí firmemente.

–Te lo prometo.

Pensé que primero debería poner en orden mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos, pero me callé, me sequé las lágrimas y arranqué el coche con la firme determinación de comenzar a cambiar mi vida.

* * *

**Ejem... Pues ya veis lo poco que le ha importado ****a James ****todo lo sucedido... U_U Ha tardado muy poco en traer a su amante a su casa, ¿verdad? Aunque bueno, Alice también iba un poco errada al principio con eso de: "Aquí el único infiel has sido tú" xD Pero bueno, ha sido la tensión del momento, no se lo tegáis en cuenta. **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis con un review. Por cierto, ayer subí un OS nuevo que se llama "Jealous guy", por si os apetece pasaros y leerlo ;P Y también, desde ayer mismo, puede decirse que soy Beta (o estoy dispuesta a serlo xD) Así que ya sabéis, si necesitáis una ayudante, no dudéis en pedírmelo, pues estaré encantada de ayudaros.  
**

**¡Hasta pronto! Xo  
**


	18. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 17-**

En cuanto aparqué el coche delante de la casa de Margaret, supe que separarme de Jasper se me iba a hacer difícil.

– ¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte aquí? – volvió a insistir él.

–Me gustaría quedarme, pero necesito estar sola.

Jasper suspiró y asintió en silencio.

– Prométeme que me llamarás si me necesitas para algo, y a cualquier hora… y…

Rodé los ojos ante su exagerada preocupación y lo interrumpí cariñosamente:

–Te prometo que te llamaré cada hora –bromeé, consiguiendo que Jasper me mirara achicando los ojos.

–Hablo en serio.

–Yo también. Si te vas a quedar más tranquilo puedo llamarte cada hora, pero creo que será un poco… raro.

–Sabes que si por mí fuera no tendrías que llamarme, pues no me separaría de ti en ningún momento.

Aquel fue mi turno para suspirar. Cuanto más alargáramos aquello, peor sería.

–Jasper… de verdad que necesito tiempo. No es que quiera alejarme de ti, pero todo esto ha sucedido muy, muy deprisa, y mi corazón y mi mente aún no lo han procesado. Si de verdad me quieres… dame tiempo.

–Está bien –se encogió de hombros, intentando mostrarse positivo. –Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites. Siempre.

Sonreí sin demasiadas ganas y me incliné para abrazarlo. Después, le di un largo beso en los labios y al cabo de unos segundos me separé de él. Esperé hasta que salió del coche y sacó sus maletas del maletero, y después se colocó al lado de mi ventanilla. Bajé el cristal con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

– ¿Puedo llamarte mañana? –volvió a insistir, medio en broma, haciéndome reír.

–Te prometo que te llamaré yo. ¿Vale?

Asintió de nuevo y me dio un toquecito cariñoso en la nariz antes de coger las maletas, darse la vuelta y encaminarse hacia la casa azul. Yo, por mi parte, subí la ventanilla y arranqué el coche sin mirar atrás. En cuanto llegué al hospital, subí directamente a la planta en la que habíamos estado Jasper y yo un buen rato antes y me encontré a Edward en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Parecía que él estaba a punto de bajar.

– ¿Alice? ¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

Salí del ascensor antes de que éste volviera a cerrarse y respiré hondo antes de responder.

– ¿Puedo… quedarme aquí esta noche?

Mi amigo parpadeó seguidamente, sin comprender, y no le culpaba. Ni siquiera yo era capaz de creerme todo lo que había sucedido en menos de veinticuatro horas.

–Sí… pero… ¿ha ocurrido algo?

Entonces mi estómago comenzó a rugir demandándome comida, y me mordí el labio, avergonzada.

–Te lo explicaré todo mientras cenamos. ¿Podemos ir a la cafetería?

–Claro.

Edward y yo volvimos a bajar en ascensor, y una vez que estuvimos sentados en una mesa con un plato de ensalada y de carne para mí, pues Edward ya había cenado, me decidí a contarle todo lo que había pasado desde el viernes por la noche hasta el domingo por la tarde, justo antes de que él me llamara para decirme que la niña había nacido.

Mi amigo permaneció en silencio en todo momento, y tardó lo suyo en responder cuando terminé, logrando ponerme nerviosa.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que… has dejado a James por Jasper?

Me encogí de hombros, sintiéndome miserable.

–Lo hemos dejado ambos… él está con esa tía pelirroja, y estoy segura de que lleva con ella por lo menos desde el mes pasado –sí, desde que tuvo que pasarse una semana entera en Memphis. Tarde me había dado cuenta de la verdad.

–Pero… no comprendo –Edward sacudió la cabeza, estupefacto.

Me dije a mí misma que la historia no encajaría si no le contaba también lo que había sucedido hacía tres años, y a pesar de que me aterraba la idea de que mi amigo me juzgara, me dije que ya poco importaba. Al fin y al cabo, seguramente ya estaría escandalizado después de haber escuchado lo que acababa de contarle. Después de permanecer en silencio durante unos largos segundos, me atreví a confesar lo que no le había confesado a nadie jamás, y realmente me sentí algo mejor después de haberlo sacado todo fuera. La respuesta de Edward no se hizo esperar:

– ¿Te casaste con James estando enamorada de su mejor amigo?

Me mordí el labio inferior y jugueteé con la comida que aún me quedaba en el plato con el tenedor.

–Supongo que sí. Estaba tremendamente dolida y… quería a James. No tanto como a Jasper, pero le quería lo bastante como para pensar que casarme con él sería lo correcto.

–Y… ¿él sabe… lo que ocurrió entre vosotros?

–No. Tú eres la única persona que lo sabe –Edward se rascó la frente, claramente contrariado. –Sé que éste no es el mejor momento para mis problemas, pues deberías estar con Bella y con tu hija, pero… –me di cuenta de que las lágrimas estaban a punto de superarme otra vez. –Necesitaba estar alejada de ellos dos por un tiempo, y no sabía a dónde más ir…

Edward, que hasta aquel momento había estado sentado frente a mí, se levantó de su silla para colocarse a mi lado. Posó una de sus manos sobre la mía y me la apretó con firmeza.

–No te preocupes, Alice. Todo está bien. Puedes quedarte con nosotros, y si lo necesitas puedes quedarte en nuestra casa cuando a Bella le den el alta.

–Gracias… Pero no quiero molestar. Sólo necesito quedarme en algún lugar esta noche. Mañana ya veré.

–Bueno, pero ni siquiera tienes que preguntar. Bella estará encantada de tenerte cerca, y yo también, claro.

Sorbí por la nariz y me sequé los ojos con la servilleta limpia que había al lado de mi plato.

– ¿No me vas a… juzgar? ¿Ni me vas a reprochar nada?

Edward frunció el ceño.

–Claro que no. Todos cometemos errores, Alice, y a veces pasamos años, o incluso la vida entera intentando corregirlos. De vez en cuando no es necesario porque, como en tu caso, se corrigen solos.

–Pero… le fui infiel a mi prometido…

–Sí, eso es cierto, pero me parece que has pasado estos tres últimos años culpándote por ello, por algo que ya no tiene remedio y que en realidad nunca lo ha tenido. Y… si ahora estás dispuesta a estar con Jasper… –Edward se encogió de hombros. –Creo que ya va siendo hora de que te perdones a ti misma.

Observé detenidamente a Edward y asentí en silencio. Puede que tuviera razón, pero a cada momento me convencía más de que toda aquella situación no podía terminar de ninguna otra forma que mal.

Cuando terminé de cenar, Edward y yo subimos hasta la planta en la que se encontraba Bella, y me invitó a entrar en la habitación que había al lado de la suya. Fruncí el ceño cuando me señaló la cama.

– ¿Y dónde vas a dormir tú?

–Me sentaré en el sillón que hay al lado de la cama de Bella y pasaré la noche allí. Mi padre consiguió que me dejaran esta habitación para que durmiera durante el tiempo que Bella tuviera que permanecer ingresada, pero tú necesitas más la cama que yo.

Sacudí la cabeza, estupefacta. Aunque, en realidad, no me sorprendía. Edward trabajaba en ese hospital, y su padre, el señor Cullen, era el mejor neurólogo del estado. ¿Cómo no iban a dejarle a su hijo una habitación para que descansara?

–Te lo agradezco, Edward, pero no me parece correcto. Se supone que ésta habitación la vas a ocupar tú, no yo.

–Tranquila. De todas formas, dentro de media hora tienen que despertar a Bella para que le dé de comer a Nessie, así que estaré con ellas un rato. De verdad que no me importa.

–Pero…

–Nada, Alice. Te vas a quedar a dormir aquí y se acabó. Les diré a las enfermeras que no te molesten, ¿de acuerdo?

Quise volver a protestar, pero en cuanto abrí la boca de nuevo, Edward ya había salido de la habitación. Suspiré, derrotada, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba exhausta. Recordé que tenía toda mi ropa en el maletero de mi coche, por lo que salí de la habitación y bajé hasta el estacionamiento del hospital. Volví a subir con mi maleta, y cuando entré de nuevo en la sala me di cuenta de que ésta disponía también de un pequeño cuarto de baño.

Una vez terminé de asearme, me metí en la cama y me quedé tendida con los ojos abiertos. Permanecí en esa postura durante mucho tiempo, escuchando las incesantes idas y venidas de las enfermeras, así como sus parloteos y sus risotadas. Escuché también los lloros de un bebé, y me dije que seguramente se trataba de Nessie, por lo que sonreí cada vez que la escuché lloriquear. Al cabo de un rato, las lágrimas sustituyeron a la risa, y me coloqué en posición fetal, escondiendo mi rostro en la almohada y deseando que pasara rápido la noche.

Por la mañana, me levanté muy temprano y con los ojos hinchados de haberme pasado la mitad de la noche intentando dormir y sin poder dejar de llorar. Me lavé la cara con agua fría y me vestí en un tiempo récord. Salí de la habitación y me asomé a la de Bella, esperando que estuviese despierta. Y lo estaba, sí, y sujetando a Nessie mientras le daba el pecho.

–Buenos días, Alice –me saludó mi amiga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Le sonreí con el ceño fruncido, pues me sorprendía el hecho de que no estuviese extrañada de verme. Aunque seguramente Edward ya le había contado que me encontraba allí.

–Edward te ha dicho que he pasado la noche aquí, ¿cierto? –me acerqué a ella y le acaricié con un dedo un pie a Nessie.

–Sí. Pero no me ha contado por qué. Me ha dicho que… tenías que contarme algo.

Genial. ¿Otra vez debería repetir la misma historia? No lo había hecho ninguna vez en tres años, pero sí lo haría dos veces en menos de doce horas. Simplemente genial.

–Supongo que debo contártelo –me encogí de hombros.

Al fin y al cabo, ya me daba igual.

–Buenos días a todas –la voz de Edward consiguió sobresaltarme, y me di la vuelta para sonreírle. – ¿Has dormido bien?

–Pues… sí –mentí. –Gracias por dejarme la habitación.

–No hay de qué. Además, he pensado en dejarte las llaves de nuestra casa, por si te apetece más estar allí. Bella podrá volver a casa mañana, pero tú puedes instalarte hoy allí si lo prefieres.

Abrí los ojos de par en par. Aquella situación se estaba descontrolando demasiado.

–Oh, no, no. No será necesario, pero gracias. Yo… no tengo muy claro lo que voy a hacer en los siguientes días, pero… no quiero aprovecharme tanto.

–Alice, no sé a qué viene todo esto, –intervino Bella. –pero sabes que si necesitas quedarte en casa puedes hacerlo.

–Lo sé, y os lo agradezco, pero… si vais a estar aquí prefiero quedarme aquí. Si no molesto, claro.

Bella me fulminó con la mirada y le entregó la niña a Edward, que le llenó el rostro de besos.

–Sabes que no molestas. Y ahora, explícame todo lo que tengas que explicarme.

Sonreí con resignación y, acercándome a Edward, me incliné sobre Nessie y le di un beso suave en la mejilla.

–Voy a llevarla con las enfermeras –nos informó él, supuse que para darnos privacidad, y me senté en el sillón que había al lado de la cama de Bella.

Le expliqué a mi amiga la misma historia que le había contado a Edward la noche anterior, tanto la del pasado como la del presente, dejándola totalmente estupefacta. Aunque, en realidad, no pareció tan sorprendida al final, cuando dijo:

–Sabía que Jasper sentía algo por ti. ¿Te lo dije o no?

–Sí –sonreí al recordar que me habló de ése tema durante la cena. –Y yo también sentía algo por él.

Alcé la cabeza y miré a mi amiga. Me estaba sonriendo.

– ¿Qué puedo decirte? Si vas a ser más feliz con Jasper, no lo dudes.

– ¿No te… sorprende?

–Mentiría si te dijera que no, pero no soy nadie para decirte lo que debes hacer. James es un cerdo, si quieres mi opinión, y no sólo por haberte puesto los cuernos, sino por cómo te trataba.

– ¿Tú también crees que me trataba mal? –eso sí que no lo sabía.

–Bueno… –Bella se encogió de hombros. –Siempre pensé que merecías que te valorara más, y cuando me explicaste que no te apoyó con lo del negocio… Me pareció excesivo. Se suponía que tu marido debería haberte apoyado en todo, pero James sólo se preocupaba por lo que a él le interesaba.

Me mordí el labio y asentí.

– ¿Y qué opinas de Jasper?

–Ya te lo dije. Creo que está loco por ti y que te va a tratar como siempre te has merecido. A mí me cae genial, ya lo sabes.

Sonreí ante la firmeza con la que habló.

Entonces sentí que mi teléfono móvil comenzaba a vibrar, por lo que me apresuré a sacarlo de mi bolsillo. Sonreí al ver que era Jasper quien me llamaba, y me levanté del sillón haciéndole una seña a Bella. Salí de la habitación y contesté a la llamada.

– ¿No te dije que te llamaría yo? –pregunté sin poder evitar sonreír.

–_Buenos días, yo también te he echado de menos –_me respondió, haciéndome rodar los ojos.

Suspiré sonoramente y me dejé caer en una silla en la sala de espera. Se suponía que allí no podía hablar por el teléfono, pero no había ninguna enfermera a la vista.

–Yo también te he echado de menos –murmuré sinceramente.

–_Ya sé que me dijiste que me llamarías, pero… _–supe que acababa de encogerse de hombros. –_Necesitaba saber cómo estás. _

–Estoy bien.

– _¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? Pensaba que aún estarías dormida._

–Yo… –me rasqué la frente, contrariada. –Casi no he podido dormir esta noche pensando en… todo.

–_Te entiendo. A mí me ha pasado lo mismo._

– ¿Por eso estás despierto también?

–_Sí. Y porque tenía que mirar los vuelos para Dallas _–tragué saliva con dificultad. –_Recuerdas que… vuelvo mañana, ¿verdad?_

Me mordí el labio y cerré los ojos.

–Sí.

Hubo un prolongado silencio a través de la línea que consiguió erizarme la piel, y supe con certeza cuál sería la siguiente pregunta de Jasper:

– _¿Vendrás conmigo?_

* * *

¡**Hola!**

**Esta vez he tardado un pelín más en actualizar, creo... Ya no sé en qué día vivo, lo siento, culpa de la universidad que me absorbe el cerebro xD En fin, ¿qué responderá Alice? ¿Irá con Jasper o no? Lo sabréis en el próximo capítulo :)  
**

**Espero que os haya gustado el de hoy y que me lo digáis con un review. ¿Nos leemos en el siguiente?  
Por cierto, ya lo dije en el capítulo anterior, pero desde hace poco soy Beta, así que si queréis, o si conocéis a alguien que peuda necesitar ayuda, no lo dudéis pues os ayudaré encantadísima de la vida :D  
**

**¡Hasta pronto! Xo  
**


	19. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 18-**

Tragué saliva con dificultad y me froté los ojos con una mano.

–No lo sé… –respondí con la voz temblorosa.

Jasper tardó bastante en responder, logrando que se me detuviera el corazón durante un segundo.

–_No lo sabes. _

Me mordí el labio inferior cuando percibí la frialdad en su voz, así que cerré los ojos.

–Lo siento, pero… no lo sé. No puedo darte una respuesta ahora mismo.

–_De acuerdo._

–No quiero que te enfades.

–_No estoy enfadado, sólo…_–suspiró. –_No sé qué decirte, Alice. _

–Dime que lo entiendes –murmuré, sujetando el teléfono con fuerza contra mi oreja. –Que no te vas a molestar por esto…

–_Es que no quiero mentirte, porque no lo entiendo. Si me quieres, no entiendo por qué tienes que quedarte aquí. _

Volví a cerrar los ojos, y fue entonces cuando se me entrecortó la respiración y las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia.

–Porque necesito ordenar mi vida. Necesito tiempo para pensar, para tomar decisiones… No puedo dejar tres años de mi vida atrás como si jamás hubiesen existido.

–_No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, sólo te pido que vengas conmigo a Dallas, que comencemos una vida juntos, Alice. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? _

–Nada, absolutamente nada –accedí, controlando mi voz. –Pero todo ha ocurrido demasiado deprisa, y aún no soy capaz siquiera de creer que he dejado a James. Hace poco más de veinticuatro horas que… estamos juntos, Jasper. No puedes pretender que lo deje todo y me vaya contigo de repente, porque no puedo hacerlo.

Lo escuché suspirar a través de la línea, por lo que me tensé.

–_Sé que no te voy a convencer, y la idea de dejarte aquí no me gusta nada, pero creo que debo respetar tu decisión. Aún así, puedes pensártelo durante todo lo que queda de día y ya me dirás algo, ¿de acuerdo?_ –quise decirle que mi decisión estaba tomada, pero su voz me interrumpió: –_Hasta pronto. _

Colgó sin dejarme decir nada más, por lo que me quedé observando la pantalla del móvil como si fuera una imbécil, esperando que volviera a llamar. No lo hizo. Suspiré entrecortadamente y me dejé caer hacia atrás, hasta que mi espalda topó con él respaldo de la silla. Jasper tampoco me entendía, justo la persona que más necesitaba que lo hiciera.

Me puse en pie y eché a andar a paso lento hasta que llegué a la habitación de Bella. Estaba sentada en la cama leyendo un libro, pero lo cerró y lo dejó en la mesita en cuanto me vio.

– ¿Ha ocurrido algo? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Me encogí de hombros y me acerqué hasta que pude sentarme en un lado de la cama, a su lado.

–Jasper se ha enfadado –musité, sintiéndome como una idiota.

– ¿Por qué?

Le expliqué brevemente el problema y mi punto de vista, deseando que ella sí que me entendiera.

– ¿Qué harías tú si estuvieras en mi lugar? –quise saber.

–Exactamente lo mismo que tú. Aunque no lo sé a ciencia cierta, pues jamás me ha ocurrido lo que acaba de pasarte a ti… Pero creo que lo que más necesitas ahora es tiempo para pensar.

–Pues parece que Jasper no lo entiende.

–Seguro que sí, pero lo que le pasa es que tiene miedo.

Fruncí el ceño, sin comprender.

– ¿Miedo de qué?

–De que te lo pienses mejor, de que decidas no volver a Dallas con él… de que olvides lo que ha sucedido entre vosotros.

–Pero… eso no va a ocurrir jamás. Yo… –dudé. –Yo le amo, y jamás podría olvidar todo lo que ha ocurrido en estos días.

–Tú lo sabes, pero él no –Bella se encogió de hombros. –Los hombres necesitan que les digamos continuamente lo que sentimos por ellos. Pueden parecer muy duros, muy valientes y todo lo que tú quieras, pero en lo que respecta a las mujeres, dudan mucho y también temen por el daño que puedan sufrir.

Asentí en silencio, desconcertada. Jasper sabía lo que sentía por él. Se lo había dicho muchas veces, aunque… quizá no las suficientes.

–Puede que tengas razón.

Bella me miró fijamente durante unos largos segundos, consiguiendo ponerme nerviosa.

– ¿Quieres volver a Dallas? –me preguntó de repente, sorprendiéndome.

–En realidad… el lugar me importa poco –confesé con un encogimiento de hombros. –Yo sólo quiero estar con Jasper. Todo lo demás me es indiferente.

Bella sonrió levemente.

–Me alegra de que lo tengas tan claro, pero… te voy a echar mucho de menos –musitó, parpadeando seguidamente para evitar las lágrimas.

Fue inevitable.

Al segundo siguiente ambas estábamos abrazándonos mientras intentábamos por todos los medios disimular que estábamos a punto de echarnos a llorar. Cuando nos separamos, me sequé los húmedos ojos con el dorso de la mano y me eché a reír.

–Yo también os voy a echar mucho de menos a todos, y me sabe muy mal tener que marcharme justo ahora que ha nacido Nessie, pero…

Bella colocó su mano sobre la mía, silenciándome.

–Te entiendo. Quieres estar con Jasper.

–Sí. Él tiene su vida en Dallas y pensándolo bien, yo aquí ya no tengo nada, aparte de vosotros, claro. En cambio, allí está mi familia, podré empezar una nueva vida y… no sé. Supongo que será algo positivo.

–Eso no lo dudes. Además, así tendremos una excusa para salir de Seabrook e ir a visitaros –apuntó Bella guiñándome un ojo.

Asentí firmemente con una sonrisa adornando mis labios, y pensé que, seguramente, mi vida en Dallas sería muy diferente a la que había llevado en Seabrook. No obstante, aún debía hablar con Jasper y hacerle entender que estaba totalmente dispuesta a irme con él, pero no aún.

Me pasé el resto del día llamándole, pero tuvo el teléfono apagado e intenté por todos los medios creer que se había quedado sin batería. No tenía motivos para ignorarme así, y ni siquiera habíamos discutido, propiamente dicho. Simplemente habíamos tenido un intercambio de opiniones que había terminado mal.

Intentando olvidarme de ese tema, estuve toda la tarde con Bella dando paseos por el hospital y ayudándola con Nessie. Se podía decir que estaba totalmente emocionada con la niña, pues sentía que no podía dejar de cogerla en brazos o de acariciarle las mejillas y las manitas. Era tan suave, parecía tan frágil y olía tan bien, que cada vez que las enfermeras se la llevaban con ellas me entristecía. Por otra parte, pensé que había comenzado mi trabajo como madrina de una forma horrible, pues no le había hecho ningún regalito ni a Nessie ni a Bella, por lo que me golpeé mentalmente.

Además, volví a pasar gran parte de la noche en vela, aunque conseguí dormirme a eso de las seis, por lo que no me desperté hasta casi las once de la mañana. Me levanté de la cama de un salto y me apresuré a asearme, avergonzada. Estaba en un hospital, no en mi casa, y probablemente las enfermeras querían preparar aquella habitación por si la necesitaban para otra persona. Cuando estuve vestida, comencé a peinarme, y mis ojos se dirigieron implacablemente hacia la puerta cuando escuché que alguien la golpeaba levemente.

–Adelante –musité, deseando que no fuera una enfermera mosqueada.

No era una enfermera, sino Jasper, que se quedó en el umbral como si temiese dar un paso más.

–Hola –me saludó en voz baja y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

–Hola –respondí de igual forma, guardando el cepillo en mi neceser. Coloqué el estuche en mi maleta y después la cerré, gratamente sorprendida, pero también algo molesta. Caminé hasta que pude cerrar la puerta de la habitación y después apoyé la espalda en ella. – ¿Por qué apagaste el móvil?

Jasper agachó la cabeza y se frotó la barbilla, nervioso.

–Aunque no me creas, no lo apagué. Cuando… dejamos de hablar, tiré el móvil sobre la cama y me olvidé de él durante todo el día. Después, Margaret se empeñó en llevarme a pasear y no volvimos a su casa hasta la noche. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que el móvil se había quedado sin batería, y cuando lo puse a cargar pensé que era tarde para devolverte las llamadas. Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

No estaba segura de si me estaba diciendo o no la verdad pero, realmente, poco me importaba.

– ¿Estás… muy enfadado? –pregunté, insegura.

–No. No lo estoy. Ayer sí, pero… –se encogió de hombros, como si no supiera cómo terminar la frase. –Supongo que te entiendo. No soy quién para decirte qué hacer, y…

–No, no es eso –me apresuré a sacarle de su error, intentando seguir el consejo de Bella. –Iré a Dallas, pero no hoy.

–Lo sé. Ayer estuve pensando mucho y tienes razón –murmuró, agachando de nuevo la cabeza. –Comprendo que todo ha ido demasiado deprisa, incluso yo estoy… desconcertado –levantó la cabeza y me miró fijamente. –Te dije que te daría todo el tiempo del mundo, y así será. Cuando… estés segura de que todo está en orden, o cuando tú quieras… estaré esperándote en Dallas.

Sonreí lentamente, sintiendo cómo se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, y sin pensármelo dos veces caminé hasta que pude rodear su cuello con mis brazos. Él, por su parte, envolvió mi cintura con sus brazos y me apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, posando sus labios en mi cuello.

–Lo eres todo para mí, Alice –murmuró sobre mi piel. –No pienso perderte. Y… si tardas mucho en ir a Dallas, lo siento, pero te juro que vendré a buscarte.

Sonreí entre lágrimas, echando hacia atrás la cabeza para poder mirarle a la cara.

–Tardaré menos de lo que crees –le aseguré, aunque ni yo misma estaba segura de que mis palabras fueran ciertas.

Jasper sonrió y me acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

– ¿Cómo has pasado estos días?

–Han sido… extraños. He pasado mucho tiempo con Bella y con la niña, y he intentado desconectar de todo lo demás. ¿Y tú?

Jasper se encogió de hombros sin dejar de abrazarme.

–Margaret está contentísima de que hayas aceptado lo que sientes por mí, y quiere que vayas a visitarla. Incluso estuvo a punto de venir a buscarte para llevarte a su casa conmigo.

Me mordí el labio, avergonzada, recordando la historia que la señora Barrows me había contado.

–Dile que iré a verla.

–Está bien. Y… supongo que les habrás explicado la verdad a Edward y a Bella, ¿no?

–Sí. Ellos me han apoyado mucho con el tema, y dejarán que me quede un tiempo en su casa.

Entonces, de repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejándonos ver a Edward parado en el umbral y observándonos con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

–Vaya… –murmuró, parpadeando seguidamente al vernos abrazados. Por eso nos separamos casi al instante. –Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí, Jasper. No quería interrumpir…

Sacudí la cabeza, encontrando divertidísima la situación.

–Tranquilo, Edward –lo disculpó Jasper, rascándose la frente, contrariado. –Yo, eh… he venido a ver a Alice. Y también a Bella y a Nessie –añadió con rapidez, haciéndome sonreír.

–Pues vamos a verlas –intervine yo, cogiendo a Jasper de la mano para instarle a salir de la habitación.

Jasper nos dijo que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo, pues aún debía ir a casa de Margaret para recoger sus cosas y para que lo llevaran al aeropuerto. Aquella separación inminente consiguió entristecerme, pero me dije a mí misma que no tenía motivos, pues era yo la que se había empeñado en quedarse en Seabrook. Edward se ofreció a llevar a Jasper con el coche hasta Houston, pero él se negó rotundamente, diciendo que a Margaret no le molestaba conducir a pesar de su avanzada edad.

Por otra parte, Jasper nos sorprendió a todos cuando le entregó a Bella un par de calcetines rosas en miniatura para Nessie, consiguiendo llenarme de ternura. Poco tiempo después, Jasper se despidió de nuestros amigos deseándoles todo lo mejor y dejándoles claro que podían ir a Dallas cuando quisieran, y acto seguido lo acompañé hasta la puerta del hospital sin soltarle ni un momento de la mano. Cuando nos detuvimos, observó detenidamente nuestras manos unidas.

–Parece que no quieres dejarme ir –apuntó, mirándome con una sonrisa triste.

–Es que no quiero.

–Entonces vente conmigo –volvió a pedirme en un último intento.

Quise sonreír, pero la tristeza fue más fuerte que la diversión.

–No puedo –susurré, apretando con fuerza su mano con la mía. Acto seguido, lo solté para poder abrazarlo con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por mis mejillas. –Te quiero muchísimo.

Jasper también me abrazó y me estrechó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, como si quisiera introducirme dentro de él para así no tener que separarnos.

–Yo también. Te amo con todas mis fuerzas –me aclaró, apretando sus brazos en torno a mí hasta el punto en que comenzó a hacerme daño. Y no me importó.

Cuando me separé un poco de él, coloqué las manos en sus mejillas y lo besé intensamente, deseando que el sabor de sus labios persistiera en los míos hasta que volviéramos a reunirnos. Pasamos mucho tiempo besándonos, alargando el amargo momento de la despedida. Al fin, cuando mis pulmones me demandaron aire, me alejé de sus labios.

–Hasta pronto –fui la primera en despedirme, porque sabía que Jasper no iba a hacerlo.

Sonrió levemente y me dio un toquecito cariñoso en la nariz.

–Hasta pronto.

Me quedé en la entrada del hospital hasta que lo vi desaparecer al final de la calle, y no fue hasta mucho rato después que decidí darme la vuelta para volver junto a mis amigos.

* * *

**Me encanta esta escena final. ¿Por qué? Ni idea, pero desde que la escribí se convirtió en una de mis escenas preferidas de toda la historia. Llamadme rara, lo acepto xD **

**Pues se han separado... Pero qué queréis que os diga, yo creo que estar un tiempo separados después de todo lo que les ha pasado en poco más de un día les vendrá bien. Y no os enfadéis con Jasper, el pobre es sólo un hombre (y aunque la mayoría de nosotras pensemos (me incluyo totalmente) que es perfecto, no lo es, tiene sus defectos como todos). **

**Me temo que no nos leeremos hasta después de Navidad, así que espero y deseo que todas paséis una muy feliz Navidad en compañía de todos vuestros seres queridos y que se os cumplan todos los deseos que pidáis :D  
**

**¡Hasta pronto! Xo  
**


	20. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 19-**

Un par de días después ya estaba lo bastante acostumbrada a vivir con mis amigos como para pasearme por su casa como si se tratara de la mía. Y eso mismo me repetían ellos mismos un millón de veces: que su casa era la mía. No obstante, no podía evitar sentirme como una indigente, pero cuidar de Nessie conseguía hacerme olvidar todas las cosas negativas que tenía en la cabeza. Edward y Bella se pasaban todo el día en casa disfrutando de los primeros días de su hija, y a mí no me molestaba en absoluto ayudarles con la niña.

Sin embargo, sabía que ya iba siendo hora de que pusiera en orden todo lo que debía arreglar, por lo que tres días después de que Jasper se marchara, fui a ver a los señores Barrows. Ambos me recibieron con los brazos abiertos, literalmente, aunque también me regañaron por no haberme quedado en su casa con Jasper.

–Necesitaba tiempo para estar sola –intenté defenderme, toqueteándome las manos a causa de los nervios.

La señora Barrows colocó una de sus manos sobre las mías.

–Te entiendo, Alice. A mí me ocurrió lo mismo.

– ¿De veras?

Margaret le dedicó una mirada a su marido, y éste se apresuró a levantarse del sofá en el que se había sentado.

–Yo… eh… voy a prepararme un café. ¿Os traigo uno?

–No, gracias, cariño –Margaret le sonrió con afecto y también con agradecimiento.

–Yo tampoco, gracias.

En cuando el señor Barrows desapareció por el pasillo, Margaret volvió a volcarse en mí.

–Cuando me fugué con Michael estuve mucho tiempo… ausente. Me costaba comprender que había sido capaz de dejar a mi familia por un hombre, y aún me sorprendía más cuando me percataba de que sería capaz de volver a hacerlo si se diera el caso. Y sí, también pensé que todo había ido demasiado deprisa, pero me dije a mí misma que no habría podido cambiar las circunstancias de los hechos aunque hubiese puesto todo mi empeño.

–Ya, pero… –me encogí de hombros. –Estoy muy confundida.

–Supongo que él ya te lo habrá dicho muchas veces, pero Jasper está loco por ti.

Agaché la cabeza, avergonzada, pero asentí firmemente.

–Y yo estoy loca por él. Pero no es… temor a que no me quiera lo que me ha impedido marcharme con él. Es sólo que… a veces pienso que voy a volverme loca.

En contra de todos los pronósticos, Margaret se echó a reír.

–Estoy segura de que creerás que soy una vieja chiflada porque siempre te digo lo mismo, pero te entiendo. Y por eso te aprecio tanto, Alice. Me recuerdas muchísimo a mí, y tu situación con Jasper me recuerda a la mía con Michael.

–Y… ¿qué hiciste para ordenarte?

–Simplemente dejé pasar el tiempo, y mientras tanto disfruté junto a Michael.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos.

–Es que creo que le debo una explicación a James. Sí, es cierto que él también me engañó, y sé que no tiene intención de pedirme perdón, pero yo necesito hablar con él.

– ¿Qué te lo impide, cielo?

–No lo sé –sacudí la cabeza. –Supongo que yo misma.

Margaret sonrió y asintió levemente. Entonces, recordé que ella también conocía muy bien a James, y no sabía cómo le había sentado saber que lo había dejado por Jasper.

– ¿No te molestó enterarte de que… engañé a James? –le pregunté, insegura.

–No, cariño. No puedo echarte la culpa por haberte enamorado de otro hombre. Por desgracia o por suerte, no lo sé, no podemos elegir de quién nos enamoramos –Margaret me sonrió con afecto. –Es cierto que siempre he querido mucho a James, pero también es verdad que jamás fue demasiado altruista.

Fruncí los labios sin saber qué responder a eso.

–No te sientas culpable, Alice. Lo hecho está hecho, y por más que quieras, no puedes volver el tiempo atrás.

Asentí lentamente, agradecida por las sabias palabras de Margaret, y poco rato después me marché prometiéndole que haría lo posible para que lo mío con Jasper funcionara. Aparte de eso, les dije tanto a ella como a Michael que serían bien recibidos en Dallas cada vez que quisieran ir a visitarnos.

Arranqué el coche con la firme decisión de regresar al rancho en el que había pasado los últimos tres años de mi vida, aunque comencé a titubear nada más llegar. Tal vez James no estuviera en casa, pero lo dudaba, sinceramente. El tema del trabajo en Memphis había sido una mentira, así que seguramente no tenía nada mejor que hacer que pasarse horas y horas con su amante en la que había sido nuestra casa. En cuanto llegué a la puerta me sequé las manos sudorosas en los pantalones y golpeé varias veces la madera, expectante. Abrieron la puerta antes de lo que había esperado, y me encontré de frente con la pelirroja que había visto días atrás. Por lo menos, en aquella ocasión iba vestida.

–Hola –farfullé en voz baja, pero me dije a mí misma que no tenía nada de qué avergonzarme. –Estoy buscando a James.

La joven abrió la puerta del todo, sin quitarme un ojo de encima, y entré a paso lento y respirando hondo.

– ¿Quién es, Victoria? –la voz de James consiguió sobresaltarme, y me detuve en seco en cuanto lo vi aparecer por la puerta que comunicaba con el salón. –Ah, eres tú. ¿Qué quieres?

Me miró con desdén, y supe perfectamente que me estaba echando de la casa con la mirada. Me dio exactamente igual.

–Creo que ambos merecemos una explicación por parte del otro, ¿no crees?

–Pues no. Es más, me importa un bledo lo que tengas que decirme. Y supongo que a ti te importa lo mismo lo que tenga que decirte yo.

–Si no me importara no habría venido hasta aquí, James –le solté, comenzando a irritarme. –Pero no te voy a obligar a escucharme si no quieres hacerlo.

Esperé hasta que mi todavía marido me indicó con la cabeza que entrara al salón, y lo hice con la espalda muy recta y la cabeza bien alta. Me senté en el sofá, en ése en el que había echado tantas siestas y en el que tanto rato había pasado junto a James, y volví a respirar hondo.

– ¿Qué quieres que te diga? –me preguntó, diciéndole en silencio a la tal Victoria que nos dejara solos.

La observé salir del salón, pues nos había seguido hasta allí, y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. Supuse que después de nuestra conversación James se lo explicaría todo, pero no me importaba.

–Me gustaría saber… cuánto hace que estás con ella. O simplemente desde cuándo estás con otras mujeres.

James me miró a los ojos un segundo y después desvió la mirada.

–Conocí a Victoria hace un año en un bar de Houston –recordé que había viajado hasta allí, pero jamás imaginé que me estaba siendo infiel. –Al principio sólo tonteamos pero…, al cabo de unos cuantos meses volvimos a encontrarnos en Memphis.

–Y os acostasteis –afirmé sin ninguna duda.

–Sí. Pensé que sería cosa de una noche, pero hace poco me llamó y me pidió que volviéramos a vernos. Por eso te mentí y te dije que me habían hecho un encargo en Memphis.

Agaché la cabeza, sin estar segura de cómo me sentía. A pesar de todo, a ninguna mujer le gustaba oír que su marido la había engañado repetidas veces.

–Y… ¿alguna vez me quisiste? –me atreví a preguntar, nerviosa.

–Claro que sí. Al fin y al cabo, me casé contigo, ¿no? –respondió como si estuviésemos hablando del tiempo.

–Eso no significa nada.

Entonces, James sonrió cínicamente, juntó sus manos y se recostó cómodamente en su sillón.

– ¿Y tú me quisiste alguna vez?

Alcé la cabeza y lo miré fijamente.

–Sí. Te quise mucho, y me da igual que no me creas porque yo sé que así fue.

Mi marido permaneció en silencio durante unos largos segundos sin dejar de observarme.

– ¿Qué ha cambiado, entonces? ¿Qué te ha dado Jasper para que de repente le ames tanto?

Me humedecí los labios resecos y después respiré hondo, sabiendo que debía responder a esa pregunta con mucho tacto. Sin embargo, no le iba a explicar toda la verdad.

–Siempre estuve enamorada de él. Desde el instituto –murmuré frotándome las manos en un desesperado intento por hacer algo.

– ¿Y por qué te casaste conmigo?

–Porque te quería, James. Eso es cierto.

–Pero nunca tanto como a él.

–Te quería de otra forma… –quise arreglarlo un poco, pero no funcionó:

–No intentes adornarlo, Alice, que no soy imbécil –me pidió con dureza. –Pero ahora ya me da igual.

Parpadeé seguidamente, pues no quería echarme a llorar delante de James. Ya estaba hecho y, tal y como me había dicho Margaret, no había marcha atrás.

–Siento mucho todo lo que ha sucedido, pero creo que ambos somos culpables cada uno por su parte –le dije, deseando que me diera tregua y me comprendiera. –No importa quién empezó a serle infiel al otro, lo que importa es que ambos fuimos felices juntos durante el tiempo que duró nuestro matrimonio. ¿No?

James asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

– ¿Vas a regresar a Dallas?

–Sí. Jasper está allí y… –me encogí de hombros. –Quiero estar con él.

–Muy bien. Esperaré a que me envíes los papeles del divorcio.

Me mordí el labio, pues no me apetecía tocar ese tema en aquel momento, pero supuse que no habría otro momento.

–Yo… te llamaré para que nos pongamos de acuerdo con lo que sea necesario. Pero… no quiero nada, James –le aclaré. –No te voy a quitar el rancho. Esta casa perteneció a tu familia, y así continuará siendo. No quiero hacerte daño.

–Supongo que me alegro de oírlo.

Suspiré y me levanté del asiento cuando me percaté de que mi todavía marido no tenía intención de proseguir con la conversación, pero antes de darme la vuelta para salir del salón, le miré.

–Una cosa más.

James alzó la vista y clavó sus ojos azules en mí.

– ¿Qué?

–Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero… ¿estás enamorado de Victoria?

James se encogió ligeramente de hombros y se puso en pie.

–No lo sé. De momento estoy bien con ella, pero quién sabe.

Asentí en silencio y abrí la puerta.

–Espero que todo te vaya muy bien, James.

Mi marido sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, y salí del salón para encontrarme casi de frente con Victoria que venía de la cocina.

Le dediqué una sonrisa.

–Cuida de él, ¿vale?

–Lo haré mejor de lo que lo hiciste tú –me respondió con una sonrisa amable, nada engreída, y desde ese momento me cayó bien.

–Eso espero –caminé hasta que abrí la puerta principal. –Adiós.

Victoria se despidió de mí con la mano, y caminé hasta mi coche. Nada más entrar en el vehículo me di cuenta de que ya nada se interponía entre mi viaje a Dallas y yo. Ya había hecho todo lo que debía, y se podía decir que mi mente estaba más o menos despejada. Sin embargo, sabía que aún me quedaba algún tema por resolver en Dallas, pero me dije a mí misma que ya me preocuparía de eso en su momento.

Por la noche, y como cada noche que habíamos pasado separados, Jasper me llamó. Me dijo que tenía una gran sorpresa para mí, cosa que me dejó intrigadísima, y también me habló de que había empezado a trabajar en una empresa. Yo, por mi parte, le expliqué en qué había ocupado mi día y se preocupó innecesariamente cuando le conté que había ido a hablar con James.

–No me ha pasado nada –le dije por enésima vez cuando me reprochó haber ido al rancho.

–_Es que no entiendo a qué has ido._

Rodé los ojos, agradeciendo el hecho de que no pudiera verme, y me senté en la cama.

–Tenía que hablar con James. Necesitaba aclararlo todo y saber desde cuándo me engañaba.

– _¿Y puedo saber qué has ganado con eso?_

–Nada, pero te aseguro que ahora mismo me encuentro mucho más liberada que antes.

Lo escuché murmurar a través de la línea.

–_Bueno… mientras no vaya a poner impedimentos para que estemos juntos… _

–No lo hará. Le he asegurado que no voy a intentar quitarle el rancho ni nada y que lo único que quiero es separarme de él legalmente y sin ningún tipo de problema.

–_Me alegro, pues _–Jasper permaneció unos segundos en silencio. – _¿Cuándo vas a venir? _

Sonreí lentamente y me tumbé en la cama.

–Pronto.

Supe que mi respuesta no había sido demasiado satisfactoria cuando lo escuché murmurar otra vez. A pesar de eso, me reí.

– _¿Cómo están Edward, Bella y la niña?_ –se limitó a cambiar de tema.

–Perfectamente. Nessie está preciosa, y cada día más grande.

–_Tengo ganas de volver a verla. Y a sus padres también. _

–Entonces, ven tú a Seabrook a verles –lo pinché.

Supe que estaba sonriendo cuando me respondió:

–_Lo haría encantado, pero tu sorpresa me mantiene bastante ocupado. _

Fruncí el ceño, y durante un segundo me sentí como una niña pequeña llena de curiosidad.

– ¿Qué es?

–_Cuando vengas, lo sabrás._ _Además, no puedo decirte nada porque es una sorpresa._

–Eres un chantajista –me quejé haciendo pucheros aún sabiendo que Jasper no podía verlos.

–_Cuando una persona quiere algo, hace lo posible por tenerlo. Y si es necesario hacer chantaje, lo hace. _

– ¿Y tú qué quieres?

–_A ti. _

Sonreí y cerré los ojos, complacida por sus palabras. Aquél era el hombre de mi vida, y cada vez estaba más convencida de que no tardaría nada en reunirme con él.

* * *

**Bueeeno, ya está todo arreglado en Seabrook, aunque aún faltan unos cuantos capítulos para que Alice se vuelva a reunir con Jasper. Por otra parte, ¿qué creéis que es la sorpresa de la que habla Jasper? A ver si lo acertáis ;) También he de deciros que quedan pocos capítulos para que se termine este fic... Ahora mismo no sé cuántos exactamente, pero diría que no más de cinco.  
**

**Y finalmente, pero no por eso menos importante, me gustaría dejar claro que estoy un poco cansada de esa(s) persona(s) que no deja(n) de criticar groseramente a ciertas autoras aquí en FF. Primero fue a TattyPatz, y ahora a Christina Becker, y creo que no merecen recibir esos reviews tan crueles. Acepto totalmente que se pueda criticar un capítulo o un fic, pero siempre con respeto y con buenas palabras (por eso se llama "crítica constructiva", porque ayuda a los autores a ver sus fallos y a corregirlos). Y por otra parte, si a algún lector no le gusta un fic, lo único que tiene que hacer es dejar de leerlo y se acabó. Problema resuelto. Además, en mi humilde opinión, las historias de TattyPatz y de Christina Becker son estupendas y para nada aburridas, espero que no dejéis de leerlas ;)  
**

**Y sin más dilación me despido, porque ya me he alargado demasiado. Espero que hayáis pasado una muy feliz Navidad y unas muy felices fiestas :D ¡Hasta pronto! Xo  
**


	21. Capítulo 20

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 20-**

Había mucha gente en el aeropuerto, y aquel hecho no ayudaba en absoluto a mis destrozados nervios.

– ¿Seguro que vas a estar bien? –me preguntó de nuevo Bella, observándome con detenimiento.

–Sólo me voy a Dallas, no a Marte. Además, no es como si jamás hubiese estado allí.

–Pero no pareces muy convencida –intervino Edward meciendo lentamente el capazo en el que se encontraba Nessie durmiendo.

–Estoy totalmente segura –aseveré, aunque no con tanta firmeza como me hubiera gustado. –Es sólo que estoy nerviosa. No sé cómo me recibirá Cynthia… Hace más de un año que no nos vemos.

Había hablado con mi hermana la noche anterior y le había explicado por encima la situación en la que me encontraba. Pensé que lo normal sería avisar a mi familia de que volvía a Dallas, y me sorprendí muy gratamente cuando Cynthia se ofreció para ir a buscarme al aeropuerto al día siguiente. No obstante, estaba bastante nerviosa por nuestro encuentro.

Bella me miró con comprensión y me rodeó con un brazo para darme ánimos.

–Es tu hermana, Alice, y por lo que me has contado vuestra relación siempre fue buena.

–Sí, siempre lo fue, pero no sé… –sacudí la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos negativos. –Todo saldrá bien.

–Claro que sí –me apoyó mi amiga.

Miré mi reloj y me percaté de que ya iba siendo hora de que accediera a mi terminal, por lo que, acercándome al capazo de Nessie, le acaricié la carita, las manos y le di un beso en la mejilla.

–No te olvides de tu madrina, ¿eh?

–No lo hará. No te vas Marte, sólo a Dallas, ¿verdad? –bromeó Edward y, limitándome a sonreír, le di un fuerte abrazo.

Hice lo mismo con Bella, y respiré hondo cuando estuvieron a punto de superarme las lágrimas.

–Nos veremos pronto –les dije con seguridad, deseando que así fuera.

–Eso no lo dudes. Y acuérdate de llamarnos en cuanto llegues –me pidió Bella, y yo asentí firmemente.

Recogí las maletas que me había llevado, pues la gran mayoría de mis cosas aún estaban en Seabrook, y me decidí a comenzar mi nueva vida con buen pie.

En cuanto el avión aterrizó en Dallas y recogí las maletas de la cinta transportadora, salí al vestíbulo del aeropuerto más nerviosa que antes. Hacía más de un año que no veía a mi hermana, y temía que el poco contacto que habíamos mantenido afectara negativamente a nuestra relación.

– ¿Alice? –escuché que alguien me llamaba desde atrás, y me giré para encontrarme casi de frente con el rostro jadeante de mi hermana.

Parecía que había venido corriendo.

– ¡Hola, Cynthia! –solté las maletas y casi me arrojé sobre ella, sin poder creer la felicidad que acababa de embargarme. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la había echado de menos.

Ella también me abrazó con fuerza y después me separó lo justo de su cuerpo para poder verme bien.

– ¡Pero qué guapa estás! ¡Y te has cortado el pelo! –apuntó acariciándome las puntas con sus dedos.

–Uff, ya hace tiempo de eso. Antes estaba bastante más corto –le expliqué. – ¿Y tú qué? ¡Estás genial!

Mi hermana siempre había sido muy guapa a pesar de que ella se parecía más a nuestro padre y yo más a nuestra madre. El cabello de Cynthia era castaño oscuro y rizado, y sus ojos grises eran idénticos a los míos. Por otra parte, ella era bastante más alta que yo y su complexión era un poco más ancha, pero no por eso dejaba de ser atractiva.

Entonces me percaté que detrás de ella, casi escondidos, estaban mis dos sobrinos observándome con vergüenza.

– ¡Pero si te has traído a los peques! –me agaché hasta que quedé a su altura, y miré a los dos niños que no se apartaban de las piernas de su madre. Hice cálculos mentales y recordé que seguramente rondaban los seis años los dos, pues eran mellizos. – ¿Os acordáis de mí?

Henry observó a su madre durante un segundo, mientras que Marie no dejó de mirarme.

–Es la tía Alice, claro que la recordáis –les explicó Cynthia.

Henry asintió lentamente y Marie se acercó para rodearme con sus bracitos, haciéndome reír. Me dije que no tardaría en ganarme a Henry, así que poco después los cuatro salimos del aeropuerto y subimos al coche de Cynthia.

– ¿Cómo está Alec? –le pregunté por mi cuñado en cuanto estuve sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

–Oh, está bien. Trabajando mucho, pero bien –respondió ella después de arrancar.

– ¿Y nuestros padres?

Cynthia me dedicó una mirada de reproche que me inquietó.

– ¿Cómo no le dijiste nada a mamá de que volvías a Dallas?

Me encogí en mi asiento, nerviosa de repente.

– ¿Se lo has dicho tú?

– ¡Se me escapó! Además, ¿y yo qué sabía que no le habías dado la noticia?

Me mordí el labio y suspiré, resignada.

–Ya sabes cómo es… –intenté explicarme.

Nuestra madre era la mujer más exasperante que había en el planeta Tierra. Siempre iba de acá para allá hablando por los codos y poniendo nerviosa a la gente. No le había dicho nada porque era consciente de que se pondría histérica al enterarse de que iba a divorciarme de James, pero sabía que ya no tenía escapatoria posible.

–Sí que lo sé, porque estuvo a punto de pegarme cuando le pedí que no me acompañara al aeropuerto –Cynthia suspiró sonoramente, harta. Por lo menos entendía mi postura respecto a nuestra madre. –Ya rendirás cuentas con ella, pues en cuanto lleguemos te sermoneará de lo lindo, ya verás.

Tragué salva ruidosamente y crucé los dedos para que la cosa no fuera tan mal como mi hermana estaba prediciendo. Temía a mi madre, pero no a mi padre, pues él era el hombre más bueno que había conocido nunca. Ni Cynthia ni yo comprendíamos cómo dos personas tan diferentes como lo eran mi padre y mi madre podían llegar a amarse tanto como lo hacían

–Bueno, así que te vas a divorciar de James –mi hermana cambió de tema, distrayéndome de mis anteriores pensamientos.

–Sí. Yo… –me rasqué la frente, nerviosa, pues no le había explicado nada más. –Estoy enamorada de otro hombre.

Cynthia apartó sus ojos de la carretera para clavarlos en mí. Conocía esa mirada, y por un momento me asustó. La usaba cuando quería saber algo con todo lujo de detalles, pero me dije a mí misma que no era buena idea explicarle todo lo ocurrido con los niños discutiendo en el asiento trasero del coche.

– ¿Qué hombre? ¿Le conozco?

–Es Jasper –me dije que cuanto antes lo soltara, antes se acabaría la tortura.

Mi hermana frenó en seco ante un semáforo en rojo y casi giró todo su cuerpo para mirarme detenidamente.

– ¿Jasper? ¿El Jasper que iba contigo a clase? ¿El Jasper que fue tu mejor amigo hace años? ¿ÉSE Jasper?

–Sí, ése Jasper. ¿Quién más si no?

La boca de mi hermana se abrió casi hasta el suelo, pero volvió a poner en marcha el coche cuando el semáforo se puso en verde.

–No puedo creérmelo. ¿Cómo ha sucedido?

Le expliqué en resumidas cuentas que Jasper había ido hasta Seabrook para despejarse y todo lo demás sin demasiados detalles, y cuando terminé, me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a casa de mi hermana. Los niños bajaron con rapidez del coche, pero Cynthia me sujetó la muñeca para que no saliera.

–Me debes una gran explicación, hermanita.

Asentí en silencio y salí del coche con temor, esperando encontrarme a mis padres en cualquier momento.

Un par de horas después, me encontraba sentada entre medio del cuerpo menudo de mi madre y el de mi padre, que no me había soltado la mano desde que habían llegado a casa de mi hermana hacía un rato.

–Así que te vas a divorciar de tu marido –murmuró mi madre por enésima vez, enfurruñada, haciéndome rodar los ojos. – ¿Por qué?

–Ya te lo ha dicho, mamá –me defendió Cynthia. –Porque James la engañó.

–Pero no es sólo por eso. Yo… me he enamorado de otro hombre –intervine.

Mi madre me miró escandalizada, y mi padre, hombre de pocas palabras, se limitó a apretar con fuerza mi mano.

– ¿Así que has dejado a tu marido sin más y te has tirado de cabeza a la piscina sin saber si ése otro hombre te ama?

–Sé que me ama, mamá. Lo sé con seguridad.

Mi madre me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

– ¿Podemos saber quién es ese hombre?

Respiré hondo, nerviosa.

–Él es… Jasper.

– ¿Qué Jasper?

No podía creerlo. ¿Es que nadie se acordaba de él o qué?

–Jasper Whitlock.

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación, y sentí la cálida mano de mi padre alrededor de la mía, dándome ánimos.

– ¿Jasper Whitlock? –volvió a preguntar mi madre, anonadada.

Entonces, casi sin pensármelo, me puse en pie soltando la mano de mi padre y miré a mi madre fijamente.

–Sí, sabes perfectamente de quién te hablo, mamá. Y me da igual si no te parece bien –durante un segundo me sentí como una adolescente rebelde, por lo que respiré hondo e intenté tranquilizarme. –Sé que te encantaba James, pero jamás llegué a amarle, ¿comprendes? Yo nunca tuve con él lo que tú has tenido siempre con papá. Yo amo a Jasper, y siempre ha sido así.

–Entonces, ¿por qué te casaste con James?

No podía explicarles la verdad a mis padres. Cynthia me entendería cuando se lo contara, pero a mi madre le daría un infarto si se enteraba de lo que había sucedido entre Jasper y yo la noche anterior a mi boda.

–Porque le quería mucho, y pensé que estaba enamorada de él. Jasper estuvo en Seabrook hace unas semanas; y sí, todo sucedió muy deprisa, pero gracias a él me di cuenta de que he pasado tres años con alguien a quien no amaba y que tampoco me amaba. James consiguió anularme y jamás me apoyó en nada, mamá –le expliqué con un encogimiento de hombros. –Yo no quiero eso. Quiero ser feliz con alguien que me ame, y sé que Jasper lo hace.

Mi madre suspiró y agachó la cabeza, pero mi padre, en cambio, se levantó y me rodeó con sus brazos.

–Nosotros aceptaremos todo lo que te haga feliz, hija. Y si estás segura de que lo que quieres es pasar el resto de tu vida con Jasper, pues que así sea.

Me mordí el labio y estreché a mi padre contra mi cuerpo con fuerza, agradeciéndole en silencio sus palabras. Mi madre, por el contrario, fue más difícil de convencer porque le preocupaba lo que pudieran decir los demás de mí, pero eso a mí me daba absolutamente igual.

Cuando nuestros padres se marcharon después de comer, Cynthia se sentó a mi lado en el sofá con una sonrisa satisfecha.

–Ha sido difícil, ¿verdad?

Asentí en silencio, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de mi hermana.

–Demasiado. Mamá es tan testaruda…

Cynthia y yo permanecimos en silencio durante unos largos segundos en los que me permití cerrar los ojos y desconectar del mundo. Pero mi tranquilidad no duró demasiado, pues mi hermana me preguntó:

–Y… ¿qué vas a hacer a partir de ahora?

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– ¿Esta noche te vas a quedar aquí o irás con Jasper?

Me lo pensé en silencio.

–Yo… quería darle una sorpresa, pero antes me gustaría hablar con Rosalie.

– ¿Con Rosalie? ¿Por qué?

Me encogí de hombros.

–Perdimos el contacto de una forma muy tonta y me gustaría recuperar su amistad. Ya sabes que siempre fue mi mejor amiga, y hace mucho que no sé nada de ella –expliqué. – ¿Tú mantienes el contacto?

–Claro, ambas vivimos en la misma ciudad –me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. –Es cierto que no nos vemos tanto como antes, pero solemos quedar una vez al mes para ponernos al día.

–Y… ¿te ha preguntado por mí en alguna ocasión?

Mi hermana sonrió ampliamente.

–Siempre que nos vemos me pregunta cómo estás. Sé que te echa de menos.

– ¿Tú crees?

–Claro. Siempre fuiste su mejor amiga, e imagino que tampoco le gustó perder el contacto contigo.

Sonreí, más alegre y más convencida que antes. Tal vez lo mejor sería que aquella tarde le hiciera una visita a mi anterior mejor amiga.

–En ese caso, creo que lo mejor será que vaya a verla hoy mismo.

–Me parece perfecto. Pero… ¿qué harás con Jasper? ¿No le vas a decir que estás aquí?

–No. Que sufra un poquito más.

Una parte de mí me decía que no debía hacerle aquello, pero si él estaba dispuesto a darme una sorpresa a mí, yo estaba dispuesta a darle una sorpresa a él.

* * *

**¡Hola!  
**

**Pues nada, ya tenemos a Alice en Dallas. Tranquilas, en el próximo capítulo ya se reencontrará con Jasper (culpa mía por decir en el capítulo anterior que faltaban varios capítulos para eso, ya no sé ni en qué día vivo xD) Bueeeeno, ya conocemos un poco más a la familia de Alice, ¿qué os han parecido? Aprovechad, que si no me fallan las cuentas, sólo quedan dos capítulos más y el epílogo para terminar este fic.  
**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y que me lo digáis con un review :) Y respecto a un review que recibí hace poco de una chica que no tiene cuenta, debo decir que Liz, siento no haber podido escribir lo que me pediste. Espero que pasaras un grandísimo cumpleaños, pero esta semana ha sido de locos para mí y he tenido 0 inspiración (mi musa estaba de vacaciones, y ahí continua la muy desvergonzada). De veras que lo siento mucho. **

**Como quien dice ya no volveré por aquí hasta el año que viene, así que espero que paséis una muy buena entrada al año 2013 y que seáis muy muy felices :D  
**

**¡Hasta pronto! Xo  
**


	22. Capítulo 21

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 21-**

Le pedí a mi hermana que me diera el número de teléfono de mi anterior mejor amiga, y desde el primer momento en el que hablé, Rosalie supo que era yo la que estaba al otro lado del teléfono. Estuvo muy contenta de volver a saber de mí, y más contenta se puso cuando le pregunté si le iba bien quedar aquella tarde para vernos. En cuanto colgué, intentando recordar el nombre de la cafetería en la que nos habíamos citado una hora después, me encontré con la mirada fija de mi hermana.

–Creo que me debes una explicación.

Rodé los ojos y suspire, resignada, sabiendo que aquél momento llegaría tarde o temprano. De todas formas, estaba comenzando a cansarme de explicar la misma historia tantas veces. Me senté en el sofá y esperé a que Cynthia se acomodara a mi lado para comenzar a confesarme. Mi hermana permaneció en silencio y mirándome como si tuviera tres ojos en la cara cuando llegué a la parte importante de mi relato.

– ¡¿Que te acostaste con él la noche anterior a tu boda?! –vociferó poniéndose en pie a causa de la sorpresa.

– ¡Shhh! ¡No es necesario que se entere todo el mundo, Cynthia!

Mi hermana intentó regular su respiración y volvió a sentarse sin dejar de mirarme.

–No puedo creerlo. Pero… espera –frunció el ceño. –Aquella noche te dejamos dormida en tu cama, Alice. Recuerdo que estabas borracha como una cuba y que las chicas y yo te llevamos a tu piso.

–No estaba dormida. Ya te he dicho que llamé a Jasper cuando os fuisteis para que viniera a mi casa.

Cynthia parpadeó seguidamente, perpleja.

–Lo que sucedió entre vosotros… ¿estaba planeado?

– ¡Claro que no! –respondí, molesta por aquella insinuación.

–Lo siento, lo siento. Pero tenía que preguntar.

Me mordí el labio inferior y me froté las manos.

–Sucedió sin más. Porque me puse tonta y comencé a preguntarle idioteces… y luego Jasper me confesó que había estado enamorado de mí siempre. Después… –me encogí de hombros. –Ya lo sabes.

–Y se marchó, ¿no?

–Cuando me desperté, lo busqué por todo el piso y no lo encontré. Fue entonces cuando supe que se había ido.

–Por eso parecías tan… hundida cuando fuimos a vestirte y a maquillarte, ¿verdad?

Alcé la cabeza y miré a mi hermana con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Te diste cuenta? –inquirí, sorprendida.

Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

–Somos hermanas, Alice, y te conozco mucho más de lo que crees. Recuerdo que me preocupé, pero decidí callarme porque supuse que tu mala cara se debía a los nervios. Tal vez debería haberte preguntado.

–No lo creo. Si lo hubieras hecho, me habría puesto a llorar y no hubiera parado en todo el día.

Cynthia sonrió con tristeza, como si estuviese arrepentida de no haber hecho nada por mí, y asintió.

–Y es porque te conozco que puedo ver lo feliz que estás ahora –me aclaró. –Te brillan los ojos y sonríes durante todo el tiempo. De no ser por eso, creo que yo también le habría puesto pegas a tu relación con Jasper.

– ¿En serio?

En aquel instante parecía la hermanita sobre protectora que no había sido nunca.

–Claro. Aunque, sinceramente y en mi humilde opinión, hacéis una pareja estupenda.

Agaché la cabeza y sonreí ampliamente, dándome cuenta de que mi hermana tenía razón. Pero…

– ¿Me brillan los ojos? –pregunté, extrañada y avergonzada.

Cynthia se echó a reír y asintió con firmeza.

–Se nota que estás coladita por él y que te estás muriendo de ganas por verle.

Rodé los ojos ante aquella insinuación tan poco sutil.

–Creo que me presentaré en su casa esta misma noche –apunté con un movimiento sugerente de cejas.

–No hace falta que entres en detalles, hermanita. Sé que no pasaréis la noche jugando al parchís.

Media hora después me encontraba sentada en una de las mesas libres que quedaban en la cafetería donde me había citado con Rosalie. Aún faltaban cinco minutos para la hora exacta, pero la vi entrar en el establecimiento con tranquilidad e inspeccionando una por una las mesas del local. En cuanto llegó a la mía, alcé la mano para saludarla y ella sonrió ampliamente, acelerando el paso hasta que estuvo delante de mí. Me puse en pie y me acerqué a ella para abrazarla, recibiendo también un estrujón por su parte.

En cuanto nos separamos, nos sentamos la una enfrente de la otra y nos dedicamos a observarnos.

–Has cambiado mucho, Alice –fue lo primero que me dijo, pero supuse que el cambio del que hablaba era bueno, pues me sonreía.

– ¿Tú crees? Sólo me he cortado el pelo.

–Sí, y estás guapísima, pero no es sólo el pelo… No sé, te noto… diferente.

Me encogí de hombros.

–Tal vez. Pero tú sí que estás guapa –y no mentía. Rosalie siempre había sido una mujer hermosa, con ese cabello rubio tan largo y tan brillante, y ese cuerpo tan bien proporcionado.

Le restó importancia a mi comentario con un movimiento de su mano.

–A mí en estos tres años no me han pasado demasiadas cosas interesantes, pero me ha dicho un pajarito que a ti en estas últimas semanas te ha ocurrido de todo.

La observé con una ceja alzada y los ojos entrecerrados.

–Ese pajarito se llama Emmett, ¿verdad?

Rosalie se echó a reír y asintió con ganas.

–Jasper y él son como dos viejecitas entrometidas. Se lo cuentan todo.

Negué con la cabeza, sorprendida.

– ¿Te lo contó todo?

–Si con "todo" te refieres también a lo que ocurrió hace tres años, la respuesta es sí.

Suspiré, resignada, y me encogí de hombros. Por lo menos no tendría que explicar de nuevo la dichosa historia.

–Creo que no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, Alice. Al fin y al cabo, todo ha terminado bien, ¿no?

Asentí en silencio y me sobresalté cuando el camarero apareció de repente para anotar nuestros pedidos. Cuando se marchó, Rosalie y yo retomamos nuestra conversación:

–Te he echado de menos en estos años, Rose –no pude evitar decirle, pues quería que supiera que no había olvidado lo buenas amigas que habíamos sido.

–Yo también. Me dolió que perdiéramos el contacto, pero… –se encogió de hombros. –Supongo que son cosas que pasan. Aún así, ahora que vuelves a vivir aquí, espero que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Sonreí ampliamente.

–Eso ni lo dudes.

Un par de horas después, Rosalie y yo nos habíamos puesto mínimamente al día de nuestras vidas y nos encontrábamos hablando de nuestras situaciones actuales. Ella me contó que estaba considerando seriamente la idea de pedirle matrimonio a Emmett, pues él no parecía estar por la labor de hacerlo, mientras que yo le expliqué que tenía pensado darle una sorpresa a Jasper aquella misma tarde. Por eso le pedí su dirección, pues no sabía dónde vivía y no tenía la intención de llamarle para preguntárselo. Menuda sorpresa sería, entonces.

Minutos más tarde, unos brazos enormes me rodearon por detrás consiguiendo que soltara un gritito ahogado por culpa del susto.

– ¡Alice! –reconocí inmediatamente la voz de Emmett, pero no pude respirar tranquilamente pues me estaba espachurrando con sus brazotes. – ¡Qué alegría me da verte!

Conseguí deshacerme de su agarre con dificultad, y pude apreciar perfectamente que Rosalie se estaba mordiendo el labio para no reírse de mí. Me levanté de la silla y me giré hacia Emmett para encontrármelo con los brazos abiertos de nuevo. Intenté mostrarme seria con él pero no pude, pues una sonrisa espontánea y divertida apareció en mis labios cuando al fin me decidí a abrazarlo como Dios manda.

–Yo también te he echado de menos, mastodonte –le comuniqué cuando nos separamos. Me alegraba saber que Emmett continuaba siendo tan efusivo como hacía años, pero también agradecía el hecho de que pudiera comportarse como una persona normal después de su afectuoso abrazo.

– ¿Mastodonte? Eso es nuevo. Pero bueno, –tomó prestada una de las sillas de la mesa de al lado, la colocó entre medio de la silla de Rosalie y de la mía, y se sentó. Se inclinó hacia su novia y la saludó con un beso, haciéndome sonreír. A continuación volvió a mirarme: –Así que has vuelto.

–Eso me temo.

– ¿Para siempre?

–Ésa es mi intención.

Emmett sonrió de oreja a oreja y me recordó exactamente a un niño pequeño entusiasmado con un caramelo.

–Pero Jasper no sabe que está aquí –le advirtió Rosalie. –Te lo digo para que no se te ocurra llamarle después y decírselo.

Emmett me observó con una ceja alzada.

– ¿No lo sabe? ¿Por qué?

–Quiero darle una sorpresa. He llegado hoy de Seabrook, y antes que nada quería arreglar unos asuntos con algunas personas.

–Oh, entiendo –asintió él firmemente. –Pues cuando te vea se va a poner contentísimo.

–Eso espero.

–Ayer, cuando nos vimos, justamente me habló de ti.

–Ya, y se fue de la lengua, ¿verdad? –observé a Emmett con los ojos entrecerrados aunque con una sonrisita en el rostro.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

Rosalie me sonrió con diversión y negó lentamente con la cabeza, gesto que imité.

–Rose me ha contado que un pajarito le ha explicado muchas cosas sobre mi reciente relación con Jasper.

– ¡Rosalie! –la riñó Emmett, y yo me carcajeé de su desvergüenza.

–Perdona, pero el único bocazas que hay aquí eres tú –se defendió ella.

–No se te puede contar nada, ¿eh? Qué entrometida eres.

Mi amiga le arreó un golpe en la cabeza a su novio y yo me reí, feliz de poder presenciar de nuevo aquellas escenas. Y lo mejor de todo era que, en un futuro no muy lejano continuaría viéndolas.

Salimos de la cafetería cuando estaba comenzando a oscurecer, así que Emmett se ofreció a llevarme en su coche hasta el piso de Jasper. Yo estaba ansiosa por volver a verle, así que no me opuse. No tardamos más de cinco minutos en llegar, y me despedí de mis amigos diciéndoles que nos veríamos muy pronto. Obviamente, Emmett me sonrió con interés y moviendo las cejas arriba y abajo como si intuyera lo que iba a ocurrir entre Jasper y yo en cuanto nos viéramos. Yo, por mi parte, opté por ignorarle y entré en el edificio respirando hondo.

Mientras subía las escaleras, me dije a mí misma que no hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a Jasper, pero en realidad me había parecido una eternidad. Se podía decir que me había acostumbrado muy rápidamente a estar junto a él, así que cuando llegué a la puerta que me había indicado Rosalie, volví a respirar hondo y pulsé el botón del timbre. Escuché unos pasos que se acercaron a la puerta, y contuve la respiración cuando escuché su voz a través de ella:

– ¿Quién es?

Sonreí y carraspeé, divertida.

–Estoy buscando a una persona –farfullé.

La puerta se abrió un segundo después y me encontré con la mirada fija y sorprendida de Jasper.

–Me han dicho que un tal… Jasper Whitlock vive aquí. ¿Le conoce? –bromeé fingiendo seriedad.

Jasper sonrió y, a pesar de que sabía que se moría de ganas por abrazarme, me siguió el juego. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y me observó detenidamente.

–Sé que vive en este edificio, pero no sé dónde. ¿Quién le busca?

–Soy su novia.

Volvió a sonreír, y fue entonces cuando se acercó a mí lentamente. Me atrajo hasta su cuerpo tirando de los bolsillos de mis pantalones vaqueros hasta que su nariz rozó la mía.

– ¿Y usted cree que al tal Jasper Whitlock le molestará enterarse de que su novia va a pasar la noche en mi casa?

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y me puse de puntillas para rozar sus labios con los míos.

–Oh, pues… seguro que sí. Es un hombre muy, muy celoso.

–En ese caso, ¿qué le parece si no le decimos nada?

–Me parece perfecto.

Fue entonces cuando Jasper cubrió mis labios con los suyos y, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos, me llevó dentro de su piso. Apenas nos dijimos nada más durante el resto de la noche, pues estuvimos más ocupados demostrándonos lo mucho que nos habíamos echado de menos esos días y recuperando el tiempo perdido.

* * *

**Aish, qué bonitos que son** **:') Pero bueno, ¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero que tuvierais una buena entrada al 2013, y esperemos que este vaya un poquito mejor que el anterior :)**

**Como veis, Alice ya se ha reencontrado con Rosalie (sólo perdieron el contacto porque cada una vivía en una ciudad, por nada más Sweetsugarhoney ;D) y con el payasete de Emmett al que todas adoramos, y también con Jasper, de una forma adorable si me permitís el comentario. El siguiente capítulo ya es el último antes del epílogo, lo que significa que sabréis cuál es la sorpresa de Jasper (o sorpresas... Pero me callo xD) y también que ya se nos está acabando el fic :(  
**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis con un bonito review.  
**

**¡Hasta pronto! Xo  
**


	23. Capítulo 22

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 22-**

Escuché a lo lejos el sonido infernal de un despertador que no conocía, y a continuación percibí que alguien se movía detrás de mí. Seguidamente, ese ruido tan molesto dejó de sonar y me removí en la cama cuando sentí una mano posarse en mi cintura. Farfullé algo ininteligible, y escuché muy cerca de mí una risa suave acompañada después por un beso en mi hombro.

–Buenos días. He de ir a trabajar.

Abrí un ojo con dificultad y me di la vuelta lentamente hasta que pude ver a Jasper apoyado sobre un codo en la cama.

–Pues muy bien –fue mi escueta respuesta. Después volví a cerrar el ojo, me tapé hasta la barbilla con las mantas y me dispuse a seguir durmiendo.

–Veo que estás poco habladora por las mañanas.

Asentí en silencio y con los ojos cerrados.

–Anoche me cansaste mucho –musité con la voz ronca.

No mentía. Habíamos estado despiertos hasta altas horas de la madrugada demostrándonos lo mucho que nos habíamos echado de menos, y sólo nos habíamos dormido cuando comenzó a amanecer. Por eso me sorprendía tanto el hecho de que Jasper pareciera tan fresco habiendo dormido apenas un par o tres de horas.

–Bueno… Tenía buenas razones para mantenerte despierta hasta tan tarde.

Volví a abrir un ojo y lo miré haciendo un intento de alzar una ceja.

–O hasta tan temprano –repliqué.

Jasper se rió entre dientes y se inclinó para darme un beso en la mejilla.

–Sigue durmiendo, yo voy a ducharme.

Se levantó lentamente y se desperezó sin prisas. Luego desapareció por la puerta y yo me coloqué boca arriba en la cama. Sí que estaba cansada, pero tenía la sensación de que por más que intentara continuar durmiendo, no podría hacerlo. Entonces pensé que ni siquiera me había detenido a contemplar el piso de Jasper. Claro, la noche anterior habíamos ido desde la puerta principal a su habitación con demasiadas prisas, así que era normal que no hubiera tenido tiempo de ver nada. No obstante, también me dije que de ahora en adelante podría aprenderme incluso su piso de memoria, pues no tenía intención de volver a marcharme.

Suspiré, cansada, y me incorporé en la cama, estirándome como un gato. A continuación me puse en pie y me vestí con lo primero que encontré: una camiseta y unos pantalones de pijama de Jasper. Me encogí de hombros con una risita y me dije a mí misma que aquella mañana estaría bien que fuera a buscar mis maletas a casa de Cynthia.

Salí de la habitación y pasé por delante del cuarto de baño en el que Jasper se estaba duchando. Me entraron ganas de ducharme con él, pero me reñí a mí misma por estar siempre pensando en lo mismo. Caminé por el pasillo hasta que llegué al salón, y me sorprendí gratamente al ver el buen gusto con el que estaba decorado. Tal vez le faltaran algunos cuadros y un pequeño toque femenino, pero por todo lo demás, estaba perfecto. Lo que no me gustó tanto fue que todos los colores eran demasiado oscuros, así que me hice una nota mental para comentarle a Jasper que estaría bien que cambiáramos el color de, al menos, los cojines.

Continué mi recorrido y llegué hasta la pequeña cocina situada en el otro extremo del piso. Había decidido darle una sorpresa a Jasper, así que me puse a buscar todo lo necesario para prepararle el desayuno. Suponía que le haría ilusión verme trasteando en su piso como si fuera el mío, pero de ese tema hablaríamos después, cuando mi cerebro se despertara. Preparé un par de cafés, tostadas, y saqué todos los tipos de galletas que encontré en el armario, pues no sabía cuál preferiría Jasper para desayunar. A continuación, decidí preparar también un par de zumos de naranja, y fue entonces cuando me percaté de que en la cocina no había ninguna mesa. Me encogí de hombros y me dije que debería colocar el desayuno en la mesa del salón.

Jasper salió del cuarto de baño ya duchado y vestido justo cuando terminé de colocarlo todo en el salón, y al verme de pie junto al desayuno, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

–Pensaba que estarías durmiendo.

–Quería darte una sorpresa –le comenté con una sonrisita. Me acerqué a él, le eché los brazos al cuello y le di un beso en los labios, disfrutando de su olor a jabón y a colonia.

–Pues lo has conseguido –me respondió con una sonrisa cuando nos separamos. –Aunque me temo que esta tarde serás tú la sorprendida.

Achiqué los ojos cuando me senté en la mesa, enfrente de Jasper, para desayunar.

– ¿No me vas a explicar a qué viene tanto secretismo?

–No. Lo sabrás esta tarde, cuando salga de trabajar.

Crucé los brazos, enfurruñada, consiguiendo que Jasper se riera.

– ¿Ni siquiera me vas a dar una pista? –quise ablandarlo con un puchero, pero no funcionó, pues Jasper negó con la cabeza.

–Sólo tienes que esperar unas cuantas horas más.

Rodé los ojos y suspiré.

Quince minutos más tarde, ambos ya estábamos desayunados y me encontraba sentada sobre el brazo del sillón, al lado de Jasper.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? –me preguntó mientras se ponía los zapatos.

–Iré a casa de mi hermana a recoger mis cosas y… –me encogí de hombros. –No sé. Ya me lo pensaré. ¿A qué hora sales del trabajo?

–A las seis –me respondió. A continuación se puso en pie y se acercó a mí. –Tenemos que hablar sobre lo nuestro.

Fruncí el ceño.

– ¿Sí? ¿Es que tienes dudas?

–No, ninguna, pero quiero que lo dejemos todo bien claro –tomó mis manos entre las suyas y las besó suavemente, haciéndome sonreír. –Me sorprendió mucho que vinieras ayer.

Me encogí de hombros, sintiéndome feliz por hacerle feliz.

–Quería darte una sorpresa, por eso no te dije nada. Y además, necesitaba arreglar las cosas con mi hermana y con Rosalie.

– ¿Y ya las has arreglado?

–Sí. Incluso hablé con mis padres sobre lo nuestro.

Los ojos de Jasper se abrieron casi de par en par, haciéndome reír.

– ¿En serio? –asentí lentamente. – ¿Y… qué dijeron?

–Pues… que aceptarán todo lo que me haga feliz.

Entonces, las manos de Jasper enmarcaron mi rostro y me regaló un fugaz beso en los labios que hizo que mi corazón se saltara un latido.

–Sabes que intentaré hacerte feliz todos los días de mi vida.

Sonreí sobre sus labios.

–En ese caso, no tendrás ningún problema con mis padres –bromeé rodeando su cintura con mis brazos.

–Debo ir a trabajar.

Hice un puchero, negándome a dejarle ir.

– ¿No vendrás a comer?

–Me temo que no –se disculpó. –Pero te compensaré.

–No te preocupes. Me auto-invitaré a comer casa de mi hermana o a casa de Rosalie.

El ceño de Jasper se frunció.

–No pases mucho tiempo con Emmett. Puede que su majadería sea contagiosa.

Rodé los ojos sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

–Cualquiera diría que os lleváis bien.

Jasper sonrió con diversión.

–Yo adoro a Emmett, pero cuanto más lejos esté de mí, mejor.

Me puse en pie negando lentamente con la cabeza, y después acompañé a Jasper hasta la puerta principal.

–Cuando salga de trabajar te llamaré y te pasaré a buscar, ¿de acuerdo?

– ¿Para qué? –inquirí, achicando los ojos.

–Pues para enseñarte tu sorpresa.

–Ah, sí, claro.

–Estoy seguro de que te va a encantar –apuntó Jasper con una sonrisita interesante que consiguió llenarme aún más de curiosidad.

Acto seguido, se inclinó y volvió a besarme con más intensidad esa vez.

–Hasta luego –se despidió.

–Adiós.

Cerré la puerta y suspiré con una sonrisa. Como todavía llevaba puesto su pijama, en cuanto me tumbé en el sofá me quedé dormida. No obstante, me desperté a las once, y como no tenía nada que hacer, me dije que debería llamar a mi hermana. Cuando descolgué el teléfono pensé que seguramente ella también estaría trabajando, pero me arriesgué y la llamé a su casa, sólo por probar. Me alegré mucho cuando contestó a la llamada:

– _¿Diga?_

–Cynthia, soy Alice.

–_Ah, hola, Ali. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal ha ido todo? _

–Muy bien, estupendamente.

– _¿Sí? Me alegro de oírlo. _

–Gracias. Oye, ¿te va bien que pase ahora por tu casa para recoger mis maletas?

–_Ah, sí. No hay problema. Te espero. _

–Perfecto. Ahora nos vemos.

Colgué y decidí darme una ducha para terminar de despertarme. Jasper me había dejado las llaves de su piso para que pudiera entrar y salir cuando me apeteciera; por eso, las cogí antes de salir en dirección a casa de mi hermana. Una hora después de haberla llamado estaba parada delante de su puerta principal, esperando a que abriera.

–Hola, hermanita –me saludó con una amplia sonrisa cuando abrió. –Pasa.

– ¿No molesto? Pensé que tal vez estarías trabajando.

–Y lo estaba, pero he tenido que ir al colegio a recoger a Marie porque le ha dado fiebre –me explicó mientras me guiaba hacia la cocina.

–Vaya… Espero que no sea nada grave.

Cynthia le quitó importancia al asunto con un movimiento de su mano.

–Qué va. Ya sabes, uno de los niños de su clase tiene gripe, y poco a poco los demás se van contagiando. Estaba claro que alguno de los míos también caería.

Sonreí ante su evidente tranquilidad, aunque no me sorprendía. Cuando se tenían dos niños de golpe, debías obligarte a ti misma a convertirte en una madre experimentada.

– ¿Y dónde está?

–Descansando en su cama. Pero tranquila, en menos de una hora estará por aquí quejándose de que se aburre. Pero bueno, pasemos a lo importante –me observó con las cejas alzadas. – ¿Qué tal con tu Romeo?

Puse los ojos en blanco y sonreí con diversión.

–Pues muy bien. Perfectamente.

–O sea, que te recibió con los brazos abiertos, ¿no?

–Por supuesto. Me había echado mucho de menos.

Cynthia se rió entre dientes y comenzó a preparar un par de cafés, por lo que supuse que tenía ganas de charlar largo y tendido conmigo. Un buen rato después me excusé diciendo que no quería molestar, pero mi hermana me obligó a quedarme a comer en cuanto supo que seguramente me tocaría hacerlo sola. No me negué. Me quedé con Marie cuando mi hermana se marchó a buscar a Henry al colegio, por lo que aproveché para conocer mejor a mi sobrina, y me alegré enormemente al darme cuenta de que su carácter era muy parecido al mío. Tampoco me costó demasiado entablar buena relación con Henry, pues era un niño muy bueno y muy cariñoso cuando conocía mejor a las personas.

Después de comer, Cynthia se fue a llevar a Henry al colegio de nuevo, y yo me ofrecí a quedarme con Marie otra vez. Después me llamó para pedirme si me importaría quedarme un rato más, pues ella debía volver al trabajo. No me opuse, ya que Cynthia salía a las cinco y media, y yo en teoría no había quedado aún con Jasper. Por eso me pasé la tarde cuidando de mi sobrina, jugando a las casitas y viendo películas infantiles con ella. Cynthia llegó a su casa con Henry a las seis menos cuarto, y para agradecerme el haber cuidado de Marie se ofreció a llevarme con el coche hasta el piso de Jasper; así no tendría que cargar yo sola con las maletas. No me negué, por lo que a las seis y diez ya estaba otra vez en el piso que, suponía, dentro de poco también sería mío. Jasper me llamó en cuanto cerré la puerta.

– ¿Sí? –casi corrí para contestar al teléfono.

–_Hola, guapa. ¿Estás preparada para tu sorpresa? _

–Creo que sí –en realidad, estaba muerta de curiosidad.

–_Pues baja, que te estoy esperando. _

Rodé los ojos y sonreí con diversión, pues me había pasado los últimos diez minutos subiendo y bajando en el ascensor para terminar de llevar las maletas al piso.

–Ahora mismo.

Ni siquiera me detuve a mirar mis pintas en el espejo, sino que cerré la puerta con llave cuando salí del piso y bajé las escaleras de dos en dos, entusiasmada. Nada más abrir la puerta del edificio me encontré de frente con Jasper, que sonrió ampliamente en cuanto me vio. Lo abracé y lo besé a modo de saludo, importándome bien poco estar en medio de la calle llena de gente.

– ¿Y mi sorpresa? –fue lo primero que le dije en cuando me separé de él.

Él se limitó a reír entre dientes.

–Me temo que tendremos que dar un paseíto antes.

Fruncí el ceño, sin terminar de comprender qué estaba tramando.

– ¿Pero dónde está?

–Ya lo verás. Son sólo cinco minutos –me aseguró entrelazando su mano con la mía, haciéndome sonreír.

Se podía decir que ya éramos oficialmente una pareja, y no podía sentirme mejor a su lado. Durante un segundo temí que nos miraran mal, pero luego me dije a mí misma que allí nadie conocía nuestra historia, así que para los demás sólo éramos una pareja más que caminaba cogida de la mano.

– ¿Cómo te ha ido el día? –se interesó mientras andábamos entre los demás transeúntes.

Le expliqué resumidamente lo que había hecho en casa de mi hermana, y luego fue su turno. Poco después se detuvo delante de un local vacío y me mostró una llave.

–Aquí está tu sorpresa –me la tendió, ante mi mirada sorprendida, con una amplia sonrisa. –Abre la puerta.

Hice lo que me pidió lentamente, y una vez que la puerta estuvo abierta, ambos entramos en el local.

–Bueno, ¿qué me dices?

Parpadeé seguidamente, confundida.

–Pues… ¿ésta es mi sorpresa? –le pregunté, esperando no desanimarle con mi escasa euforia.

–Sí. ¿No te gusta?

Fruncí el ceño, aún más confusa que antes.

– ¿Me has comprado un local? –seguía sin entender nada.

–De momento sólo se lo he alquilado a un amigo, pero si todo funciona bien, podremos comprarlo.

–Y… ¿qué quieres hacer con él?

–Yo nada –lo miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par, extrañada. –Pero espero que tú lo conviertas en esa tienda de ropa que tanto tiempo llevas deseando.

La boca se me abrió casi hasta el suelo cuando comencé a encajar todas las piezas. Jasper había alquilado un local para que yo pudiera montar mi tienda de ropa. Mi propio negocio.

– ¿Estás de broma? –casi grité, estupefacta.

–No, no estoy de broma. El local es casi tuyo, así que puedes hacer con él lo que quieras.

Me tapé la boca con una mano sin dejar de mirarle.

–Pero… Esto te habrá costado un dineral…

Jasper se metió las manos en los bolsillos y sonrió tímidamente.

–Bueno… tenía unos ahorrillos y me ha apetecido gastarlos en ti. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Abrirás tu negocio?

Sin decirle nada más rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y lo abracé con fuerza, sin poder evitar que un par de lágrimas rodaran por mis mejillas.

–No puedo creer lo que has hecho… –le dije con la voz temblorosa. – ¡Muchísimas gracias!

–No hay de qué. Te dije que intentaría hacerte feliz, y eso es lo que voy a hacer, Alice. Sea como sea.

Me separé mínimamente de él y le acaricié la nuca ausentemente.

–Yo haré lo mismo, entonces.

–En ese caso, abre el negocio y me harás el hombre más feliz de la Tierra.

Sonreí lentamente y asentí con firmeza.

–No lo dudes.

–Oh, aún falta algo más –exclamó cogiéndome de la mano y llevándome hasta un pequeño cuarto situado en el fondo del local. –Ahí tienes el resto de tu sorpresa.

Aún no me había recuperado del shock anterior, por lo que cuando observé el lugar que Jasper me estaba indicando y vi una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro situada sobre unas cajas de cartón, se me detuvo el corazón. Lo miré de reojo e intenté respirar hondo, pero no funcionó. Caminé lentamente hasta que tuve la cajita en mis manos, y cuando la abrí tuve que morderme el labio inferior para no echarme a llorar por la emoción. Dentro había un precioso anillo de oro blanco con una pequeña piedra brillando en el centro. Me di la vuelta lentamente sin soltar la cajita y me encontré a Jasper con las manos en los bolsillos de nuevo. Al parecer, él estaba igual o más nervioso que yo.

–Sé que te prometí que te daría tiempo, y así será, pero… ¿qué me dices? ¿Te casarás conmigo?

Me sequé los ojos con el dorso de la mano y asentí con rapidez, sin tener ni siquiera que pensármelo.

–Sí, claro que sí.

En ese momento fue él quien se acercó a mí y, sin darme tiempo a hacer nada, me colocó el anillo en el dedo anular.

–Te amo, Alice, y creo que siempre lo he hecho.

–Y yo a ti –murmuré con el corazón encogido, y sin querer alargar más el momento lo besé rodeándolo con mis brazos, mientras él hacía lo propio con los suyos.

El tiempo se detuvo en aquel local mientras Jasper y yo nos decíamos sin palabras que nos amábamos y que así sería durante mucho tiempo; quizás hasta siempre. Todavía no lo sabíamos, pero no nos importaría nada averiguarlo.

* * *

**Venga, va, apapachemos a Jasper todas a la de una, dos y... ¡TRES! Nada, lo apapacho yo xD **

**No me hagáis caso, esto es el resultado del primer día de clases después de vacaciones de Navidad U_U Pero no me diréis que no es un hombre adorable con todo lo que hace por Alice :') Ojalá encontremos todas uno así xD Y despues de mis desvaríos varios, espero que os haya gustado mucho este capítulo. Algunas de vosotras acertasteis con uno de los regalos, pero ninguna con los dos, así que me doy por satisfecha. Espero que os hayan gustado también las sorpresitas de Jazz.  
**

**Y hablando de todo un poco, ya sabéis que a mí el número de reviews me da bastante igual, pero aún así no he podido evitar fijarme en que en estos dos ultimos capítulos he recibido bastantes menos... No sé, espero que a estas alturas no os haya dejado de gustar el fic =/  
**

**En fin, me callo ya, que al final esto será más largo que la Biblia. ¿Nos leemos en el epílogo? ¡Hasta pronto!  
**


	24. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Epílogo-**

**7 años después…**

–Muchas gracias. Hasta pronto –con una sonrisa le tendí la bolsa a la joven que acababa de comprarse unos pantalones, y estiré mis brazos cuando salió de la tienda.

Sonreí ampliamente cuando vi aparecer por la calle de enfrente a Jasper cogiendo de la mano a Will, nuestro hijo mayor, y empujando el carrito de Cassie. La tienda se revolucionó cuando entraron, pues Will se soltó de la mano de su padre, echó a correr y rodeó el mostrador para abrazarse a mi pierna.

– ¡Hola, mami! –me saludó a voz en grito y con una amplia sonrisa, dejándome ver sus dientes mellados.

–Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo ha ido el cole? –pregunté acariciándole el cabello.

–Bien, he jugado a fútbol con Kevin –me explicó sentándose en la silla que había delante del ordenador para ponerse a jugar con él.

Kevin era el hijo de Emmett y de Rosalie, y era un año menor que Will. Ambos se llevaban estupendamente bien, porque prácticamente se habían criado juntos y se veían a diario.

–Qué bien, cielo –lo animé, pero rodé los ojos cuando me di cuenta de que ya no me estaba prestando atención. Por eso me acerqué a Jasper y a mi hija, que se encontraban al otro lado del mostrador.

–Hola, guapa –me saludó mi marido rodeándome con sus brazos y regalándome un fugaz beso en los labios. – ¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy?

–Pues han venido bastantes clientes, más de lo esperado –le expliqué agachándome delante del carrito de Cassie. Nuestra hija estaba mordisqueando una galleta, pero dejó de hacerlo en cuanto le presté atención. Alzó los bracitos hacia mí y sonrió ampliamente. –Hola, preciosa.

Se rió a carcajada limpia cuando le llené las mejillas de besos, y comenzó a parlotear en ese idioma en el que sólo ella se entendía: _ta, ta, bu, ma, pa_… Y poco más. Jasper se había acercado a Will y le estaba ayudando a jugar a uno de esos juegos que tanto le gustaban a nuestro hijo, y por eso me permití sentarme sobre el mostrador con Cassie sobre mi regazo. De todas formas, era la hora de comer, así que no tardaría nada en cerrar la tienda.

Observé a mi familia y me deleité con la visión de mis dos hijos. Will era una miniatura casi exacta de Jasper, con el cabello rubio como él, aunque lacio como el mío. Sus ojos eran tan verdes como los de su padre, mientras que había heredado mi nariz. Cassie, en cambio, tenía el cabello rizado y oscuro, y todo el mundo decía que tenía la misma cara que yo. Mi madre, por ejemplo, cada vez que la veía, comentaba que era igual que yo cuando tenía su edad.

Suspiré, y me vinieron a la cabeza las dificultades por las que Jasper y yo tuvimos que pasar poco después de que me instalara con él. No tardé demasiado en enviarle los papeles del divorcio a James, pero él si tardó bastante en devolvérmelos firmados. Por otra parte, y a pesar de que le había aclarado que no quería nada suyo, tuvimos que ir a juicio para que todo el asunto quedara bien aclarado y bien cerrado. Fueron unas semanas bastante duras para mí, pues todo se me vino encima de repente. Los tres años que había pasado con James, su infidelidad y la mía no me dejaron dormir en días, y tampoco a Jasper. Él estuvo conmigo en todo momento brindándome su apoyo, y sabía que le estaría eternamente agradecida por ello. Incluso llegué a pensar que mi cordura había permanecido intacta gracias a él. Por eso, un año después, cuando me recordó sutilmente que teníamos que casarnos, le pedí que lo hiciéramos ese mismo año. Fue una ceremonia muy sencilla a la que sólo acudieron nuestros familiares y amigos más cercanos, y celebramos nuestra luna de miel en Florida. No teníamos mucho más dinero para pagarnos un viaje a un lugar más exótico, pero a mí me daba igual. Mientras estuviera con Jasper, todo lo demás no importaba. Además, debíamos ahorrar para nuestro futuro negocio que, gracias a Dios, iba viento en popa.

–Cariño –la voz de Jasper a mi lado me devolvió a la realidad, así que ladeé la cabeza y lo miré directamente con una sonrisa. –Esta mañana ha llamado Edward. Me ha dicho que la semana que viene estarán aquí.

Sonreí más ampliamente al escucharle. Nuestros amigos solían viajar hasta Dallas con Nessie cada año para visitarnos, mientras que nosotros hacíamos lo mismo llevando a nuestros hijos a Seabrook cada verano. Al principio resultó bastante extraño, la verdad, pues James continuaba viviendo allí con Victoria. Él y yo habíamos hablado en alguna ocasión, pero jamás habíamos vuelto a mantener una conversación normal. Jasper y él no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra, y una parte de mí se sentía mal porque era consciente de que aquello era culpa mía. No obstante, ya no estaba en mi mano hacer nada.

Por otra parte, los señores Barrows estaban encantados de volver a tener niños en su casa cada verano. Era cierto que su edad ya no les permitía tantos trotes, pero seguían teniendo mucha vitalidad y querían a nuestros hijos, e incluso a Nessie, a Kevin y a los hijos de mi hermana, como si fueran sus bisnietos. Emmett y Rosalie se habían hecho muy amigos de Edward y de Bella, y por eso aprovechábamos la mínima oportunidad para juntarnos todos, pues nuestros hijos también se llevaban la mar de bien.

Mi madre había tardado bastante tiempo en confiar en Jasper, pues siempre encontraba el modo de decirme que un hombre que traicionaba a su mejor amigo no era una buena persona. Discutimos muchas veces por ese tema, pues estaba cansada de recordarle que estaba enamorada de él, que siempre lo había estado y que nada cambiaría ese hecho. Finalmente, y bastante tiempo después de que nos casáramos, comenzó a ver a Jasper como a su yerno, pues él consiguió ablandar su corazón con sus buenos modos y su caballerosidad. Con mi padre, en cambio, no tuvo ningún problema. Se llevaron bien desde que volvieron a verse poco después de que yo me instalara definitivamente en Dallas, y jamás habían discutido.

La relación que tenía con mi hermana se hizo mucho más fuerte y sólida después de que comenzara a vivir en Dallas con Jasper, ya que nos veíamos casi a diario. Ella, mi cuñado y mis sobrinos también nos habían acompañado a Seabrook algún verano, e incluso habían pensado en alquilar allí una casita cerca de la playa.

– ¡Mamá, tengo hambre! –la exclamación de Will a mi lado consiguió sobresaltarme, pero sonreí ampliamente cuando le miré.

–Sí, yo también. Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a casa –comenté bajándome del mostrador y colocando a Cassie en los brazos de su padre.

Cinco minutos después ya había recogido todas mis cosas y había cerrado la tienda. Por eso, situé mi brazo alrededor del codo de Jasper, que estaba empujando el carrito de Cassie, le di la mano a Will y los cuatro nos dirigimos sin prisas hacia nuestra casa. Mi marido y yo nos pasamos el camino escuchando hablar a nuestro hijo sobre lo que había hecho ése día en el colegio, y después me di cuenta de que Cassie se había quedado dormida.

– ¿Sabes qué día es mañana? –me preguntó Jasper en cuanto llegamos a casa.

Will no había tardado nada en sentarse en el sofá para ver la televisión, y yo había colocado a nuestra hija en su cuna para que estuviera más cómoda.

–Mmmm… –fruncí el ceño y negué lentamente con la cabeza.

Jasper se acercó a mí, que estaba apoyada en la mesa del salón, y me rodeó con sus brazos.

–Mañana hará diez años que te casaste por primera vez.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, sorprendida, sintiéndome algo mal por haber olvidado aquella fecha. Aunque suponía que era lo normal, puesto que en aquel momento recordaba más la fecha del día en que me casé con Jasper.

– Es cierto… –musité en voz baja. Entonces, se me encendió una bombillita en la cabeza y miré a Jasper con los ojos muy abiertos. –Eso significa que hoy… hace diez años que tú y yo…

Él asintió lentamente y con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

–Hoy hace diez años que nos confesamos lo que sentimos el uno por el otro.

Me hizo ilusión que usara el presente en su frase, pues eso me indicaba que continuaba amándome. Aunque jamás me había hecho dudar de sus sentimientos hacia mí.

Acto seguido sonreí y entrelacé mis manos en su nuca.

–Tal vez deberíamos celebrarlo –le dije bajito para que nuestro hijo no nos escuchara.

– ¿Celebrarlo? –me preguntó Jasper con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Sí, ya sabes. Tú y yo… Esta noche… –acaricié uno de sus hombros sugerentemente con un dedo, haciéndole sonreír con diversión.

–Oh, claro… Celebrarlo. Debemos celebrarlo.

Me eché a reír con ganas y luego me puse de puntillas para darle un beso en los labios.

–Te amo –le dije casi sin separarme de su boca.

–Y yo a ti.

Me dispuse a besarlo de nuevo, pero la voz de Will consiguió descentrarnos.

– ¡Mami, tengo hambre!

Rodé los ojos, sonriendo ampliamente, y me di la vuelta cuando dejé de abrazar a mi marido.

–Ya voy, glotón –le respondí con cariño, consiguiendo que mi hijo me sacara la lengua cómicamente.

Suspiré con lentitud y me dirigí a la cocina, agradeciéndole al cielo, pero sobretodo a Jasper, haberme dado aquella hermosa familia y aquella nueva vida de la que estaba tan orgullosa.

**-Fin-**

* * *

**Pues una vez más aquí estamos... Cómo pasa el tiempo, hace nada que empecé a escribir sobre esta parejita tan adorable, y como si nada ya han pasado casi 4 años :') Lo más sorprendente de todo es que el afecto que siento por este par de tortolitos cada día crece más, porque supongo que ya para siempre los tendré en un huequito en mi corazón. **

**Siento esta cursilada, pero así me ha salido xD Ahora sí que sí estamos en el final de otra historia que espero que os haya gustado muchísimo y que al menos haya conseguido sacaros una sonrisa en algún momento. Hubo momentos en los que llegué a odiarla, algo así como me pasó con _El frío del silencio_, pero ha tenido más acogida de la que me esperaba y por eso os estoy muy, muy agradecida. Y obviamente por estar siempre al pie del cañón, dejándome reviews o poniendo la historia en alertas o favoritos. Si es que no me equivoco cuando digo que sois las mejores ;)  
**

**Por el momento no tengo la intención de volver en un corto espacio de tiempo, pues ahora más que nunca debo estar a tope con la universidad (momento horrible de trabajos y exámenes...), pero quién sabe. De FF no me iré, eso tenedlo por seguro ;P Y nada, me voy ya porque esto se hará más largo que el capítulo. De veras espero que os haya encantado el fic y el epílogo, y millones de gracias por acompañarme de nuevo en esta aventurita.  
**

**¡Hasta pronto!  
**

**PD: El nombre del niño se me ocurrió por el amor que siento hacia Will Herondale, de _CDS: Los Orígenes_, otro de mis tantos amores literarios ;P Quién sabe, quizás el próximo se llame Christian xD  
**


End file.
